As You Wish
by Chuquita
Summary: The dragonballs are active again and after much thought, Chi-Chi figures out a way to beat Vegeta at his own game,by wishing Goku human. However the large saiyajin has a lot more trouble adjusting to being a middle-aged human instead of a saiyajin in his
1. ChiChi's evil scheme l Goku the human?

3:27 PM 11/3/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from gba "The Legacy of Goku II"

Chi-Chi: Arrrrggghhh!!! Fine, you go. But Gohan stays here. I don't want him learning all your bad habits.

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (staring at Son, who has a happy clueless look on his face) "Bad habits".....right.

Goku: (grins widely) Heeheehee.

Chuquita: (waves) Welcome to fic everybody!

Goku: (chirps) Hello!

Vegeta: (cocks eyebrow) (to Son) If anything I think kaka-spawn #2 has more of your habits than kaka-spawn #1 has.

Chuquita: (grins) I hope they make a "Legacy of Goku III".

Goku: (beams) YEAH! We'll get to see super-chibi-deformed Ji-chans!

Chuquita: Maybe they'll do that thing that they did in Sonic 2 where when you have two people fighting (like Goku & Veggie

inside Buu) that you string along the second character behind you and you can switch back and forth between which one you

want to be the leader!

Vegeta: (dryly) They didn't have that in that game.

Chuquita: (thinks) Oh yeah, I'm thinking of that old Chip 'n Dale game I used to have for NES. (perks up) Anyway! Welcome to

the fic everyone! As some people may remember, last year around this time (well, a month earlier but it's all the same)

Veggie got ahold of the dragonballs and made a wish to Shenlong for himself and Son-kun to be immortal and for Son-kun to

become his servant-maid; the latter of the two wishes revoked by the end of the fic due to mental conflict in Goku's head.

Well the dragonballs have finally recharged and been available for a month now and it's Chi-Chi's turn to make a wish.

Goku: (shudders) A terrible gruesome wish of which Chi-chan does not know the consequences!!

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) AND of which I will have to stop her and save my sole peasant from a fate worse than DEATH. Being

turned into an faster-aging-than-saiyajins-species called a HUMAN.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Bulma's human.

Vegeta: That's different. (dead-serious) THIS is personnal.

Goku: (happily) Luckily Veggie has Ji-chan and Goggie to help him!

Vegeta: (pauses, smirks) Yes, that is correct, isn't it.

Chuquita: We get to see Chi-Chi herself along with the others age in gt this friday.

Vegeta: (snickers) Ah, gt. The series in which senor citizen senility comes calling for Onna. (grins) I especially enjoyed

the scene where she ran down the hall, slipped, fell, slammed into the door and then had Goten accidentally slam the door

around and into her face like in a looney tune. (snickers some more) So enjoyable. (frowns) Shame I'm not in it.

Chuquita: (pats Veggie on the back) There there. You weren't in db either and we all still enjoyed it.

Vegeta: *SIGH*.

Chuquita: And maybe one day they'll make another OVA. After all, db/dbz/gt's 20'th anniversary is coming up next year!

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY! (grins) That's two whole decades!

Chuquita: (grins also) That it is!

Vegeta: (thinking) Would **I be in this "ova"?**

Chuquita: Probably. (cheerfully) After all, we all luv Veggie!

Goku: (squeals) I luv little Veggie **most of all!!!**

Vegeta: (face glowing bright red) ...

Chuquita: If they were to make it a dbz oav instead of a gt one, that'd be even better! It could be on it's own timeline,

like the dbz movies and the oav they made a while back!

Goku: Heehee, I had fun in the last oav! There was a whole village of me's and Veggies!!

Chuquita: I'm happy I'm finally getting to this fic & the Goggie parody (which is the fic after this). I feel like I've been

waiting months to get here! O! (to audiance) Last night I got a great idea for a "Veggietine's Day 3!". 'Course I have to

wait until Februrary to write it, (grins) but with how many more side-ideas I'll have for it by then it'll be a doozy!

Vegeta: (pales) I have a bad feeilng about this.

Goku: You mean "that". THIS is the wishing fic!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You know what I mean.

Chuquita: (happily) Anyway, I'm happy to introduce the fic that's been called for lack of a name up until today,

chiwisheskakhuman; "As You Wish"!

Summary: The dragonballs are active again and after much thought, Chi-Chi figures out a way to beat Vegeta at his own game,

by wishing Goku human. However the large saiyajin has a lot more trouble adjusting to being a middle-aged human instead of a

saiyajin in his lengthy prime; not to mention the wrinkles and graying hair he gains, and possibly baldingness. Goku hides in

bed, depressed. Will an enraged Veggie be able to turn his peasant back into his rightful species? Will Shenlong even trust

to listen to a wish from Veggie after what happened last time?

Vegeta: (w/his arms folded) (stubborn & determind) He BETTER listen.

Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee! Veggie is my HERO!

Vegeta: (face-faults) (now bright red again) YOU CUT THAT OUT!!!

Goku: I luv u too Veggie!

Vegeta: (grumbles) Baka...

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Ah, yes. I think that WOULD be the best option. " Chi-Chi said to herself as she sat at the kitchen table. She

smirked, " I'll finally teach that evil little Ouji once and for all not to mess with the great Son Chi-Chi Gyu-Mao! MWAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHA! He won't be trying to take Go-chan away from me after this ANYMORE! "

      " Hi Kaasan! I'm home! " Gohan's voice called from the front door as he opened it and came inside, " What're you

laughing about like that? Something funny on t--- " he froze as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, " --v. "

      " Gohan! My wonderful little genius-prodigy! Come in here and give your mommy a hug! " Chi-Chi said in a surprisingly

cheerful mood.

      " ...Kaasan, what are the dragonballs doing on our kitchen table? "

      " The what? Oh Gohan you silly you're just seeing things! " she said sweetly.

      " And, why are you holding the dragon radar in your left hand? "

      Chi-Chi blinked, then put her left hand behind her back and shook hands with Gohan instead, " So, how was school? And

your girlfriend Videl? And the rest of your friends incorperated into your learning life? "

      " You're planning to make a wish with the dragonballs, aren't you Kaasan? "

      " Me? OH! No, of course not! "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Is it that obvious? " she said, slightly disappointed.

      " Ah, you can chalk it up to my, uh, genius mind. " Gohan laughed nervously, wanting not to hurt his mother's

feelings.

      " Ahh! Of COURSE it is! " Chi-Chi said proudly, " I would be surprised if your super-intellect HADN'T noticed

already! " she smiled, sitting back down. Gohan grabbed a chair and sat down on another side of the table.

      " So? Umm, what are you planning on wishing for? " he asked, slightly afraid of what it might be.

      " Well, you see Gohan, ever since the Ouji's EVIL WISH last year and some of the frightening happenings that have

been going on lately, I've decided to make a wish to Shenlong and set this whole thing straight! " she put the dragon radar

back down on the table, " I even waited a month to keep suspicion away from me. "

      " And...? "

      " AND I had it leveled down to the following choices. My first idea was to wish myself into a saiyajin like your

father so I could keep the Ouji from taking him away from us long after my normal human lifetime. But then I figured that

would make no sense because I would still be in a never-ending battle with the Ouji. That and I'd end up under HIS laws

because he's the saiyajin no OUJI, meaning he'd be in charge of both Goku AND me. Besides, I could never forgive myself for

staying young and watching my wonderful children and soon-to-be-grandchildren grow up and die on me! " she sniffled slightly,

then went back to schemeing mode, " My second idea was to wish the OUJI into a human. "

      Gohan sweatdropped, " I don't like where this is going. "

      " With THIS idea, I would be assured that the Ouji would not outlive me; women live 5 years longer than men by

statistics you know; and even if I DID beat him to the grave he would soon follow me allowing Go-chan to not fall into his

clutches. But then I thought, turning the Ouji into an old soon-to-be rotting corpse would make Go-chan sad and even might

turn him against me in anger, I didn't want that; even if he would probably live out the rest of his 500 years of life

living like he had done when he was a child all alone on the mountain--by staying on Earth he would probably keep in touch

with the others and keep the planet safe also. "

      Gohan nodded.

      An evil smirk appeared on Chi-Chi's face, " And that's when it hit me, that's when it all came together. I would use

the dragonballs to wish Goku from a saiyajin into a HUMAN like me! "

      Gohan instantly paled, " T-toussan? A human? "

      " Exactly! " Chi-Chi grinned, " We could all be a happy family together, just like before the Ouji came! You saw how

until that evil little Ouji manipulated Go-chan's mind that he desperately wanted to believe he was human! Well now he will

be! If Goku becomes human he and I can grow old together. He won't have to go through all the pain and suffering his future

self went though watching his family and close friends die one by one. The Ouji won't be able to touch him--no--he won't WANT

to touch him because Goku won't be his PEASANT anymore, he'll be my husband! "

      " He's your husband now. " Gohan pointed out.

      " Oh you know what I mean. " she brushed it off, " Gohan what I'm saying is that Go-chan won't have to succumb to

the horrors the Ouji will inflict on him in the future if he's human! And the Ouji wished himself and Goku immortal last

year. I will use one wish to undo Goku's immortality and the second to wish him into a human! " a grin started to grow on her

face, " Once we finish living our lives and when we finally DO die, we'll never ever EVER see the Ouji again because he's

IMMORTAL! He CAN'T DIE. And if he can't die then he'll never have Go-chan because Go-chan'll end up in otherworld with me! "

Chi-Chi exclaimed with joy, " Isn't it BRILLIANT, Gohan! "

      " ... " Gohan sat back in his chair, taking it all in, " But-- "

      " --but what? "

      Gohan took a deep breath, " What does Toussan think about all this? I mean, you DID discuss this idea with HIM,

right? "

      " Hahaha, oh Gohan you make me laugh! I'm sure Goku will have no problem with it at all. Heck he believed for the

first 20 years of his life that he was a human, and now he really WILL be one! " Chi-Chi said.

      " I guess. " Gohan said uneasily, " But I'm not sure if he'll take it like you think he will. "

      Chi-Chi bent down and sent the demi-saiyajin a death-glare, " You're not turning against me TOO, are you, GOHAN? "

she said in a threatening tone.

      " NOKAASANNOTATALL!! " Gohan waved his arms in the air frantically, " I--I just think you should ask Toussan first if

he WANTS to be human before wishing him into one. I mean, it'd be an entire YEAR before he could get wished back if he really

wanted to remain a saiyajin. "

      " HA! And live as that Ouji's LOVE-SLAVE forever without me ever seeing him again once I passed on--HA! " she scoffed

at the idea. Gohan sighed.

      " I still think you should talk to him. Making a wish like this may affect the entire rest of his life. " Gohan said,

worried.

      Chi-Chi sighed tiredly and folded her arms in deep thought. She looked back up at him a few minutes later, " Fine. "

      Gohan smiled.

      " I will talk to Goku about it. "

      Gohan gave her a thumbs-up, " That's the spirit Kaasan! "

      " MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~~~ _~*sigh*~!_ "

      " Will you cut that out already! It's uncomfortable! "

      " Heeheehee. " Goku giggled and only nuzzled closer. He and Vegeta were seated on the couch in the living room of

Capsule Corp watching tv; the larger saiyajin back in the saiyajin oujo costume their future selves had dropped off for him.

Vegeta was wearing his usual navy-colored training outfit composed of the tank-top, pants, white gloves and yellow-tipped

white boots, " Veggiesonice... "

      " You've been doing this ever since we got back from that baka hotel trip and saving Onna from that island full of

seagulls!! " Vegeta twitched, his face bright red and his expression starting to become annoyed.

      " I cannot help it if my little Veggie is so _*wonderful*_ to me. " Goku sighed contently, leaning his arms around to

hug the ouji, " Veggie was such a help to me back when Chi-chan tem-por-arily disappeared and I thought she was gone forever

and Veggie helped me through it like the sweet little Veggie he is! "

      " Hnn... " Vegeta grumbled, " Well could you at least change back into that baka gi of yours! I don't need a constant

reminder about what can happen if I let those kaka-germs of yours get the better of me in the far-off future! "

      " But Veggie I like my oujo clothes. And I like being Veggie's oujo. " Goku pouted.

      " YOU'RE NOT MY OUJO!! " Vegeta wailed.

      " Yet. " Goku pointed out, grinning. Vegeta twitched.

      " Having fun? " Bulma chuckled as she walked past them.

      " BULMA WILL YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND CONVINCE KAKARROTTO TO CHANGE HIS CLOTHES BACK INTO THAT INSANELY BRIGHT ORANGE

G---i. " Vegeta sweatdropped to see Goku now magically back in his blue and orange gi, " ...you creep me out sometimes, you

know that, Kakarrotto? "

      " Mysteries revealed, next time on Oprah! " Goku chirped randomly.

      " ...uh-huh. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " *DING*DONG*! "

      " I'll get it! " Goku said in a sing-song voice as he bounded over to the door and opened it, " Hellllllo~~ ? "

      " Goku! " Chi-Chi said warmly, coming inside.

      " HI CHI-CHAN! " Goku grinned.

      " How are you doing? " she gave his hands a quick squeeze, then glared at the smirking little being beside them,

" Hello Ouji. " she sneered.

      " Onna, " Vegeta smirked, " Your brain must have finally returned from vacation. I see you're speaking in complete

sentences again and not conversing to inanimate objects thinking they are members of your family. Good job. " he clapped

lightly for her.

      " Gohan had a class on therapy last semester. That's why it only took me two weeks instead of two months to get my

head back on right. "

      " With what little's inside it, I'm surprised you even need it at all. " the ouji snickered.

      Chi-Chi sent Vegeta a death-glare. The small saiyajin only partially recognized it as such and still shrugged it off.

      " You know Ouji. Nothing lasts forever. " she said with a small smirk on her face.

      " Oh, I agree. " Vegeta nodded, " Sort of like the color of your hair. " he reached forward and yanked something out

of her head.

      " YEOW! " Chi-Chi yelped, then snapped angrily at him, " HEY!!! "

      " Why look Kakarrotto, a GRAY hair. From ONNA'S head! " Vegeta said in mock-amazement as Goku oohed at it, " Well

what do you know Kakay. I guess you learn something new everyday. " he tossed the hair over his shoulder.

      " Heeheeheeheeheeheehee. " Goku giggled at the sight, then noticed Chi-Chi giving him a warning glare and instantly

shut up and stood up straight.

      " I'm not the only one who's going to have gray hair by the end of the day, Ouji. " Chi-Chi chuckled.

      " Oh don't even start about it. " Vegeta groaned. Chi-Chi blinked in confusion, " Bulma's been ragging on and on

about her hair graying lately. She has this HUGE project to create hair-dye that will match her specific tint of BLUE. " he

rolled her eyes, " She's very sensitive about it and I don't feel like bringing it up. " he folded his arms protectively,

" Hm. "

      " Wow. So I guess even YOU can be naive sometimes, huh Ouji? " Chi-Chi said, impressed.

      " ...huh? " Vegeta blinked.

      " Go-chan, may I talk to you for a moment in private? " Chi-Chi smiled up at him.

      " Oh-kay Chi-chan! " Goku said happily, then grabbed Vegeta and gave him a quick hug, " I will see you in a short

lil-lil while, lil Vedge'ums! " he snuggled the smaller saiyajin tightly against himself, then placed Vegeta back down; the

Ouji's entire body now glowing bright red and his knees ready to give way to fall back, " Come Chi-chan! " Goku grabbed her

by the hand and teleported them up several floors inside Capsule Corp to one of the hallways on the 8th floor, " There! "

he let go of her hand and clasped his own together, " NOW! What do u want to say? "

      Chi-Chi paused for a moment, seeing something peeking out of the saiyajin's gi shirt, " Goku what is that? " she

pointed to it.

      Goku froze and instantly pulled his shirt beneath his gi up higher, " Nothin. " he squeaked out, nervous.

      " No, it's something. " she narrowed her eyes suspicously, " Something....pink? "

      " Eep! " the large saiyajin clutched his gi, " There is nothing pink at all Chi-chan!! "

      " ... " Chi-Chi stared at him for a moment, trying to figure something out. She gasped, " THAT **THING!!!** YOU'RE

WEARING THAT "OUJO" DRESS UNDER YOUR GI, AREN'T YOU!! "

      " NO! " Goku bit his lip and looked away.

      " **AREN'T YOU!!! "**

      " ... " the large saiyajin's bottom lip wobbled, " ...yes. "

      " WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT "OUJO" COSTUME!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

      " It's not a costume, it's a real live Oujo outfit that real saiyajin oujos wear. " Goku sniffled, " And I like it...

....you're not going to make me take it off and burn it, are you? "

      " Ahh... " she glanced up at the hurt look on his face and sighed, " No. "

      " Good. " Goku smiled warmly and let go of his clothes, " Cuz I luv my oujo outfit so much that it would hurt if I

ever lost it. So! What did Chi-chan want to ask me that was so important that little Veggies could not hear? "

      " Umm, you know what? Nevermind. " Chi-Chi laughed nervously, brushing it off, ::With how he's acting now I don't

think bringing up THIS particular wish would be a good idea until I actually DO wish it into existance::

      " Really? " Goku looked disappointed.

      " Yah. Just make sure you get home early tonight, there's supposed to be a full moon out you know and I can't have

you turning into one of those oozarus and destroying the city. " Chi-Chi said, off to find the nearest exit, " See you later,

Go-chan! "

      " Byebye Chi-chan! " Goku waved happily.

      " What's she so on-edge about? "

      " WAHH! " Goku nearly lept out of his clothes, then whipped around to see Vegeta suddenly standing there, " Little

Veggie don't scare me like that! " he sweatdropped.

      " What did Onna say? "

      " Oh, she just wants to make sure I get home early cuz there's a full-moon out tonight! " Goku chirped, " Isn't that

nice of her! "

      " ...Kakarrotto, the full moon is NEXT week, not this week. " Vegeta replied.

      " ...oh. " Goku blinked, then happily shrugged, " Well maybe she just got her weeks mixed up! "

      The little ouji narrowed his eyes, " I don't know. I think we should keep an eye on Onna this evening, she's up to

something. "

      " Up to something? But how do you know? " the larger saiyajin asked, confused.

      " She's too calm and too nervous. " Vegeta nodded.

      " ... " Goku tilted his head, " But that doesn't make any sense! "

      " I know. "

      " Heh-heh-heh, I'll teach that little Ouji! " Chi-Chi snickered as she slid down the wall of Capsule Corp on a rope,

" At his current state, making that wish on Go-chan would make me feel horrible. " she nodded, " And SO, I must re-affirm my

desire to use the wish by catching the Ouji in the act of coming on to my Go-chan! Which, knowing him, shouldn't take that

long. "

      " *YODELAHEEYODELAHEEYODELAHEEHOO*! " yodeling-ish music suddenly sounded around her. Chi-Chi paused suddenly,

confused.

      " Greetings fellow traveler! " a voice said beside her. Chi-Chi looked to her right and sweatdropped to see Vejitto

and Gogeta wearing mountain-climbing gear and climbing up ropes similar to hers only that stretched to the roof of the

Capsule Corp building.

      " Hi Onna! " Gogeta added.

      " What are **you two** doing here? " Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed.

      " We're mountain climbing like you, see! " Gogeta chirped, then pulled out a small audio-tape deck and pressed a

button, causing the yodeling and music Chi-Chi had heard before to emit from inside it.

      " We can't yodel so we brought some pre-recorded stuff. " Vejitto said.

      " This isn't the swiss alps IT'S A BUILDING!!! " Chi-Chi snapped.

      " You're climbing it. " Gogeta pointed out.

      " I'm not climbing! I'm-- "

      " --spying and Mommy and Toussan, right? " Vejitto grinned, taking a pepsi out of his climbing backpack and opening

it up to take a sip.

      " Ah...ah....OOOH! " Chi-Chi sputtered, " You're just here to help the Ouji and annoy me! "

      " No, we actually planned this before we knew you were here. " Gogeta pointed to the top of the Capsule Corp building

, which now had a large red flag fluttering from the top labeled Mount Everest's Peak.

      " ...you know, Mount Everest isn't in Switzerland. " Chi-Chi said lamely.

      " Or is it? " Vejitto smirked.

      " ... " Chi-Chi's face went blank.

      " Haha! Onna doesn't know either! " Gogeta laughed.

      " Well, NEITHER DO YOU! "

      " So? We're not doing it to prove a point. " Vejitto said, then grinned, " We're just having fun! " he looked up and

pointed to the roof, " ONWARD!! "

      " *YODELAHEEHOO*YODELAHEEHOO*YODELAHEEHOO*YODELAY*! " the audio-tape played as the two fusions climbed out of sight

clear up to at least the 20'th floor of the building.

      Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, " If I had a third wish, I would use it to hurt them. " she said flatly, then slid down a

few more feet until she hung infront of one of the windows to the kitchen. Chi-Chi smirked. Goku and Vegeta were seated at

the kitchen table. The larger saiyajin was back in his oujo outfit with his gi over the back of his chair. Vegeta was seated

in the chair next to him with a large blueprint on the table, " How dare he change back into that nasty "oujo" dress! " she

glared, " That's the Ouji's influence I bet! No contest! "

      " I wish you'd take that thing off. " Vegeta grumbled, embarassed.

      " But I like it Veggie. " Goku blinked, then broke into a warm smile, " Besides I wanna get used to it seeing as I'm

gonna have lotsa pretty oujo-wear in the future where I'm Veggie's oujo! "

      " You're NOT going to be my OUJO. " Vegeta twitched, his face turning bright red.

      " :) " Goku only smiled.

      " GAHH! STOP-THAT! " Vegeta shook his fist, " I just want to show you the layout for my spaceship! "

      " Veggie means _*our*_ spaceship! " the larger saiyajin said happily, his cheeks turning pink.

      " Fine. " the little ouji grumbled, " OUR spaceship. " he said, then perked up, " Now over here is the-- "

      " --dining room! "

      " And this is the-- "

      " --kitchen! "

      " And over here is the-- "

      " --observation deck! "

      " ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " You're reading my mind again, aren't you? " he said flatly.

      " No. Back when I was on the finished version of this ship Future Veggie gave me a tour! " Goku smiled.

      " Oh. " the ouji blinked, " Does it run well? "

      " It runs VERY nicely little Veggie! " Goku said, " And your future bed is HUGE! "

      " Ahh, the super-double king-size bed. Yes. " Vegeta pulled out one of the other blueprints, " I'll have to have

sheets made specifically for it seeing as on Earth humans don't exactly indulge in buying beds this size. " he explained,

" This is the bed size of most royalty on our homeplanet. "

      " Future Veggie wished Bejito-sei and the other saiyajins back in the future. " Goku pointed out.

      " Huh. So that's where I get the bed-sheets. " Vegeta rubbed his chin.

      " Curse him. " Chi-Chi hissed as she hung infront of the window directly behind the two saiyajin; the rope around her

waist while she held a pair of binoculars infront of her eyes, " Why hasn't he made a move yet! How am I supposed to

re-intensify my extreme anger towards him if he doesn't make an evil Ouji-move towards Goku! " Chi-Chi looked down slightly

with the binoculars, " Hm. Blueprints....for a very..VERY large...bed. " she paled, her bottom left eyelid now twitching,

" THAT'S IT YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVER TRIED TO PULL SUCH A THING ON MY GO-CHAN EVER!! " she

screamed in rage and threw the binoculars at the window at such a hard and fast rate that they flew straight through breaking

the glass and smashed into the back of Vegeta's head.

      " OWWW!!! " Vegeta yelled, " KUSOTARE!! " he cursed in pain, rubbing his head violently where the object had hit him.

      " OH LITTLE VEGGIE ARE YOU OH-KAY!? " Goku gasped, worried and starting to search Vegeta's head for the spot that had

been hit, " H--here lemmie get you an ice-pack! " he grabbed one out of think are and put it on the spot for the little ouji.

Vegeta in too much pain to bother asking how Goku had just done that, " What was it Veggie? "

      " How the heck should I know! " Vegeta sweatdropped, then glanced to his left to see the object on the floor among

pieces of broken glass. Vegeta blinked, " Binoculars? "

      " THAT'S FOR THAT GIANT FANTASY HONEYMOON BED OF YOURS, OUJI!! " Chi-Chi's voice came from behind him. Vegeta looked

over his shoulder incrediously as Chi-Chi shook her fist at him.

      " Onna what are you doing hanging in mid-air like that from my house. " he cocked an eyebrow.

      " HI AGAIN CHI-CHAN! " Goku chirped, then got a look of confusion on his face, " I thought you said you were going

home? "

      " HOW CAN I LEAVE KNOWING THAT HE'S PLANNING ON BUILDING A BED FOR THE TWO OF YOU!!! " Chi-Chi roared.

      " WAHHH!! " Vegeta's face instantly turned bright red, " THE BED'S FOR **ME!!! NOT ME AND ****KAKARROTTO!!! " he**

sputtered in the horror of the thought of it.

      " HA! That's a likely story. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, " I'm surprised you don't have it built ALREADY with how

much you seem to enjoy letting Goku walk around here in that--that THING! " she pointed to the saiyajin oujo uniform Goku was

wearing.

      " HEY I DON'T WANT HIM THINKING HE'S MY OUJO EITHER! " Vegeta snapped back, " IF ANYTHING I WANT HIM OUT OF THAT

FUTURISTIC OUTFIT!! "

      " YEAH I BET YOU WANT HIM OUT OF IT ALRIGHT! " Chi-Chi re-snapped.

      " Oh my! " Goku gasped, covering his mouth with his fists, his cheeks now bright pink. The little ouji froze, then

glanced back at Goku and yelped.

      " WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IDIDNTMEANITTHATWAYKAKARROTTOREALLY!! " Vegeta shrieked.

      " Mean what what way? " Goku blinked, confused.

      " Ah... " Vegeta paused, then sighed with relief, " Oh thank God. " the ouji said, then pulled a double-take, " Hey

if you didn't just get that then why were you blushing like that just now?

      " Huh? " Goku only tilted his head and blinked again.

      " Ugh, Kakarrotto you truely know how to make my head hurt. " Vegeta groaned, putting his right hand on the side of

his head for visual effect.

      " But I got you the ice-pack to make it all better see! " Goku pointed to the ice-pack, which was still on Vegeta's

head.

      Vegeta sweatdropped at the object, " Ah, hai. Thanks Kakarrotto. " he said, playing along.

      " DON'T YOU LISTEN TO A WORD HE SAYS GOKU HE'S PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL AND THE SECOND HE GETS YOU ALONE WITH HIM IN

PRIVATE HE'S GOING TO DO HORRIBLE NASTY THINGS TO YOU!! " Chi-Chi spouted, waving her arms around wildly in the air.

      " Hn. " Vegeta glared, then walked up to where Chi-Chi was hanging and smirked.

      " ...O? " Chi-Chi blinked.

      " Goodbye Onna! " Vegeta said cheerfully.

      " Wah? " Chi-Chi looked baffled, then death-glared at him again, " WHADDA YOU MEAN GOODBYE YOU EVIL LITTLE O--h? "

      Vegeta grabbed tightly onto the rope she was tied to with one hand while his other hand was pinned behind his back.

The ouji gave a sharp tug to the rope downward and then let it go, causing Chi-Chi to spring up into the air like a

jet-powered slingshot.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked

as she continued her upward spiral, by-passing Vejitto and Gogeta on the way. The two fusions looked upward as they watched

her fly off screaming.

      " Can't say she didn't ask for it. " Vejitto commented, putting on a pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes from the

sun and to better watch Chi-Chi's jolt up into near-orbit.

      " Hahahaha! HOORAY FOR OTOUSSAN! " Gogeta cheered, pumping his fist in the air. The two paused as they suddenly

heard and saw Chi-Chi's rope snap, causing her to transcend the ropes limits and climb heigher upward until she nearly hit

the heighest non-space part of the sky. She stopped screaming for a moment as she began another long journey, only this one

back down towards the ground.

      " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! "

she screamed.

      5 minutes later Gogeta and Vejitto finally saw the flaming dot that was Chi-Chi hurtling down out of the sky in a

fireball. She screamed as she whooshed past them both and slammed head-first into grass below, causing a major hole in the

ground.

      " OHH! " Gogeta and Vejitto clapped at the performance.

      " Ohhhhhhhh~~ " Chi-Chi groaned, barely able to stand up. She glanced over at the window to the kitchen only to see

Goku and Vegeta had already left the room along with the blueprints Vegeta had brought with him. Chi-Chi groaned again and

let her head slam back into the ground, " Why me. "

      " Umm, Kaasan. You know neither me or Goten are ones to pry, but-- "

      " --why's your head and arms all bandaged up like a mummy, Mommy? " Goten asked curiously, interupting his older

brother.

      " I just had a little skirmish with the Ouji, that's all. " Chi-Chi said, then went back to eating her supper.

      " WAHH! A "skirmish"!? You didn't actually try to physically BATTLE **Vegeta,...**did you? " Gohan paled.

      " No. The stupid Ouji tried to chuck me out into deep space, that's what he did. " Chi-Chi grumbled, not wanting to

say anymore due to both embarassment and the giant bandaid on her left cheek.

      " ...oh. " Gohan said uneasily, " Oh-kay. " he took another bite of his dinner, " I still don't see what that has to

do with sending Toussan to bed early. It's only 6:30pm. " he pointed outside where there was still quite a glimmer of

daylight.

      " It's to teach him a lesson for hanging around the Ouji like that. They're getting too chummy. " Chi-Chi took a bite

of her steak.

      " They've ALWAYS been "chummy". " Gohan rolled his eyes.

      " Yeah but not to the point where Goku goes around wearing a saiyajin oujo uniform under his gi and the Ouji starts

plotting out plans for some giant-sized BED. " Chi-Chi spat.

      " O! The spaceship! " Goten chirped.

      Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, " What do you know about "the spaceship"? "

      " Toussan talks about it tall the time! " the chibi said happily, " It's huge and has all these different rooms and

there's a gigantic room full of eternal-food-storage and a really big room to spar and all sorts of fun things to play with!"

he beamed, then frowned, " He says Veggie-san won't be done building it for a really long time though, even with Bulma-san's

technology. "

      " Heh, well since he's going to be building it only for ONE from now on it MAY take him less time to complete it and

maybe even get his nasty Ouji-butt off this planet once and for all even before my lifetime. " Chi-Chi made a small smile.

      " ...you're going to make the wish tonight. Aren't you Kaasan? " Gohan spoke up.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Yeah. What about it. " she said, taking some more soup.

      " A wish? You mean with the dragonballs! " Goten grinned excitedly, " OOH! I wanna make one! "

      " I'm sorry sweetie but these are special wishes for Mommy only, oh-kay? " Chi-Chi smiled warmly at him, ruffling his

hair.

      Goten pouted, " Aww... "

      " Hey, it's alright. Now I want you and Gohan to get to bed as soon as you're both done eating oh-kay? And don't

disturb your Toussan. He's going to need a lot more rest from now on, probably as much as Mommy's. " she said, " I won't have

to worry about waking up without him anymore either. No more early-morning "sparring" with the Ouji for him. " Chi-Chi mused.

      " Uh... " Goten stared, confused.

      " Off to bed now Goten-chan. " Chi-Chi got up and put his and her now-empty plates and bowls in the sink. She shooed

Goten off to his room, " You too Gohan. " she looked back at him.

      " Did you talk to Toussan about it? "

      " ... " Chi-Chi looked down, " He didn't give me the chance. He just, got me so frustrated after I saw that OUJO

costume underneath his gi, I just....I got mad at him and it made him upset so I tried to calm both of us down. And by then

the Ouji showed up so no, I didn't tell him. " she said sadly, then smiled and looked up and over at Gohan, " But, that's

oh-kay because I'll explain it all to him tommorow. He'll adapt. Your Toussan's good at that. "

      " Saiyajins, are good at that. " Gohan frowned.

      " Goku's not a saiyajin. He's a human being in a saiyajin's body. And after tonight we're going to fix all that. "

she smiled contently.

      Gohan got up in his seat, " Well, if you really think you're doing the right thing, I'm not sure there's any way I

can stop you, Kaasan. "

      " This way we'll all be together again like we used to Gohan, I promise. " Chi-Chi almost sounded pleading.

      " Alright. " Gohan pushed his chair in, " Can I ask you one thing though, before I go to bed? "

      " Of course, Gohan-kun. "

      " Why are you so afraid of losing Toussan to Vegeta? "

      " Because your Toussan is the only man I've ever loved. And I don't know what I'd ever do without him. " Chi-Chi

smiled. Gohan smiled back, " AND THAT'S WHY IT'S MY SWORN DUTY TO BEAT THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI INTO THE GROUND AT HIS OWN GAME!

HA-HO! "

      " GAHH?! " Gohan fell over, twitching. He zipped back up onto his feet, " I knew there had to be a break in the

dramatic tension **somewhere.** It never lasts that long around here. "

      " Now off you go! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully, literally pushing Gohan out of the kitchen and straight into his room,

" Goodnight my little genius! " she exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

      Gohan gawked, " But Kaasa--- "

      " *BOOMF*! " Chi-Chi slammed the door in his face. Gohan groaned and sluggishly made his way to bed.

      " Why do I even bother! "

      " **AND NOW IT IS TIME!! " lightening flashed in the background behind Chi-Chi as she laughed maniacally, " MUHAHAHA**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**HA!!! " she had positioned the dragonballs on the backyard lawn, " ARISE SHENLONG AND GRANT MY WISH!!"**

      Sparks flew as the dragonballs started to glow brightly and a gigantic green mass exploded from within them as the

sky darkened even more than it had already. Shenlong appeared hovering up in the sky.

      " GREETINGS MORTALS! " Shenlong said in his near darth-vader-ish-deep-sounding voice. He blinked, then looked down to

see Chi-Chi hungrily grinning up at him. Shenlong groaned and slapped himself on the forehead, " Oh God it's the other one. "

he said in a normal man's voice.

      " WHADDA YOU MEAN "THE OTHER ONE"?! " Chi-Chi snapped, insulted.

      Shenlong sighed, " Well, I can tell by the insane grin on your face that you're not here to bring back any of your

little group's warriors from the dead, so--you're getting back at Vegeta. "

      " In a way, yes! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully, her demenor instantly changing back to before, " Last year the Ouji made

a wish to make himself and Goku immortal. I want you to TAKE AWAY Goku's immortality!! "

      Shenlong cocked an eyebrow, " You want me to take away, the gift of immortality? " he looked at her like she had

sprouted another set of ears.

      " YES!! DO IT! DO IT NOW!! "

      Shenlong looked back uneasily at the Son home where Goku was sound asleep, " I really hate to do this kid, " he said

in Goku's direction, " but.....as you wish. " he told Chi-Chi, then sent a zap of power at the saiyajin from above.

      " OHHHHHHH!! " Goku groaned in his sleep, internal instincts temporarily trying to jolt him out of one of the most

fantastical dreams he had ever had, " Veh-geeeee! " he whimpered, " VEH-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, HELP ME!!! "

      " HOW DARE YOU CALL OUT FOR THAT EVIL LITTLE MONSTER IN YOUR DREAMS!! " Chi-Chi screamed up in the direction of

Goku's room upstairs, peeved. She turned back to the dragon in anger, " FOR MY SECOND WISH I WISH FOR YOU TO TURN GOKU'S

SPECIES INTO A HUMAN BEING! I'M NOT LETTING THAT OUJI GET AWAY WITH THIS JUST BECAUSE GOKU'S THE ONLY OTHER LIVING MEMBER OF

HIS NEAR-EXTINCT RACE!! HE'LL HAVE NO NEED TO BOTHER GOKU EVER AGAIN IF HE BECOMES HUMAN!!! "

      " ... " Shenlong was taken aback, " It goes against my better judgement if I were to grant such a wish. "

      Chi-Chi's eyes widened, " WHA-- "

      " --but it goes against my job and purpose if I were not to. " Shenlong said sorrowfully, then shakily lifted his

hand again and pointed his finger at Goku's room, " Forgive me, Son Goku, my old friend. " he sent another zap of power at

the saiyajin, the ki a different color than that of the first wish.

      Goku's eyes suddenly shot open as a piercing pain erupted in his left ear while his tail screamed out, stinging,

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " he clutched his ear tightly with both hands.

Goku's tail started to go numb as it fought desperately to stay alive, " **LITTLE VEGGIE IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP!!!** " Goku

wailed as the pain sent him clear into unconsiousness. He fell back on his bed, his tail now completely lifeless and devoid

of any ki.

      Shenlong turned back to Chi-Chi, " Well, I hope your happy. "

      " Very. " she smiled, " I'm sure it must've been a little physically strenuous for Go-chan just now but I'm sure

he'll fine again in the morning! And NO MORE OUJI! " Chi-Chi cheered, " THIS IS SO WONDERFUL! THANK YOU SHENLONG!! " she

gushed.

      " And now I must bid thee well. " Shenlong said as he blasted off into the sky, off on his way back home while the

dragonballs flew off in seven different directions.

      Chi-Chi sighed happily and went back inside her house, " And now to get one of the best night's sleep I've had in a

long time! "

      " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!!! " Vegeta

screamed, grabbing his right ear in extreme pain.

      " VEGETA! " Bulma instantly bolted into the room, still in her nightgown, " What happened! " she looked distressed.

      " Kaka...rrottOOO.. " Vegeta twitched, " What did he do to his EAR! There's no way it could hurt this much!! " he

moaned.

      " M--maybe he just hit it on something while he was sleeping. " Bulma said, " I'll get you some asprin. That should

help get you back to sleep. " she headed for the kitchen.

      " Uggh. " the ouji continued to rub his ear, " For Kakarrotto to hurt himself THIS BAD, geez what did he do? Run into

the side of his house or something? "

      Vegeta's tail meanwhile was laying under the covers with every hair on it's body shot upward in horror. It turned

pale with fright, ::Bibishii's....gone::

      :::" HAHAHA! Hurry up Kakarrotto! I thought you could move faster than THAT! "

      " Of course I can! I'm just conserving energy! " Goku chirped happily. The saiyajin had slipped back into one of his

happy-dreams after falling unconsious from the sudden pain to his ear. His tail happily twitched in the air as he raced after

a little-blue-gi-wearing Vegeta across the vast backyard of Mount Paozu. It was spring time again and the larger saiyajin had

his oujo outfit back on, but this time had his orange gi pants underneath them. Both saiyajin had their boots on, but neither

had gloves/wristbands, " Little Veggie you're running too fast! " Goku pouted, complaining.

      " But you're faster than I am. " dream-Vegeta blinked, continuing to run a now widening gap between the two.

      " I know that! But there's something wrong you're not supposed to be able to run so much faster than me! "

      " Baka, I'm not running any faster than usual. " dream-Vegeta skidded to a halt and spun around to face Goku, who was

now running as fast as he could yet feeling himself huffing and puffing tiredly as he finally caught up to Vegeta only to

fall down on his knees, " Kakay, are you alright? I will gladly help you back up. " the smaller saiyajin said, worried.

      " I, I'm just a lil tired dream-Veggie. That's all. " Goku smiled back warmly, then held out his arm, " *Thank you*,

little Veggie. "

      Dream-Vegeta's cheeks blushed red lightly. He shook it off and reached out to grab the larger saiyajin's hand only to

be unable to reach it, " Huh? " he blinked.

      Goku blinked back, then looked down to see the entire area infront of Vegeta fading away into a long black hole,

" WAHHHHHHH!!! VEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIE!! " he reached desperately to grab the smaller saiyajin only to feel himself start falling,

" AHHHHHH!! UP UP UP UP UP!! " Goku frantically waved about as he tried to fly, then powered up to ssj2 only to have it fade

back to black in only a few seconds, " OH NO!! I gotta get back up I can't leave Veggie all alone where all sorts of bad

terrible things could happen to him! I GOTTA SAVE HIM!! "

      " THEN GET UP!! "

      " I'M TRYING!! " he screamed back at the voice, tears streaming down his cheeks.

      " GOKU GET UP!!! "

      " I CAN'T!! "

      " Fine then! ":::

      " *SLAM*! "

      " WAH! " Goku's eyes flung open intime to hear the door to his room slam back shut.

      " Veggie? " he looked around, " OHHHHHHH! That's right. Veggie's not here because I'm in my room in my house and

Veggie is back asleep over at his! " Goku grinned, then paused for a moment, " What a strange dream. " he perked up, " Oh

well! " the saiyajin; who will continue to be refered to as one due to the fact that only his body has been changed, not his

soul; happily glanced over to the large digital clock on the counter next to him and gasped, " ACK! 10:30am!! That can't be

right! I should've been up 5 hours ago! I had fishing to do! And Veggies to spar with! And breakfast! "

      " ... " Goku looked down at his stomach expecting it's growl to come on-cue only to hear nothing.

      " Huh. You are awfully quiet for being stuck having to wait for the rest of me for a whole 5 hours. " he hopped out

of bed and let out a yelp at he felt something he's never felt before just by merely getting out of bed; pain.

      Goku stood up through the aches and looked down at himself curiously, " ...something is wrong here. " he pouted,

" I should tell Veggie! " he beamed and promptly tugged on his left earlobe, " O' Veh-gee! "

      " ... " silence floated through the air around him. Goku blinked in surprise. His left ear now felt exactly like his

right one. No residue from the bond caused by the portara fusion earrings or anything.

      " Wow, Veggie must be sleeping REALLY HEAVILY right now! " Goku said in surprise as he walked over to his closet full

of orange gi's and opened it only to let out an ear-piercing shriek of horror, " EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! " he fell backward

onto his butt. The closet was full of clothes alright, normal human man clothes. And not a single gi or bright orange-colored

piece of clothing in sight, " ....it is a nightmare! It HAS to be! " Goku gulped, " Th--that's it. " he shakily got up,

" This is only a-nother part of the nightmare and I landed here after I fell down that giant black hole which is why I cannot

connect to Veggie's sweet little Veggie-soul by tugging my left earlobe......but, I can easily contact Veggie in my dreams

even without doing that so why is it not working? " he backed up uneasily only to step on something warm and squishy. Goku

looked down and gasped to see he had stepped on his own tail, " Eep! Oh Bibishii I am so sorry forgive me! " he grabbed his

tail and started petting her only to recieve no response, " ...Bibishii? " Goku tilted his head. He narrowed his eyes and

sensed for her ki.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! BIBISHII'S DEAD!!!! " Goku bawled,

careening down the stairs and into the kitchen where Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten were eating. Gohan and Goten gasped at him.

Chi-Chi smiled.

      " I like his new look, don't you? " she whispered to them, then paused, " Why's the tail still there? "

      " SHE WAS PERFECTLY HEALTHY YESTERDAY AND NOW SHE'S **DEAD!! OH WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE CHI-CHAN!! WHY DID SHE HAVE**

TO DIE!!! " Goku wailed, grabbing onto Chi-Chi and hugging her tightly while he let go of his tail, which instantly fell back

onto the floor limply, " She was always so cheerful and full of LIFE! " Goku sobbed, then paused, " Oh no....if Bibishii is

dead that makes Veggiestail a, a, WIDOWER!! WAAAAH!! I just cannot bear to break Nango's little heart--or whatever type of

organ beats within a saiyajin tail's little body. OH CHI-CHAN IT'S SO TRAGIC!! "

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Oh brother.

      " OH BIBISHII! *SOB*! You were such a WONDERFUL TAIL!!! "

      " There there Goku, it's alright. " Chi-Chi patted him on the back, " We'll just have to remove it-- "

      " --NEVER! "

      " WHAT?! "

      " Why would I remove my own tail! " Goku exclaimed, " Just because Bibishii is dead does not mean my tail itself is

dead. Look it is not cold at all, it's still warm....like a, like a long lump of excess fat or something. "

      " And we don't want you dragging around any excess fat now do we? " Chi-Chi said sweetly, then pulled out a carving

knife, " So let's cut it off! "

      " AHHHHH!! I'M STILL DREAMING!! " Goku screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran back up to his bedroom and shut the

door, " LET ME WAKEUP LET ME WAKEUP LET ME **WAKEUP!!! " he jumped back into bed and pulled the covers over his head and**

started chanting the word 'sleep' until he actually did so.

      " 11:45. He's had himself locked in there for almost 2 HOURS now. " Gohan said, " Toussan NEVER sleeps in this late.

He's usually already fished, sparred with Vegeta, had breakfast, and would be watching "The Price is Right" with us by now. "

      " Oh I'm sure he's fine. " Chi-Chi brushed it off contently, then re-pulled out her carving knife, " We still have to

get rid of that pesky tail though. " she chuckled evilly.

      " Man all that time trapped on that island all alone really did a number on your head, didn't it? " Gohan

sweatdropped.

      " Toussan looked funny this morning, he looked different. " Goten said, confused.

      " Oh, that's because your Toussan is a human now Goten, just like us! " Chi-Chi went back to being content.

      Goten got a confused look on his face, then burst into ssj, " You can do this too? "

      " ... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " No, I mean, I mean now he'll have the same life expectancy as the rest of the family,

and he won't go running off away from us to play with the Ouji. "

      " But I like Veggie-san, he's nice to me. " Goten looked even more confused than before.

      " You only observe that part of him because you're still young and naive. " Chi-Chi happily patted him on the head,

" Speaking of hair, once your Toussan wakes up again and gets dressed I'm taking him to get a haircut! "

      " ...OH, Kaasan, I don't think you should. " Gohan paled.

      " And WHY NOT! Goku's a HUMAN now, and humans don't have hair like that! Besides, all his HUMAN friends get haircuts

all the time! Bulma and Kuririn and Yamcha--they get haircuts and now he will too! "

      " Veggie-san never gets his hair cut-- "

      " --WELL HE'S NOT A FRIEND HE'S PURE EVIL!!! "

      " ... " Goten blinked, " Does that mean people who don't get haircuts are evil too? "

      " No Goten, Mom's just getting near that, um, " Gohan whispered into his ear, " mid-life crisis stage of life. "

      " ...OHHH. " Goten said as if he understood, " ..what? "

      " Nevermind. " Gohan sweatdropped, brushing it off.

      " NOW. " Chi-Chi stood up, " I'm going to go wake my HUMAN husband up! " she said happily.

      " Kaasan? "

      " YES, Gohan? " she narrowed her eyes at him.

      " I think, you're rushing too much on him. " Gohan looked away, " It's too much too fast. He won't be able to

mentally and emotionally take it. "

      " Of course he'll be able to take it! You think HE has it tough, I had to watch him walk around Capsule Corp wearing

that, that THING underneath his gi and cuddling against the Ouji like they're a COUPLE!! "

      " But they're not a couple-- "

      " --AND THEY NEVER WILL BE EITHER!! " Chi-Chi snapped, cutting him off. She turned and began stomping up the stairs,

" And with Goku 'just another human' now the Ouji won't be able to touch him! "

      " Ohhhh.. "

      " Go-chan? Go-chan wake up? "

      " Ohhhhh, not now Veggie I'm sleepy. " Goku shooed the hand that was shaking him away.

      A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead, ::How DARE he keep using the Ouji's name!:: " GOKU WAKE UP! "

      " Hm? " the large saiyajin sat up, still sleepy. He looked to his left and smiled at Chi-Chi, " Oh hi Chi-chan, I

just had the most horrible dream. All my gi's were gone and Bibishii died and my portara bond with Veggie broke and it was

just *yawn* horrible. " he leaned his body to the side and used her arm as a pillow, " Chi-chan what time is it? " he smiled

up at her.

      " 12:00pm. "

      " Oh. "

      " ... "

      " 12:00PM!? OHMYGOODNESS! " Goku lept to his feet, " WHY DIDN'T MY STOMACH WAKE UP SOONER! OH VEGGIE MUST BE SO

WORRIED ABOUT ME AND I MISSED MY BREAKFAST **AND MY LUNCH AND-- "**

      " --Goku calm down! " Chi-Chi repremanded. The saiyajin did so and plopped on the ground, " You had a rough night and

you deserved the rest. Now get dressed and I'll make you some lunch and then we're going to go out and get your hair cut. "

she said warmly, patting him on the hands, " And maybe we'll even get you a job! A normal HUMAN job. "

      " Ah.... " Goku stared at her as if several of his brain-cells had just been deep-fried, " What are you talking

about Chi-chan, I am not a human. " he tilted his head, then grinned, " I am a saiyajin peasant and soon-to-be little

Veggie's ~*oujo*~! " Goku let out an eager little giggle at the last word.

      " No you're not! " Chi-Chi said happily in a sing-song voice.

      " Yes I aaaaam! " Goku happily sang back.

      " Look in the mir-ror! " she sang.

      " Ooooooo-kay-ay! " he sang back at her a second time, then bounced over to where the mirror was and cheerfully

waved to himself, " Hello Son Goku! " he said, then froze at his reflection. Goku's eyes widened until they nearly filled up

his entire head, " ...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! "

      " Ohhhh... " Vegeta whimpered as he lay there on his bed in his sparring clothes.

      " Are you coming down already or not? " Bulma sweatdropped as she entered the Ouji's room.

      " I waited 7 whole hours for Kakay to show up and take me out to spar and he still hasn't come. " the ouji pouted.

      " Oh he probably just forgot or something, now come have some lunch. " Bulma said.

      " Bulma, Kakarrotto NEVER forgets about me. " Vegeta said flatly. He sat up, " Something must have happened to him! "

      " Then he slept in, I don't know what to tell you Vegeta. " she sighed.

      " Kakarrotto never sleeps in. He awakens at the crack of dawn, gets dressed, and wakes me up before the sun even

rises to go spar with him! " Vegeta exclaimed, " He hasn't tried to mentally contact us through the portara earrings bond

all day either! " he tugged on his ear hard only to produce no response for the umpteenth time, " The only reason that stupid

accidental bond would break is if Kakarrotto was killed, and I sense his ki so he's not dead. It feels more like he's

sleeping with how low it is. " Vegeta squinted his eyes.

      " Well you can go talk to him and get the full story after you have lunch. " Bulma pulled the still-in-deep-thought

ouji out of bed and out of his room, then downstairs through the living room and into the kitchen, " I'm sure it's nothing

serious. "

      Vegeta stopped and grabbed his tail, then held it up, " You call THIS "nothing serious". "

      " AHH! " Bulma gasped. The tail was dripping in a heavy coat of it's own tears and making wild sobbing noises, " How

in the-- "

      " He's too hysterical to even tell me anything. " Vegeta let it go. His tail sagged and shook in its own despair as

Vegeta and Bulma sat down at the kitchen table.

      " You know it's strange. With how much you worry about your 'peasant' you'd think you would've gone after him by now.

" Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

      " Yes, well I haven't sensed any vibrations of "fear" or "worry" from Kakarrotto all morning so I haven't gotten the

urge to go check on him. Besides if I went to check and found out nothing was wrong he gush all over me about how "sweet" of

me it was to "care" so deeply that I would randomly stop by his house to see if he was "oh-kay". " Vegeta twitched with

embarassment as redness appeared on his cheeks, " I have no feelings of mush for Kakarrotto, there's no reason I should

accidentally lead him to believe I do. "

      " You mean "love", not mush. " Bulma smirked.

      Vegeta's entire face flushed red, " I REFUSE TO USE "I", THAT WORD, AND "KAKARROTTO" ALL IN THE SAME SENTENCE! NO

MATTER **HOW** MANY OTHER WORDS SEPERATE THEM! " he folded his arms stubbornly.

      " Good, I like your relationship with him just the way it is right now. " Bulma nodded, then paled, " I don't know

what I'd do if you started to like, you know who, the way you like me. "

      " Well I DON'T. " Vegeta huffed stubbornly.

      " I think it's the whole "last remaining two of the entire species" thing that worries me the most about things that

could cause that to happen. It keeps making me think of adam and eve or something. " she stirred her afternoon coffee.

      Vegeta visibly twitched in horror.

      Bulma grinned, " Good thing Son-kun's not a woman. You'd be all over her! " she laughed at the idea.

      Vegeta twitched again, " You brought me down here for THIS. "

      " Hahahaha, ahh, no, I'm sorry Vegeta, really. " Bulma calmed down from laughing, " I know you wouldn't fall for Goku

, only other last remaining saiyajin alive or not. "

      " So what have YOU been doing this morning. " Vegeta gritted through his teeth, his face bright red and still eager

to change the subject.

      " Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that. " she said nonchalantly.

      " *RING*RING*RING*!! " the phone rang frantically.

      Vegeta zipped over to the phone, " I'll get it! " he grabbed it and spoke into the mouth-piece, " Hello? "

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! VEGGIE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! "

Goku's voice wailed over phone.

      Vegeta sweatdropped. He covered the mouth-piece and looked over at Bulma, " It's Kakarrotto. He's crying. " the ouji

said dryly, then pulled a double-take, " CRYING?! GAK! " he uncovered the phone, " Kakarrotto are you oh-kay? Your ki's

dangerously low for being awake--WHO ATTACKED YOU! "

      " Oh little Veggie, you care so much about me~~ " Goku sniffled. Vegeta's face turned bright red again, " Little

Veggie, I don't know how to, how to say this but, but, I can't let you see me. "

      " Eh? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " Oh Veggie it looks so horrible! I can't let you see me like this! Never ever ever! I want you to not come over

until I figure out something oh-kay? "

      " Did you, break something? " Vegeta said, confused.

      " ONLY MY HEART!! " the larger saiyajin cried loudly.

      " Oh God. " Vegeta groaned, slapping his hand onto his forehead, " Alright Kakarrotto, tell "Veggie" what's wrong. "

      Goku sniffled, " I CAN'T!!! "

      " WHY NOT! " the ouji snapped.

      " Because then I would break Veggie's heart TOO!! " tears welled up in his eyes.

      " You're not talking to the OUJI on there, are you Goku? " a voice said in the background.

      " I HAVE to talk to Veggie Chi-chan! Veggie makes it all better!!! " Goku exclaimed.

      " No he doesn't he'll only make everything worse now hang up! "

      " No! "

      " HANG UP GOKU WE HAVE WORK TO DO! "

      " NO NO NO!! "

      " HANG U-- "

      " --EEP! "

      " *Beeeeeeeee--* "

      Vegeta stood there holding the phone with a blank expression on his face.

      " What was that? " Bulma said, breaking the silence.

      " It seems that Kakarrotto is having an emotional breakdown and Onna is the cause of it. " Vegeta hung up, deep in

thought, " You know she's been a little more off than usual since the whole "island" incident. I wouldn't be surprised if she

was punishing Kakarrotto more strictly than usual. " he walked into the living room and grabbed his dark brown leather jacket

that was a size too big for him off the jacket-rack and put it on.

      " Going off to 'save' him, are you? " Bulma sweatdropped.

      The ouji grinned, " You got it! " he gave her a thumbs-up, then called up the stairs, " VEJITTO! GOGETA! WE'RE GOING

TO RESCUE KAKARROTTO FROM HIS OWN HOUSE, AGAIN. THEN WE'RE GOING FOR ICE-CREAM! YOU COMING? "

      " Yeah!! " two voices chirped from behind him. Vegeta blinked and turned around only to come face-to-face with the

fusions, " GAK! Will you cut that out! It's just as creepy as when Kakarrotto does it. " he twitched.

      " Sorry Mommy! " Vejitto smiled.

      " Yeah, sorry Toussan! " Gogeta happily joined in.

      " So what happened to Toussan? " Vejitto asked.

      " Who knows! He just called here bawling his eyes out over the phone that he can't see me again. " the ouji sighed.

      " Wow, Chi-Chi really stuck it to him THIS time, huh? " Vejitto paled, then turned to his brother, " I mean, if he

was crying THAT HARD. "

      " That mean 'ol Onna! She KNOWS Kaasan is very sensitive a-bout things concerning Toussan, why would she do something

that mean to him on purpose! " Gogeta looked worried.

      " Because Onna's slowly going senile, that's why. " Vegeta groaned, then let out a few snickers, " Can't say I

haven't contributed to the 'drive-Onna-insane' fund, but there are a number of other factors why she's losing her mind as

well. " he nodded, then struck a heroic pose, " AND THAT IS WHY WE MUST RESCUE KAKARROTTO! "

      " YAY!! " both fusions cheered at once.

      " Ready to go? " the ouji grinned, preparing to teleport.

      " READY! "

      " *POOF*!! " the trio disappeared from sight.

      Bulma sweatdropped from the kitchen table, " I have a bad feeling about this. "

      " WAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA! OH CHI-CHAN I LOOK SO **UGLY AND **WRINKLY** AND ****OLD!!! " Goku cried as he sat on his bed**

and occationally glanced up at himself in the mirror.

      " You don't, really! " Chi-Chi tried to comfort him, " Infact you look very distinguished. " she patted him on the

shoulder.

      Goku looked back up at himself in the mirror and burst into tears, " NO I DON'T I'M ALL GRAY AND OLD!! "

      " It's not gray Goku, it's just, ah, really DARK gray. Like mine, see? " Chi-Chi undid her bun and held out some of

her hair to him, " See sweetie? "

      " ... " Goku examined her hair, " Your gray's darker than MINE! " his eyes watered up again.

      " WAH! " Chi-Chi fell over.

      " Now I'll NEVER be Veggie's ~*oujo*~!! " he sobbed into her hair.

      " Oh Goku he wasn't going to make you "oujo" to begin with! Besides, you'll like being human, I promise. " Chi-Chi

said warmly, " I mean, you already act like one. You don't act like a saiyajin. "

      " You do not know how saiyajins act Chi-chan. " Goku pouted.

      " And you don't either. " she replied, " Goku, Goku listen. If you're human like us, you won't have to sit through

all of your friends and family dying. "

      Goku paused.

      " Your future self hurt so much while he watched everyone grow old and die. This way you won't have to. We can all be

together, you and me and Gohan and Goten. And all your friends, Bulma, Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, they'll all be

with us. I don't want to have to leave you behind Go-chan. " she sniffled at the thought of it, " I can't bear to leave you

behind after all we've been through. "

      The large saiyajin smiled sleepily, " All of us safe and having fun to-gether. I would like that **very** much. " Goku

said, then froze, " But, Veggie--- " he had a flash-forward image of a sad little gi-wearing Vegeta putting a bouquet of

flowers infront of Goku's grave only to suddenly be attacked and captured by a huge in stature gang of shadowed space aliens,

beaten, tortured, and sent off to some horrible terrifying place for the rest of his immortal life, " --AHHH! NO NO NO!! IF

I DIE THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT MY LITTLE VEGGIE AND ALL THE BAD PEOPLE WILL TAKE HIM AWAY AND I'LL NEVER SEE HIM

AGAIN!!! "

      " Goku, what are you talking about? " Chi-Chi asked, slightly worried.

      " VEGGIE!! " he put his hands on her shoulders, " Chi-chan there are many bad people who want to hurt Veggie for

being naughty out in space even though it was Freeza's fault and they'd probably try to steal little Veggie on me and I would

not be alive to save and protect him and say "You can't just come here and try to steal MY little Veggie and I'm gonna fight

you for his life" because I'll be DEAD and they'll just take him away and break his fragile little Veggie-heart and his wild

untameable Veggie-spirit. "

      " Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " OH VEGGIE!! I CAN'T BEAR TO SEE YOU LIKE THAT!! " Goku grabbed his pillow and sobbed into it. He paused for a

moment, " Chi-chan why are my horror-mones jumping up and down like this? " tears shivered in his eyes.

      " Because now you're human and middle-aged like me and before you were still practically a child in your supposed

saiyajin lifetime length of 500 years instead of 100 years. "

      " ...oh. " Goku blinked, " I DON'T WANNA BE MIDDLE-AGED!! I WANT MY VEGGIE BACK AND BIBISHII ALIVE AGAIN AND I MISS

ALL MY PRETTY ORANGE GI'S!!! "

      Chi-Chi twitched, " Forget the gi's! Look what I have for you here! " she held out some of the clothing from the

saiyajin's closet, " Some nice normal human clothes, they can be "pretty" too. "

      " ... " Goku stared at the average-colored clothing, " IT'S NOT THE SAME!!......OH VEGGIE!!! "

      " ... " Chi-Chi twitched again, " Here! " she put an outfit on the bed, " You get changed into this and when you're

done sobbing, which human men don't do, you come downstairs and I'm taking you to get a haircut. Just look at all this! " she

motioned to Goku's hair. The 7 pointed spikes now drooping down almost as much as Trunks's hair, " Don't you want a neat and

tidy haircut like Gohan? "

      " No... " Goku whimpered, " I like my hair just the way it WAS, BEFORE YOU MADE IT ALL LIMP AND **GRAY!!** "

      " Ugh, Goku you should be thanking me! " Chi-Chi said as she left the room, " I've given you a far better fate then

you had set yourself up to have! "

      " But-- "

      " *SLAM*! " Chi-Chi closed the door behind her.

      Goku looked over at the human clothes beside him, hopped his bottom away from it 3 steps and shuddered at it like a

hideous blob from beyond, " OHHHHHH.... "

      " Hm, this is weird. " Vejitto said. He, Vegeta, and Gogeta had split up around Goku's house and were scouting the

area for booby-traps, seeing as Goku's ki was too low for them to directly teleport to.

      " I'm going to go take a bath! " Gogeta chirped randomly as he tossed his vest off by the river.

      " NO YOU'RE NOT NOT HERE!! " Vegeta snapped at him. Gogeta pouted and put his vest back on.

      " Ohhhh. " he huffed, walking back over.

      " Mommy! Goggie! Come look at this! " Vejitto gasped. Both saiyajins zipped over to him.

      " It's Kakarrotto's trashcan, so what? " Vegeta folded his arms.

      Vejitto flipped the lid off to reveal.

      " *GASP*! KAASAN'S CLOTHES! " Gogeta said in shock.

      " ALL of Toussan's clothes. " Vejitto paled, pulling out dozens of gi's, sashes, wristbands, and boots along with any

other martial-arts-related clothing Goku owned; which, by the way, made up about 3/4ths of his clothes altogether. Also in

the trash were the saiyajin's fluffy slippers and the cutesyer half of his pajama selection.

      " Aww, it looks just like Toussan! " Gogeta giggled as he pulled out a familiar Veggie-sized Veggie plush toy.

      " PLUSHIE?! " Vegeta's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the toy he hadn't seen in quite a while, " Kakarrotto,

would NEVER throw out "Plushie". "

      " The you-sized pillow's in here too. " Vejitto said, pulling out "Vedge'ums the Christmas Pillow" Goku had gotten

last christmas which ended up as a failed experiment on Chi-Chi's part to wean Goku off of the ouji.

      " Obviously Kakarrotto wasn't the one who threw all this stuff out. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

      " No wonder Toussan was so upset on the phone! Chi-Chi threw out all his fav-or-ite stuff. " Vejitto said, holding

up a gi top.

      " I know! Let's just return it all to Kaasan and then he will be happy again! " Gogeta went to go pick up the

trashcan.

      " No. "

      " NO? " Gogeta and Vejitto turned to Vegeta, confused.

      " No, as in we're going to capsulize Kakarrotto's belongings and bring them back home once we're done here. Onna is

probably planning on coming out here to burn them so Kakarrotto can't wear any of this again. " Vegeta said as he pulled out

a capsule.

      " What about this? " Vejitto held up Goku's "oujo" costume, " What should we do with Toussan's, oujo uniform? "

      " ... " Vegeta paused and faultered, his cheeks a light red as he looked at the costume.

      " Do you want us to keep it also for Kaasan or throw it away? " Gogeta said, tugging at the outfit's sleeves.

      Vegeta sighed, defeated, " Keep. Not to say that saying that MEANS anything, but, Kakarrotto loves that baka outfit,

it makes him feel, ah, important. " the ouji's whole face flushed red and he looked away, embarassed.

      " Chi-Chi DOES know that throwing away all of Toussan's clothes isn't going to make him forget about us, doesn't

she? " Vejitto shook his head at the cheesy idea as he put the costume back in the trashcan, which Vegeta quickly capsulized.

      " Who knows, Onna's been a little tipsy all of last week, and she was still in paranoid shock the week before that. "

Vegeta recounted, " Our job is to keep Kakarrotto's belongs safe, I may possibly have to install another closet in my room

just to hold them all if Onna desires to destroy his 'saiyajin-ish' clothing so badly. " the ouji thought outloud, then

paused to feel a pair of eyes practically burrowing into his skull from above. Vegeta blinked and looked up to see Goku's

eyes staring desperately at him through window-blinds in one of the windows, " Kakarrotto? " the ouji flew up to the window.

      Goku quickly zipped around to the wall, " Veggie's here! And Ji-chan and Goggie! I completely forgot about our little

fusion-babies!! They will be so sad!! " he panicked, " I do not want my sweet little fusion-babies to be SAD! "

      " Kakarrotto are you in there? "

      " ! " Goku clasped his hands over his mouth. Vegeta was floating directly infront of the window. He pulled out Goku's

oujo outfit.

      " We have all your clothes! They were, ah, in the trash. " the ouji sweatdropped uneasily.

      Goku gasped as he saw the outfit the smaller saiyajin was holding through the blinds, " Oh Veggie! You *SAVED* it! "

he exclaimed happily, " My little Veggie is such a softie! " he grinned, then got another look at his hands and shuddered,

" OHHHHHHHhhhh. "

      Vegeta put the outfit away again, " Kakarrotto we're taking your things back to my house, and you with them! Now

open the window so I can get you out of here! "

      " NO! " Goku panicked.

      " ... " Vegeta blinked, confused, " No? "

      " No Veggie! I can't because I would hurt you! "

      " ...hurt me? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Chi-chan did a bad thing Veggie, and I can't let you see bee-cause it would hurt you so BAD! " Goku pleaded.

      " She's not, physically ABUSING you, is she? " Vegeta would've laughed at the idea had Goku's ki not felt so

dangerously low.

      " N--no. " Goku bit his lip.

      " At least open the window! "

      Goku looked around, then beamed when he spotted the sheets on his bed, " AH-HA! " he grabbed them and put them over

his head and body, then put on a pair of mittens and opened the blinds and window, " Hi Veggie! " he said cheerfully.

      " ... " Vegeta stared, confused.

      " Haha! You look funny Kaasan! " Gogeta giggled.

      " EEEK! YOU CAN SEE ME?! " Goku freaked out.

      " He meant the several large, heavy sheets hanging over your head and body, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said lamely.

      " Oh! *Whew*! " Goku let out a sigh of relief.

      " Did, Chi-Chi do something to your body, Toussan? " Vejitto said curiously.

      " ...haiiiii. " the large saiyajin whimpered, then turned to Vegeta, " OH VEGGIE IT'S TERRIBLE! " he reached out and

grabbed the smaller saiyajin and hugged him as tight as he could, which to Vegeta was unusually weak.

      " ... " Vegeta looked up at Goku confused, then hugged back only to hear a yelp of pain from the larger saiyajin.

The ouji instantly let go.

      " Veggie that hurt! "

      " Ah, sorry. " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, then took a whiff of the big lump of sheets. His eyes widened, " Your scent.

You smell, different. "

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! VEGGIETHATSNOTEVEN**HALFOFIT!! " Goku burst into tears again.**

      " Kakarrotto whatever it is I'm sure it's not as bad as you imagine it to b-- "

      " --Chi-chan made a wish Veggie! "

      " ! " Vegeta froze in place.

      " A wish? " Gogeta blinked.

      " On the dragonballs! " Vejitto added.

      Goku nodded sadly, " Last night. "

      " Ohh. " Vegeta pulled out of the hug, a frightened, pale blue color.

      " Veggie? VEH-GEE! " Goku wildly reached out to grab the smaller saiyajin again, " DON'T GO! VEGGIE I DON'T WANNA BE

A-- " he stopped himself.

      " A? " Vegeta pulled a double-take.

      " A, what, Toussan? " Vejitto said cautiously. Gogeta gulped.

      Goku stammered, " A-- "

      " --HA! " Chi-Chi burst into the room with a pair of scissors in her hands, " Go-chan I found my haircutting scissors

! I can give you a haircut right here! O? " she blinked to see the other three saiyajins, " Ahh, Ouji! " she grinned.

      " What did you do to make Kakarrotto want to hide himself like this Onna! " Vegeta demanded.

      " Oh, nothing much. I just saved him from your EVIL CLUTCHES FOREVER, that's all. " Chi-Chi sent a momentary glare at

him, then smiled at the large saiyajin, " Isn't that right Goku? " she reached to yank off the blankets only to have Goku

pull it back with equal force, " GO-KU! Don't you want to show the Ouji? " she smirked over at Vegeta.

      " You shouldn't make Kakarrotto upset like this you know. " Vegeta said, " It's that sort of thing that drives him

away. "

      " HA! I am NOT making him upset! " Chi-Chi said, then gave the blanket another yank although Goku still held it back.

      " *THUMP*! " something fell down and hit the floor and was now visible through a space between the blankets.

      ::BIBISHII!!:: Nango exclaimed in horror. The large light brown tail lay lifeless on the floor.

      Vegeta gawked at the appendage and carefully picked it up. He squeezed it lightly, " Kakarrotto do you feel anything?

"

      " No... " Goku whimpered sadly.

      Vegeta squeezed it a second time, " Now? "

      " NOOOOO!! " he wailed.

      " Now who's the one making him upset. " Chi-Chi said defensively.

      Vegeta ignored her and continued examining the tail, " It's alive alright, but, it's empty. "

      " Empty? How can it be empty? " Gogeta said, confused.

      " BIBISHII'S **DEAD**, VEGGIE!! " Goku cried.

      " No Kakarrotto, this tail is very much alive. But, Bibishii's soul is gone. How can the tail still be attached to

you and be alive without its soul? " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " Saiyajin tails always have a SOUL! "

      " Easy. " Chi-Chi smiled, " Human beings don't have tails. "

      " ....! " Vegeta froze in place.

      " CHI-CHAN NO! " Goku gasped.

      " That's right Ouji, I used the dragonballs to wish Goku into a normal, MORTAL, HUMAN, EARTHING. " she laughed

victoriously, " And there's nothing you can do about it! "

      " ... "

      " Anything to say about my little TRIUMPH, Ouji? " Chi-Chi said boastfully.

      " ... "

      Chi-Chi blinked, confused, then tapped the frozen saiyajin, " Ouji? "

      Vegeta promptly fainted.

      " MOMMY! " Vejitto exclaimed as he and Gogeta caught the now-unconsious little ouji, " Mommy wake up! "

      Goku peeked out from under his sheets and gasped, " CHI-CHAN! Now look what you've done you made Veggie faint! " he

pouted.

      Vejitto and Gogeta glanced up intime to see Goku's face. Both their eyes widened and the fusions let out two

ear-piercing screams of terror, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

8:01 PM 11/7/2003

END OF PART ONE

Vegeta: (gawking) And THAT'S where it ends.

Chuquita: That's where it ends.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (flatly) Now this is what you call "I couldn't figure out where to end the chapter because it was

getting too long so I chose the cliffhanger of what Kakarrotto's humanized face looks like with his children seeing it for

the first time".

Chuquita: ... (sweatdrops at him) Pretty much, yeah.

Goku: (looks up) That was a LONG quotation little Veggie!

Vegeta: Yes. Yes it was.

Chuquita: OH! I just saw the CUTEST thing just now that I took screenshots of! (grins) Wanna guess what it was?

Goku: (chirps) (excitedly) VEGGIE!

Chuquita: Correct!

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

Chuquita: (to audiance) I just watched downloaded sound-less videoclip of the orignal dbz 2nd End Credits because 1) The

link's picture to the download had a picture I've never seen before--an adorable angel-winged Son-kun, and 2) After Funi's

self-made end credits I wanted to see what was left out of the actual credits! And two things left on the cutting room floor

from the dub credits were SMILING Veggies.

Goku: (super-big grin at Veggie) EEEE!

Vegeta: (pales at sight of super-big grin)

Chuquita: One was a content Veggie-smile (like he had just finished off dinner and had a full tummy) and the second one was

closer to the beginning of the credits which looked almost like a Veggie-plushie!

Goku: (extreme-super-big grin at Veggie while holding arms up over his head to grab and hug Veggie tightly) EEEEEEEEEE~~ !!

Vegeta: (turns green) (starts to slink away)

Goku: (victory howl) YAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (lundges at Veggie and tackles him to the ground, hugging him tightly

and rolling around the floor) MMMMMmmMMMmmmmmm~~~

Vegeta: (bright red) *twitch*.....

Chuquita: (comparing screenshots) At least you look like you're all there in the one that happens later on. In the first one

you look almost brain-dead kaka-happy.

Vegeta: (squeaks out) Which I will be if soon enough unless you get Kakarrotto OFF of me! (points to Son who is smushing

Veggie between himself and the floor in a monster-sized hug)

Chuquita: ...I can't help the fact that he's so much larger than you in general body size.

Vegeta: (glares, then pauses to feel rumbly noise above him) (nearly shrieks) OH GOD HE'S STARTED **PURRING!** GET OFF GET OFF

GET OFF!!

Goku: (giggles obliviously) Vehhhhhh~~~gee...

Vegeta: (vision starts to blur as mind starts to go numb from prolonged exposure to kaka-germs) (grinning dopily) Waah-huh?

Goku: (warmly) I luv u Veggie....

Vegeta: Waaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa---- (goes off like a broken record)

Goku: (blinks) (pinches Veggie's cheek and smiles)

Vegeta: Huh!? (blinks and looks around to see Son grinning and making a pinching motion) (twitch) OH CUT THAT OUT! (squeezes

out of his grasp and back to his seat)

Chuquita: You know the "size" factor's going to be especially fun once I eventually get to the Brolli parody fic; seeing as

while Veggie's one head shorter than Goku, he's TWO heads shorter than Brolli.

Vegeta: (flatly) Thanks for pointing that out Chu.

Chuquita: (happily) Anytime! (to audiance) There's also going to be an interesting rivalry in that one based off a certain

scene earlier in the movie where. It's where Veggie's walking down the hall and Goku happily greets him and Veggie jokingly

says something like "oh Kakarrotto you came all this way just for me to kill you" with a SMILE on his face which ruins any

threatening tone it could have had, then he repremands the peasant saying he'll destroy this "legendary super saiyajin"

himself. Goku's all happily impressed. Then Brolli who had also been nice to Veggie so far in the movie, walks up behind him

and the two have a stare-off like in a wild west movie.

Goku: (pulls out squirt-gun) (chrips) Bang-bang! (squirts water at the side of Veggie's head)

Vegeta: (twitches) Kaka...rrotto...

Chuquita: While normally in my fics it's Son-kun who's being fought over, in this movie-parody it's VEGGIE who's going to be

fought over for once, seeing as there's never really BEEN anyone who's bothered to try and take Veggie.

Vegeta: (cleaning the water out of his ear) (pales) I didn't like what I just heard.

Chuquita: Aw come on Veggie! It'll be fun, at least until Brolli's powers completely engulf him at the end of the movie.

Vegeta: ... (sweatdrops) Do you have any idea what two peasants--one twice my size and one THREE times my size--would look

like having a tug-a-war over me? THEY'D BOTH RIP MY ARMS OFF!!

Goku: (curiously grabs Veggie's arm and observes it) Looks pretty steady to me little Veggie.

Vegeta: (twitches) Baka....

Chuquita: This first chapter came off a little more dramatic than I wanted. But don't worry, things'll cheer up in part 2!

(happily) We'll see you in part 2 everybody! Bye!

Vegeta: Bye.

Goku: (waves Veggie's arm) BYEBYE!!

Vegeta: .....*twitch*.


	2. Snip l Veggie group'hug l to the lookout...

2:48 PM 11/9/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from gba "The Legacy of Goku II"

Mrs. Briefs: Really, dear. You have 99 cookies already! If you get sick on my 

carpet I'll be quite upset! You sure can't get enough of my cookies, can you 

Vegeta? Well that is why I make them. I love having company.

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: Yeah Veggie how many cookies can you possibly fit in your little Veggie-tummy anyway! (pokes Veggie's stomach)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I'm surprised she kept count.

Goku: Haha! I am surprised that Bulma's mom CAN keep count with how fast Veggie eats! (grins)

Vegeta: (twitch) ...my own cookies are still better than those.

Goku: (cheers) YEAH! (glomps Veggie) Veggie let's make cookies together RIGHT NOW!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Baka! We have no cooking equipment or even any ingrediants or anythi-- (pauses to see any and everything

he'd need off-stage behind an innocently blinking Goku) ...you creep me out sometimes, you know that Kakarrotto?

Goku: (grins) I am truely unique, little Veggie!

Chuquita: (puts her gba away) Yeah, ya know I got everything finished on this game with the exception of only ONE more golden

capsule I have to find. But since I did everything else I'm thinking of just getting back to it later on in the week.

Vegeta: Hai, better to let your brain cool off first.

Goku: (to Veggie as they walk to where the cookie-making objects are) Did you know you can put PEOPLE in capsules, Veggie?

Vegeta: (thinks) (smirks) Really? (envisions himself capsulizing Onna and throwing the capsule off a bridge and into the

ocean)

Goku: Well, dead people anyway. I dunno if you can capsulize a live person.

Vegeta: (frowns) (disheartened) Ohhh... ::And that would've been such an **entertaining** demise for Onna too...::

Chuquita: (picks up a mixing spoon) What kind of cookies are you making anyway Veggie?

Vegeta: (scratches his head) Who knows, this is all too random. I usually at least plot it out fir--

Goku: --CHOCOLATE-CHIP! (holds out package of cookie-mix w/an eager little smile on his face)

Vegeta: (takes the box) (sweatdrops) Pre-made's too easy, I like working from scratch.

Goku: (confused) Like making your own chocolate chips from cocoa-beans?

Vegeta: No, like buying chocolate-chips at the store and making the dough from scratch.... (blinks) And how did you know

about COCOA-BEANS?!

Goku: (happy clueless smile) :)

Vegeta: ...uh-huh.

Chuquita: (looks at her watch) Ah, we don't exactly have TIME to start from scratch, Veggie.

Vegeta: (snorts) Fine. (turns to Son) Well Kakarrotto let's get started. (pours the mix in the bowl)

Goku: (cheers) WHEE!! Food-n-fun with VEGGIE!

Vegeta: (cheeks light red) Uh-huh. (observes the mix, rubs some between his gloved fingers) Kakarrotto I'm going to need a

cup in a half of milk, a stick of butter, and two eggs.

Goku: (stares blankly) ... (tilts his head)

Vegeta: Oh neverimnd I'll get it. (walks off)

Goku: ...then what do I do?

Vegeta: (smiles) (mock-sweetness) YOU, watch the bowl and cookie-mix and make sure nothing bad happens to it while I'm gone,

oh-kay?

Goku: (gushes) I will do my BEST, little Veggie! (clasps his hands together)

Vegeta: (pats him on the head) That's a good peasant.

Goku: HEE~~ !

Vegeta: (walks over to the fridge) (sighs) The things I do to keep my subjects happy.

Chuquita: You only have ONE subject.

Vegeta: (twitches) IKNOWTHAT! (goes back to searching the fridge for items he needs)

Chuquita: (blinks) Ah.... (turns to audiance) Here's part 2 everybody!

Summary: The dragonballs are active again and after much thought, Chi-Chi figures out a way to beat Vegeta at his own game,

by wishing Goku human. However the large saiyajin has a lot more trouble adjusting to being a middle-aged human instead of a

saiyajin in his lengthy prime; not to mention the wrinkles and graying hair he gains, and possibly baldingness. Goku hides in

bed, depressed. Will an enraged Veggie be able to turn his peasant back into his rightful species? Will Shenlong even trust

to listen to a wish from Veggie after what happened last time?

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " *snip*! "

      " Veggie? "

      " *snip*! "

      " Hey Veggie? "

      " W--wha? " Vegeta dazily opened his eyes to see he was still unconsious and hovering in a black, backround-less

area of his mind. The sole other object in the area with him hovering inches above him was a blurry orange blob.

      " *snip*! "

      " Veggie? "

      " AHHH! " Vegeta shrieked once he realized what it was and reached to push Goku away only to have the larger saiyajin

hug him before he could get enough momentum to push.

      " OH VEGGIE IT'S SO HORRIBLE AND I AM SO SAD AND NOW I'LL **NEVER BE VEGGIE'S OUJO EVER!! " Goku wailed as he hugged**

tighter. Vegeta twitched, his entire body bright red.

      " Waahhh~~~ " a dopey grin covered Vegeta's face and a small trail of drool hung out the side of his mouth. The ouji

quickly shook it off and squeezed back out of the hug, " GEH!! KAKARROTTO WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT! Even in my DREAMS you manage

to--what are you doing in my dreams Kakarrotto? "

      " I cried myself to sleep after I saw Chi-chan make Veggie faint and I came to talk to Veggie and play with him now

because at least when I am a-sleep my dream-self did not change in a-ppearance or strength at all. " Goku nodded determindly.

      " *snip*! "

      " What's that noise? " Goku blinked suddenly.

      " I don't hear anything. " Vegeta sat up.

      " *snip*! "

      " You don't? "

      " *snip*! "

      " Must be coming from your end then. " Vegeta said, " ...now why am I unconsious again? " he blinked, the trama

temporarily turned his memory of it fuzzy.

      " Chi-chan's wish with the dragonballs that turned me human. " Goku twiddled his fingers, hurt.

      " WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT?! " Vegeta shot up, all it suddenly coming crashing back to him.

      " I wish I could stay asleep like this forever Veggie, so I wouldn't have to wakeup and see how old and wrinkly and

ugly and physically weak and Bibishii's-soul-less and portara-bond-less I am!!! " he wailed, then perked up, " But look!

Here I am still a saiyajin peasant and still strong and young and Bibishii's still alive--sort of. " his tail flicked about

aimlessly behind him in a happy mood.

      " ... " Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head, twitching much like he head before he fainted.

      " ... " Goku blinked and tilted his head, " Veggie? "

      " **I WILL DESTROY HER!!!! " Vegeta screamed with rage, bursting straight into ssj3. The little ouji gritted his**

teeth and started panting angrily.

      " Oooooh! " Goku oohed as he started playing with Veggie's ssj3 hair in the back, " Look how pretty! "

      " ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, causing him to power down half a level to ssj2½, " Kakarrotto do you mind, I'm trying to

muster up the extreme anger and rage needed to utterly obliviate Onna. "

      " Hmm? " Goku paused; the large saiyajin was now hugging onto Vegeta's long ssj3-ish hair like a big golden pillow,

" Oh-kay little Veggie! " he let go and beamed cheerfully.

      " How can you still be oh-kay after all this. You were sobbing like a maniac earlier. " Vegeta blinked, confused.

      " Ah, but I am still a saiyajin in my dreams, little Veggie! " Goku chirped.

      " *snip* "

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta scratched his head, " ...what exactly do you look like as a human anyway? I didn't see anything

but your tail before I, ah, fainted. " he was semi-embarassed that he had fainted to begin with.

      " Oh Veggie no! " Goku gasped, grabbing the little ouji by the arms, " I cannot let Veggie see me like that! It would

hurt Veggie so bad and Veggie would never ever let me be his oujo THEN! "

      " Baka, I'm not going to let you be my oujo no matter WHAT! " Vegeta's cheeks flushed bright red.

      " But that is not true. Future Veggie said-- "

      " --IDONTCAREWHAT"FUTUREVEGGIE"SAIDYOUARENOTGOINGTOBEMYOUJONOMATTERWHATFORMYOUAREIN! " the ouji wildly swung his

arms up and down in a huff. He snorted and folded them, his entire face now the bright red color his cheeks had adorned just

seconds ago.

      " Hee~~, Veggies make for such bad liars! " Goku grinned, " After all Veggie DID save my pretty ~*oujo*~ costume, he

showed me so! And that is more than e-nough proof for me! " he said happily.

      " I knew I should've just trashed that stupid thing. " Vegeta muttered to himself.

      " Do not be grumpy, little Veggie. I am PROUD of you! " Goku glomped him from behind.

      " ... " Vegeta twitched again.

      " *snip*! "

      " ..I, do not suppose little Veggie has some amazing plan he plans to use to save me from the sad scary fate Chi-chan

has plopped me on, huh? " Goku asked hopefully.

      Vegeta thought for a moment, " Easy, I shall find Shenlong and get him to change you back. "

      " ... " Goku sweatdropped, " Psst, little Veggie? Ah, that's how Chi-chan made me human in the first place. The

dragonballs are stone now, you can't summon Shenlong. " he whispered, trying to comfort the smaller saiyajin.

      Vegeta smirked, " I didn't say "summon", Kakarrotto. I said find. We only see Shenlong once or twice a year, there

MUST be someplace where he LIVES while he's "off the job", right? "

      Goku beamed, " YEAH!!....but where would that be? " he blinked.

      " I don't know! " Vegeta sweatdropped, then smirked again, " But I know someone who would. The person who created

Shenlong and the other person who gave him life, Mr. Popo, and Dende. "

      " OHHHHHHH!!! " Goku said, enlightened, " You mean that Mr. Popo and Dende both know where Shenlong is right now and

Veggie is going to bring him back to my very house and force him to change me back in-to the cute little peasant and

soon-to-be-oujo that I **am! "**

      " Exactly! " Vegeta grinned, then glared, " MINUS the "oujo" part. "

      " HOORAY! " Goku cheered, bouncing around happily, " Veggie is a genius! Veggie is a genius! Veggie is a genuis! " he

changed excitedly.

      " Ah, I could listen to the sounds of the peasantry worshipping me all day... " Vegeta mused, " BUT, I have to wake

up and go inact my plan before Onna tries to completely assimilate Kakarrotto into her human-culture. "

      " WHEE~~ ! " Goku slid past Vegeta randomly like an ice-skater. Vegeta sweatdropped, " Veggie come play with me while

we're both still asleep! "

      " *snip*! "

      " Not now! I need to wake up so I can save you as quickly as possible! " Vegeta exclaimed, " I don't need my sole

remaining peasant having a gigantic trama because I didn't act fast enough, you know. "

      " Oh. " Goku nodded, then spun around on his toe to create a temporary orange tornado around himself, then spun

around Vegeta in a circle and then off in random directions. Goku slowed down so that the tornado around him disappeared and

he himself was visible again, " **I know how to make little Veggies wake up! " he grinned. Goku bounced infront of the ouji**

and stood almost 3 inches away from him. Vegeta's face instantly turned bright red.

      " A, a little TOO close, don't you think? " the ouji squeaked out.

      " Shh. " Goku giggled, putting his finger over his mouth, " Haha! SPLIT FORM!! " he struck Tenshinhan's pose for the

technique. Five more Gokus split out from the first one. The group of identical peasants now surrounded the little ouji in a

circle.

      " AHHHHH! " Vegeta shrieked, whipping around in all sorts of directions to see the many other Gokus that were now

standing around him. He turned back to the first one, shaking while glowing bright red at the huge concentration of the

amount of kaka-germs hovering in the air around him, " HOW THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO THAT!! "

      Goku grinned and stepped forward a bit, causing Vegeta to nervously back up until he hit something equally as large

and warm. He looked to see another Goku smiling down at him.

      " WAH! " Vegeta nearly fell over if not for the fact that the peasants were slowly closing the circle of space

between Vegeta and themselves. They all stopped at the same moment, causing Vegeta to breathe a sigh of relief.

      Goku pumped his fist in the air excitedly, " VEGGIE GROUP-HUG!! "

      " ! " Vegeta froze in place as all six peasants lundged at him at once, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "

      " AH-HAAH!! " Vegeta screamed as he bolted awake, panting heavily, his heart practically beating out of his chest,

" And it worked too. " he twitched, realizing he was awake, " Curse your mushy methods, Kakarrotto. " the ouji's cheeks

temporarily flushed red.

      " Toussan you're AWAKE! " Gogeta gushed happily, kneeling next to him on the floor of Goku's room.

      " Huh? Gogeta. " Vegeta shook the remaining sleepies out of his head, " ACK! WHERE'S KAKARROTTO?! "

      " He cried so hard after he saw you faint that he fell asleep and Onna dragged him out of the room. " Gogeta

explained, " Vejitto sneaked off after them. He said if he had stayed here and let me go off instead I would have a-ttempted

to murder Onna by now. " he twiddled his fingers, slightly embarassed.

      " Well let's go after them then! " Vegeta got up shakily to his feet, " We need to secure Kakarrotto's well-being and

THEN I shall begin my engenius plot to change him back into his rightful species. " he nodded confidently.

      ::And bring back my Bibishii?:: Vegeta's tail sniffled hopefully.

      " Yes, and bring back your Bibishii. " Vegeta said flatly, redness covering just above his nose. He shook it off,

" Now let's go! "

      " HAI! " Gogeta saluted him and marched Goku-style after the ouji as they made their way out of Goku's room and

through the hallway that eventually led to the stairs.

      " ...so? " Vegeta spoke up, the two now halfway through the hallway, " You and Vejitto, saw Kakarrotto? "

      " We saw his head. " Gogeta looked away, shuddering.

      " Is it, bad? I mean, what am I saying OF COURSE IT'S BAD! " Vegeta complained to himself, then turned back to the

fusion, " But is it, THAT bad? "

      Gogeta nodded quickly, his eyes instantly filling up with tears.

      Vegeta turned a pale green, " Oh God, it's THAT bad. "

      " *snip*! "

      Vegeta froze in place, " That sound is, very familiar. " he kept walking only to bump into something and fall back on

his rear end, " OOF! "

      " WAH-YA-YA-YA-YA-YA-YAAAA!!! " Vejitto yelped as he did his best to keep from falling down the stairs thanks to the

prompt bump to his back. The fusion regained his balance and plopped down on the top step, " *WHEW*! " he sighed with relief,

then looked over his shoulder, " OH! " he grinned, " MOMMY! You woke up! " he gushed in the same manner as Gogeta had moments

ago.

      " Yes. I've noticed. " Vegeta twitched, then slid beside the fusion. Gogeta soon followed the other two, " What's

going on down there? " he whispered.

      " When I first got here 5 minutes ago, Chi-Chi was dragging Toussan into the kitchen. " Vejitto whispered back, " I

didn't know what she was planning on doing at first so I watched from here. She just spent the last 3 minutes just tieing him

to one of the kitchen chairs and gagging him. About a minute ago, she started snipping. " he gulped.

      " Snipping. " Vegeta said in a dead-toned voice. Another cloud of doom hung over the ouji's head, " What do you mean,

snipping? "

      Vejitto gulped, then grabbed his parent and hugged on tightly, " SHE'S CUTTING HIS HAIR, MOMMY!! SHE'S CUTTING

TOUSSAN'S HAIR!!! " he wailed.

      " Ehhhhhhhhhh.... " Gogeta's eyes watered up again.

      " **THAT'S THE SOUND THAT KAKARROTTO HEARD?! ONNA CUTTING HIS HAIR!! " Vegeta exclaimed, then quickly lept out of the**

hug and flew down the stairs. The ouji swung around and dashed into the kitchen to see Chi-Chi standing over Goku with a pair

of scissors in her hand and a cheerful look on her face. In addition to the gag Goku had a black eye-mask over his eyes so

no hair would get in while it was being cut. She froze when she heard the thump of two feet landing beside her.

      " Ouji. Hello again. You finally woke up, did you? " she chuckled, " I'm still working on Go-chan's hair right now

but I'll be with you in a second. "

      Vegeta glanced down at the floor and nearly let out an ear-piercing scream only found in old horror movies. On the

floor were mounds of dark-gray hair. The hair littered the entire area around the chair. Vegeta found himself practically

choking down on his own spit as it kicked in who those globs of hair belonged to, ::That's, that's Kakarrotto's HAIR. Or,

at least parts of it:: he shuddered, ::It all looks so, gray and, old. Like Onna's hair:: he picked up a piece and studied it

for a moment.

      " HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD TOUCH THAT! " Chi-Chi snapped, " YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH ANY

PART OF HIM! EVEN THE PARTS THAT AREN'T ATTACHED ANYMORE!! "

      Vegeta sent a death-glare at her only to have Chi-Chi swing a punch at him. The ouji easily ducked, then paused when

he saw something flutter past his head and to the floor. Vegeta looked up to see Chi-Chi had chopped part of his top spike of

hair off.

      " MUHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get for interfering, Ouji! " she beamed.

      " *FLOOF!* " the chopped off hair instantly regrew back into place within seconds and looking like Chi-Chi had never

cut anything at all.

      " WAHHHHH!! " Chi-Chi fell over, then jumped back onto her feet, " WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! "

      " Didn't I tell all you bakas back when I had finished training in the room of time and space to fight Cell? " Vegeta

snorted as he waved his fingers through the newly re-grown chunk of hair, " Saiyajin hair does not change from the moment we

are born, with the exception of facial hair of course, which is why you've never seen my hair nor Kakarrotto's grow any

longer than it already has. Cutting a saiyajin's hair is a pointless task because it regrows back into place within seconds.

I remember Kakarrotto's mother using something to slow down the process on her own hair when she cut it because it's normally

as long as Raditsu's and hard for her to move around with. It never gave Raditsu a problem though having such long hair. "

he thought outloud, then sent a death-glare at Chi-Chi, " But KAKARROTTO is a different story altogether!! " Vegeta screamed.

      " OH YEAH! " Chi-Chi challanged him, then turned back to find Goku gone along with the chair, " WAHH!!? GOKU??? "

      " Heeheehee! " Vejitto grinned as he and Gogeta dashed out of the house carrying the chair and the unconsious Goku

who was still trapped to it, on it, " We are very sneaky indeed, huh Goggie? "

      " Hai!! " Gogeta chirped. They dashed down the hill before stopping. The two fusions set the chair down and went to

work untieing Goku.

      " YOU GET BACK HERE YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI-SPAWNED MONSTERS!! " Chi-Chi ran out of the house and at the fusions, who

both gripped onto the unconsious and now-untied Goku tightly.

      " YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GET THROUGH US FIRST!! " Vejitto said heroically as he and his brother held onto Goku tighter.

      " YEAH! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY KAASAN'S PRETTY BLACK HAIR!! " Gogeta added defensively.

      " HOW DARE **YOU** MESS WITH GOKU'S HEAD AND TRY TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! " Chi-Chi yelled and held up her scissors,

" ALL THREE OF YOU!! "

      " RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! " a deep war-cry erupted from the house as a missle flew

head-on down the hill and screeched to a halt seconds infront of Chi-Chi. The little ssj3 ouji snarled up at her in pure rage

as a small bit of sweat dripped down the side of Chi-Chi's face. He took a look past her at the freed Goku's appearance and

his anger instantly doubled 10 fold, " HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY PEASANT! " Vegeta roared, trying to get the aged and

hair-cut appearance of Goku's face out of his mind.

      " YOU STOLE HIM AWAY WAY BEFORE I DID, OUJI! " Chi-Chi snapped back.

      " OH YEAH? IF YOU CHOP OFF ONE MORE LOCK OF MY PEASANT'S HAIR I WILL SHOW YOU WHY I AM FEARED THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE

UNIVERSE!!! " Vegeta screamed.

      " I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! " Chi-Chi went into a fighting position.

      " ...huh? " Goku blinked, opening his eyes, " Chi-chan and Veggie stop yelling so loud! " he pouted, sitting up,

" You make my head hurt. "

      " ... "

      " ... " Both Chi-Chi and Vegeta froze in place. The ouji powered back down to normal.

      " Umm, what are you yelling about? " Goku asked curiously, reaching up to put his hands behind his head.

      " DON'T. MOVE. " Vegeta said.

      " Uh... " Goku blinked, pausing his hands before they reached where his spikes were supposed to be.

      " Just, don't move. " Vegeta gulped.

      " Why? "

      " It, got worse. " the little ouji stood back up straight and looked away.

      " WORSE? " Goku's eyes widened.

      " It is not worse he looks much better now! And much more presentable! " Chi-Chi huffed, insulted.

      " ... " Goku reached up to grab the sides of his spikes only to grab air instead, " Ehhhhhh, WAAHHHHH! MY HEAD IS

GONE!! " he freaked out.

      " WAHHH!! " the others fell over.

      " YOUR HEAD'S NOT GONE YOU BAKAYARO ONNA JUST CHOPPED YOUR HAIR DOWN TO HUMAN SIZE!!! " Vegeta snapped at him, then

gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

      Goku froze in place, then looked down at his pajamas which were littered with pieces of dark gray hair, " AHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " he screamed, then bolted down the hills towards the river to get a look.

      " GAH!! KAKARROTTO COME BACK!!! " Vegeta shouted, prepared to run after him only to sweatdrop at how slow Goku was

running compaired to when he was still saiyajin, " I can't believe this. " Vegeta twitched, then snapped back at Chi-Chi,

" IF YOU WANTED TO CUT HIS HAIR SO BAD YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED IF IT WAS OH-KAY WITH HIM FIRST!! " he shouted, then ran after

Goku, well, more or less jogged. Vegeta didn't have to run that fast to catch up to him, " Ah, hey Kakarrotto? " he asked,

running in-pace with Goku.

      " NO NO NO VEGGIE DON'T LOOK AT ME! " Goku wailed, turning his head away from the smaller saiyajin.

      " I can look at you all I want! I'm your ruler! " Vegeta pouted stubbornly.

      " No you're not! " Goku cried, " Veggie's the "prince of all saiyajins" and I'm not a saiyajin anymore! "

      " You're still a saiyajin on the inside Kakarrotto!! "

      " How can you even call me that anymore I'm not even Veggie's peasant I'm a human now!! " he bawled.

      " I call you Kakarrotto because THAT'S WHO YOU ARE!! " the ouji snapped, then muttered, " It'll be a cold day in

h.f.i.l. when I address YOU as "Goku". " Vegeta spat the name out.

      Goku slowed down, " So, Veggie still luvs me? "

      " O--of course I do, baka! " Vegeta's face turned bright red, " And that's why I'm going to personally drag the great

"eternal dragon" up here and FORCE him to fix the unwanted changes Onna made him place upon your body! "

      " Oh Veggie. " Goku stopped completely and clasped his hands together. Vegeta skidded to a halt beside him, " You're

so wonderful to me.

      " Uh. " the ouji's cheeks flushed red.

      " Veggie would never try to change me at all, would he? " Goku sniffled happily, " If, Veggie was in Chi-chan's place

, I mean. "

      " Ahh, you know Kakarrotto just because you've been so tramatically cursed, it doesn't mean you should start thinking

things about me that, uh, you shouldn't really be thinking. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

      " I feel funny inside, Veggie. " the larger saiyajin's mouth quirked up into an odd little smile, " It's all bubbily

and warm and, nice. "

      Vegeta paled, " That's nothing, really! That means nothing Kakarrotto it's just due to the fact that, ahh, you're

hungry! "

      " Hungry? " Goku looked up, making sure his bangs, which Chi-Chi hadn't gotten to cutting yet, hung enough over his

aged eyes so Vegeta couldn't see how much older they looked.

      " Yes. You see, human stomachs feel that way when humans are, ahh, hungry. " Vegeta let out another nervous laugh,

" Bulma, she, ah, told me so herself. Yeah. "

      " Oh. " Goku replied, " ...Veggie? "

      " Uh-huh? "

      " Can I try to, hug Veggie. Like this? "

      " If you feel up to it, I, guess. " Vegeta tried to avoid eye-contact.

      " YAY! " Goku glomped onto him with all his might, then gasped, " Oh my goodness! "

      " W--what? " Vegeta choked out.

      " Veggie is HARD! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Veggie's arms, and his back, and his tummy! " Goku said in shock, " Usually Veggie is so soft and squishy! "

      " Yes well usually "Veggie" near-identical to you in strength and THAT is why Veggie seems "squishy". " the ouji said

, slightly annoyed.

      " Ohhh! " Goku started rubbing one of Vegeta's arms in awe, " I never no-ticed how strong Veggie looks. " he grabbed

the ouji by the waist and attempted to pick him up off the ground only to fail and start panting heavily, " And....and heavy.

REALLY heavy! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped again.

      " Here! " Vegeta grabbed Goku instead and pulled him way too easily up off the ground. The ouji gawked, " Holy crap

you're like a FEATHER! "

      " Wahhh~~ " Goku said dizzily from how fast Vegeta had pulled him.

      " Kakarrotto. " Vegeta set him down, " I'm taking our "fusion-babies" to Dende's to find out exactly where Shenlong

is. THEN we're heading to Bulma's for the supplies we need, if any; after that, we're tracking Shenlong down and bringing

him here. "

      " HOORAY! " Goku cheered, then paused, " But, what if Veggie does not find Shenlong. "

      The ouji paled, " Let's just hope that doesn't happen. "

      Goku gulped, " Oh-kay Veggie. " he paused for a moment, unsure, " What about, me, Veggie? "

      " What? You think I'm leaving you here after what Onna's done to you! Look at yourself! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      Goku blinked, " That is what I was going down to the river to do. I have not seen how I look yet--well, I have, just

not with my hair chopped off. "

      " It's not ALL chopped off Kakarrotto--and you'd better keep away from any mirrors until we change you back. It's

quite, tramatic-looking. " Vegeta said, then grabbed the larger saiyajin and picked him up, " Off we go. " he blasted off

into the sky.

      " Whee! Haha! " Goku laughed happily, " Veggie is my HERO! " he clasped his hands together.

      " I haven't DONE anything yet. " Vegeta sweatdropped, then mentally shouted, ::VEJITTO! GOGETA! WE'RE GOING TO

DENDE'S!::

      ::Hai Toussan!::

      ::Hai Mommy!:: two voices mentally chirped back as Vegeta prepared to teleport.

      " DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT STEALING HIM AWAY AGAIN YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi screamed from down below

as she raced off after them on foot, " KINTO'UN! " she called out. The little yellow cloud came flying out of the sky,

" MWAHAHA! " Chi-Chi laughed maniacally, then jumped onto the cloud, and fell right through it, " OOF!---HEY! " she snapped

at Kinto'un.

      " Heeheehee, silly Chi-chan! " Goku laughed, " You know that if you have recently done a bad thing that Kinto'un

won't let you fly on him! "

      " I'M NOT THE ONE DOING BAD THINGS THE OUJI IS!! " she shook her fists in the air.

      " Poor Onna, so in denial. " Vegeta smirked, then teleported out of sight.

      " OOOH! " Chi-Chi fumed, then dashed back up towards the house, " GOHAN!!!! "

      " CURSE YOU COLD WEATHER! Mr. Popo wishes a thousand curses upon you for robbing Mr. Popo of Mr. Popo's wonderful

plant-life! " Mr. Popo, wearing winter-weather clothes, shook his mitten-covered fist in the air. Winter had come early at

the lookout and it was snowing above Kami's household.

      " You know Popo, we could always just WISH the cold weather away. " Piccolo said muffled through the scarf that

covered his nose and mouth. Piccolo also had on in addition to his normal clothing, dark brown gloves and two rather

oddly-shaped red earmuffs.

      " That's a waste of a wish, the snow will be gone eventually! " Dende sweatdropped, shivering from the cold,

" B--besides, " he pulled his hat down past over his ears, " Someone already made a wish on them last night. "

      Piccolo paled, " Oh man. It wasn't VEGETA again, was it? "

      " I don't think so. " Dende sweatdropped, " It was a much lower ki than Vegeta's. "

      " That's a relief. " Piccolo said, " ...maybe I should try to start a fire? " he contemplated.

      " You're going to need more than a fire to warm THIS place up. " a voice came from below him. Piccolo looked down to

see Vegeta staring up at him.

      " ACK!? " Piccolo nearly feel over, " VEGETA?! "

      " Yes. Vegeta. " the little ouji narrowed his eyes at the tallest member of the Z senshi.

      " Hi Piccolo! " another voice chirped beside him. Piccolo inwardly winced, instantly recognizing the voice. He turned

to Goku and groaned.

      " Hello Go--OOOLY CRAP! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!? " he pointed at the large saiyajin standing beside him.

      " I'm Son Goku! " he chirped again.

      " Buh--but-- " Piccolo sputtered.

      " Onna made an terrible horrible wish last night! " Gogeta popped out from behind Goku.

      " She wished Toussan into a HUMAN! " Vejitto added.

      " Then cut his hair! " Gogeta finished.

      " ...oh. " Piccolo managed to speak again, his eyes bulging out of his head.

      " CHI-CHI was the one who made the wishes?! " Dende gawked, heading over towards Goku.

      " Uh-huh. " Goku nodded sadly, " But, but Veggie told me all sorts of nice things on my way here so I feel much

better now! " he beamed over at the little ouji, who's face turned bright red and he had to look away.

      " Have you, seen your hair yet? " Piccolo asked, paling.

      " No. " Goku shook his head, " Veggie says I shouldn't and that it would be more tramatizing than me seeing how old

and fragile I look now. " he paused, " How does my hair look? "

      " Like Gohan cut it. " Piccolo said bluntly.

      Goku laughed, " Hahaha, aww Piccy you're so silly! Gohan can't cut hair! Chi-chan cuts his hair. "

      " I'm guessing she cut yours then. " Piccolo said.

      " Well, sorta. " Goku blinked, trying to look up at his own head, which was literally impossible without a mirror,

" She didn't get to finish though, that's why I still have my bangs. " he twirled one of the four big floofy bangs with his

fingers.

      " Thank God. It's the only part of your hair that's still recognizable. " Vegeta snorted, then perked up, " But don't

worry Kakay! As soon as your body is returned to its rightful species your hair will regrow back into its proper place

instantly. Watch! " The ouji zapped off the tip of one of his spikes with his ki only to have the hair grow back in less than

3 seconds, " See? "

      " Haha! Is there NOTHING my little Veggie is not cap-a-ble of? " Goku clapped for him, entertained.

      " Oh brother can't they take this someplace else? " Piccolo groaned, sick to his stomach.

      " NOW. " Vegeta announced, a spotlight appearing shining down on him. The ouji pulled out a microphone and held it

up to Dende, " Tell us where we can find Shenlong to undo the damage that Onna has wrought upon Kakarrotto's body! "

      Dende sweatdropped, " Vegeta-san it's not really right for me to tell you where Shenlong i-- "

      Vegeta grabbed Dende by the collar and held up with his spare hand, " Tell me where Shenlong is or I shall severely

injure you!!! "

      " Like, bruises and cuts, injured? Or broken bones injured? " Dende asked.

      " Snapped spinal cord injured. " Vegeta said in a deadly tone of voice.

      " Ah...fine. " Dende twitched. The little ouji dropped him, " After Shenlong grants wishes, most of his power is

drained, but until he gains enough power back to transport himself back home he usually vacations on a certain uninhabited

tropical island. Dragons are like lizards--cold blooded you know. " Dende snapped his fingers and a bright green 3-D

holographic model of the earth appeared hovering over his head. Dende pointed to it and a red dot appeared on a small island

patch, " That's, where Shenlong is. "

      " Perfect. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together evilly, " Now, how do we know if we're getting close to this so-called

island. "

      Someone tapped the ouji on the shoulder. Vegeta whipped around to see it was Mr. Popo holding what looked like a

glass jar containing a clay figurine of Shenlong.

      " WAHHH! MR. POPO DON'T GIVE HIM THAT WHAT IF HE BREAKS IT HE'LL KILL SHENLONG!! " Dende fell over.

      " Mr. Popo has put Shenlong's body back together with super-glue many times. It will not be hard to fix if Shenlong

does break apart and with the amount of sheer determination and protectiveness Vegeta is overcome with at the moment, Mr.

Popo doubts Vegeta will break it. " he handed the model over to the small saiyajin, " Shenlong's model with glow bright green

like Shenlong himself it is placed nearby him. "

      " Haha! It's a Dragon Radar for the dragon himself! " Goku laughed, amused, " Kawaii! "

      " Can Shenlong still grant wishes in his current state? " Vegeta demanded.

      " Yes, but seeing as how much it drains him, he will be very late returning ho-- " Dende began.

      " --that's all I need to know! " Vegeta grinned evilly.

      " Do we need any super-special equipment to catch Shenlong, Dende? " Vejitto grinned eagerly.

      " No. Not really. " Dende shrugged.

      " Oh. " both fusions pouted.

      " I guess we should stop by Bulma's anyway, at least get something for Kakarrotto to wear other than his pajamas for

the entire trip. " Vegeta tugged on the larger saiyajin's sleeves.

      " HOORAY! " Goku cheered, then grinned, " I want to wear some of VEGGIE'S clothes! " he beamed.

      Vegeta twitched as he grabbed and preparted to teleport Goku again, " Oh NO you're not! " they disappeared from

sight.

      Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo stared at the now empty spot that had held the four saiyajins.

      " You think it was smart to give him that model? " Dende asked Piccolo, uneasy.

      " It got rid of them, didn't it? " Piccolo smirked.

      " ...agreed. " Dende nodded decidedly.

      " Good. " Piccolo pulled out a few sticks of wood, " Now about that fire... "

      " Isn't it BEAUTIFUL, Mirai? " Bura said happily as she held up the object. Mirai looked down at the chibi and

sweatdropped.

      " What is it? "

      " It's a picnic outfit for Kakarroujo! " Bura smiled, " You know, for when Toussan takes Kakarroujo out on picnics

on the flourishing hillside overlooking a waterfall! "

      " Bura, when has that ever happened before? " Mirai said dryly.

      " Well, it hasn't happened YET, but that doesn't mean it won't happen in the future! " Bura said cheerfully.

      " Uh-huh. " Mirai sweatdropped at the light pink dress that looked like something out of "The Sound of Music".

      " Kakarroujo will look so pretty in it that Toussan's jaw will drop clear to the floor in awe! " Bura hugged the

dress tightly.

      " *DING*DONG*! " the doorbell rang.

      Bura bounced over to the front-door and opened it.

      " Hi Bura! " Goku said happily.

      " HI KakarrOHHH.. " Bura took one look at Goku and her eyes rolled back up into the head and she fainted on the spot.

      " Does it look that bad? " Goku glanced down at her, worried.

      " Wow Son-san, what'd you DO to her? " Mirai gawked at the now-unconsious Bura, then looked up and nearly shrieked to

see what the larger saiyajin looked like, " WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA--?! "

      " Onna wished Kakarrotto into a human and we're going to wish him back. " Vegeta said simply. Goku took the big pink

floppy picnic hat off the table and put it on his head to hide the hair cut off of his head. He smiled happily.

      " He looks like a middle-aged GOHAN with bangs! " Mirai sweatdropped.

      " Hai. Onna cut it that way. " Vegeta felt a small burst of rage. Goku plopped down in one of the chairs at the

kitchen table and took some of Bura's markers off them, then grinned.

      " It's rather, ahh, creepy looking. " Mirai said for lack of a better word.

      " I was going to try and find something for Kakarrotto to wear. " Vegeta said, then turned to Goku, " Unless you feel

up to seeing how one of those bright orange gi's of yours would look on THAT body. "

      " Hmm? " Goku looked up from what he was doing.

      " What ARE you doing? " Vegeta walked over to him.

      " I am punishing Chi-chan! " Goku said happily, raising his left arm which now beared on the upper side of it the

words "I" and "Veggie" written in black with "I" written above "Veggie" with a large bright red heart between them.

      Vegeta turned a pale green, " My God I hope that's not written in permanent marker. "

      " Isn't it pretty Veggie! I wrote it all by myself! " the larger saiyajin said, proud of himself as he held his arm

out happily.

      " ...by "heart", you mean "luv". Not "love", right, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said, checking.

      The large saiyajin tilted his head cluelessly for a moment, then grinned, " I heart you TOO, Veggie! " he chirped.

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Umm, I'm going to set Bura down on the couch for now. " Mirai laughed nervously, still shocked at Goku's now more

aged and human appearance.

      " I still can't get used to the i-dea that my hair is chopped off. " Goku pouted, adjusting his hat, " Does it really

look like Gohan's, Veggie? "

      " Sort of. " Vegeta shrugged after watching Goku remove the hat for a moment, " Infact it looks even tamer than that

if you can believe it. "

      " Ehhh... " Goku paled.

      " Well, look who finally came back home. " Bulma chuckled as she left the lab and walked past Vegeta in the kitchen.

She blinked and laughed at Goku, " Nice hat Son-kun! "

      Goku turned around to face her and took off the hat to pout.

      " AHHHH! " Bulma shrieked, falling backwards, " YOU'RE NOT GOKU!! "

      " Yes I am. " the large saiyajin said, hurt.

      " Kakarrotto has been changed into a human by a wish Onna made to Shenlong. I'm going to help him change back. "

Vegeta explained in a nutshell.

      " Oh Son-kun that's HORRIBLE! " Bulma gasped, reaching for his hair and rubbing it on the top, " However for some

strange reason this makes me feel a lot better about my own aging abilities. "

      " Probably does WONDERS for Onna's self-esteem too. " Vegeta muttered.

      " Why did Chi-Chi want to make a wish like that? Goku was much more attractive as a saiyajin. " Bulma folded her

arms, then sweatdropped as Goku's eyes filled with tears.

      " Bulma thinks I'm ugly now. "

      " No! No Goku that's not it! " Bulma waved her hands in the air frantically.

      " Ah, now you've got him started. " Vegeta smirked.

      " You shuddup! " she twitched.

      Goku whimpered sadly and then paused as Vegeta patted him on the arm.

      " Don't worry Kakarrotto, your, ah, inner charm still shows through. " the little ouji said comfortingly.

      " Oh Veggie... " Goku mused, switching from being depressed to staring down at the smaller saiyajin w/big sparkily

eyes, which, due to his bodily aging had grown slightly less sparkily.

      " Cookies anyone? " Mrs. Briefs walked by randomly carrying a big plate of warm chocolate chip cookies.

      " OOH! ME ME ME! " Goku grabbed the whole plate and started stuffing his face with cookies only to freeze after he

finished off the 5th cookie. A cloud of doom hung over his head, " Oh no.... "

      " "Oh no" what? " Vegeta paled.

      " I, I'm **FULL!!!!** " Goku wailed, dropping to his knees, " NOOOOOOOOO!! I'VE ONLY BEEN "FULL" THREE OR FOUR TIMES IN

MY ENTIRE LIFE! And now I have become full by eating not even half a dozen COOKIES? THAT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT FOR

SOMETHING I DID NOT DO!! "

      " Now you see what you did? " Vegeta groaned.

      Bunni bent down slighty and patted him on the head, " I'm so sorry, sir. " she turned back to the others, " Bulma we

should get your new friend some of the low-fat diet cookies in the cabinet if he's this upset from eating the regular ones. "

      Goku shuddered in horror, " "SIR"? "LOW-FAT"? "DIET"? WAHHHHHHHH!!! MY POOR LIT-TLE EARS ARE STAINED!!! " he wailed,

" I DON'T WANT TO BE AN OLD PERSON ANYMORE!!! "

      " Then put on one of your gi's and let's get going. " Vegeta said, holding out the capsule containing the trashcan

containing Goku's thrown-out saiyajin-clothes.

      " NO!! I cannot bear to see how sick-i-ly I look now that I am OLD and a HUMAN and people are calling me SIR. "

Goku's eyes widened as he shook on the floor.

      " Ugh. " Vegeta moaned in frustration.

      " Kaasan! That's Goku down there! " Bulma whispered to Bunni.

      " OH! Oh my! " Bunni gasped, " THAT'S Goku? Oh where has all the time gone he looks old enough to my husband if I

were a little younger! He was such an attractive young man too. " she sighed sympathetically.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Goku started wailing at a pitch unheard of since his toddler

days on Bejito-sei.

      " Ohhh GOD, Kakarrotto stop crying already! " Vegeta exclaimed, then thought for a moment, walked over to where Goku

was laying on his back and plopped down onto the larger saiyajin's stomach. Goku instantly stopped crying. Vegeta sighed,

then allowed his mind to wander off into whatever empty space he had left and let his tongue hang out the side of his mouth

to give off a clueless demenor.

      Goku tilted his head up slightly, then let out a squeal of joy the moment he saw the expression Vegeta had on his

face. Goku sat up and glomped the little ouji tightly, " OH VEH-GEEEE~~ !!! "

      " Hehhhhhh... " Vegeta's face glowed bright red. He quickly shook it off. Vegeta glanced down slightly and gasped to

see there were hundreds of little red unmoving dots on Goku's body. The ouji recognized the kaka-germs and shuddered only to

pause after he was aware none of them had lept to move onto his body. Vegeta nervously reached forward and picked up a

handful of the tiny dots off Goku's shoulder, then narrowed his eyes and inspected them closely. They were all cold instead

of giving off a warm, mush-inducing glow. And they all had x's for eyes, making one thing very clear to the ouji, " They're

dead too?! " he whispered in shock.

      " Hmm? " Goku blinked, " Who is dead Veggie? "

      " No-one! " Vegeta quickly dropped the kaka-germs back onto Goku's body. The ones on his own body leftover from the

day before were still very much alive. Vegeta gulped, ::Onna didn't just kill Bibishii, she killed off the kaka-germs as

well once she made that wish!!:: " Speaking of Bibishii.. " Vegeta trailed off as he glanced over at the tail, which, due to

the fact that it was now a lifeless fuzzy lump, was now collecting all sorts of dust and grime like a large feather-duster,

" Kakarrotto maybe you should tie Bibishii around your waist until we bring her back to life alright? " Vegeta said.

      " That sounded odd. " Bulma sweatdropped as she watched Goku do so.

      " Bulma, we're looking for clothes for Kakarrotto, you have anything he could temporarily wear until he regains his

saiyajin physique? " Vegeta asked.

      " I probably have something upstairs for him. " Bulma said, tugging on Goku's pajama sleeve, " I dunno what would fit

him in this condition though. Maybe something like-- "

      " --a suit! "

      Goku looked over to his left to see Chi-Chi standing there grinning and holding up said outfit. Goku shrieked,

" AHHH-HA! NO NO NO!! "

      " Onna, how did you get here so fast?! " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Well, you see I was driving at full speed until I hit traffic and suddenly remembered that we don't DRIVE

automobiles, we drive sky-cars! We can go in MORE than just two directions! SO, I flew upward and past the entire highway! "

Chi-Chi said, proud of herself, " And I didn't crash ONCE! "

      " Where's Gohan and Goten? " Bulma asked.

      " Oh, out on the front lawn throwing up. " Chi-Chi brushed it aside. Bulma sweatdropped, " Honestly you'd think

being super saiyajins they could at LEAST handle a little car-drive! "

      " You know somebody who ISN'T a super-saiyajin would enjoy it if you were to LEAVE, you know. " Vegeta narrowed his

eyes at her.

      " HA! " Chi-Chi laughed defiantly, " I am here to put my Go-chan into proper human clothing and drag him off to some

job interviews I scheduled on my drive here! " she grinned, then tossed the suit at Goku.

      " AHH! IT BURNS!! " Goku shrieked, tossing the suit off of his head, " IT BURNS LIKE HOT FIRE!!! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Baka. "

      " Here Goku, now go get dressed! " Chi-Chi picked up the clothes and handed them to him.

      " VEGGIEHELP!! " Goku exclaimed in terror.

      Chi-Chi grabbed him by the collar and pulled him against her, " Goku if you so much as call out for that Ouji ONE

MORE TIME so help me I will use the kitchen knife I have in the car and chop your tail clear off! "

      Goku instantly grabbed his tail and held it against his body protectively, " YesChichan! " he squeaked out.

      " Now go get dressed. " she pushed him off into a nearby room.

      " YesChichan! "

      " WOW is her brain taking a beating. " Bulma murmured in Chi-Chi's direction.

      " Uhhhhh. "

      Bulma blinked to see Gohan had waddled up to her with that I-just-threw-up-and-I'm-still-kinda-queasy expression on

his face, " Oh! Gohan. Hi. "

      " I don't suppose you have anything to snap her out of it, huh? " he asked desperately.

      " I'm afraid not Gohan. The only person who could snap Chi-Chi out of it NOW would be herself. " Bulma sighed, then

suddenly bolted to attention, " AH-HA! " she beamed, " Of COURSE! WOW what an ingenius idea I should pat myself on the back

for it! " Bulma said proudly, " Pat me on the back Gohan! "

      " Gohan did so, then yelped and reached to grab his mouth with his spare hand only to throw up all over the floor.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Well, at least that was just the tiling and not the carpet. "

      " Oh my I'll get the cleaning bots on it right away. " Bunni pinched her nose in disgust as she walked off. While

a human could throw up quite a deal, a demi-saiyajin can throw up many times that amount, hence the reason Gohan and Goten

still hadn't finished regurgitating their previous meal.

      " I wish MY stomach could still fit that much inside it. " Goku said forlongingly from the other room.

      " You be quiet and get dressed! " Chi-Chi snapped, then smiled, " Besides Goku, you'll like having a NORMAL-sized

stomach. Why it'll save me HUNDREDS on the grocery bill! "

      " How can you think of GROCERIES at a time like this is BEYOND my comprehension! " Vegeta glared at her.

      " A LOT of things are beyoned YOUR comprehension, Ouji. " Chi-Chi smirked, " Like how nice and HUMAN Go-chan looks in

a suit! Come on out sweetie! " she called into the room.

      Goku stood in the room before the full-length mirror, staring at himself in heart-break, " My hair... " he whimpered,

touching the top of his head, " MY HAIRRRRR!! " Goku wailed, and, had he still been in his original species, would have

burst into ssj3 by now, but instead a fairly large red glow similar to that of the kaio-ken hovered around him instead.

      " GOKU COME OUT! "

      " HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! " Goku lept out of the room and pointed to his head, " I LOOK LIKE A

FREAK OF SAIYAJIN NATURE!!! "

      " YOU'RE NOT **OF** SAIYAJIN NATURE! YOU'RE A **HUMAN! " Chi-Chi replied, " Human men don't have crazy hair-styles like**

that and go around in bright orange gi's swinging their tails around and getting romantic with evil little monster Oujis! "

      " But, Chi-chan used to think I was a-dorable and handsome and sexy back when she was nice. " Goku sniffled.

      " Oh GOD never let Kakarrotto say the word "sexy" EVER AGAIN! " Vegeta shouted, twitching and holding his hands over

his ears as if they had been poisoned while he faught to keep his face from turning bright red.

      " Little Veggie how do **I** look? " Goku's bottom lip wobbled.

      Vegeta cringed at the sight of him, " Like any of the many other human beings that walk down the streets of this

city. "

      " WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Goku started bawling again.

      " Hold still! "

      Goku paused to see Chi-Chi hand one hand holding his bangs and the other holding the pair of scissors from before,

" EEK!!! " he pushed her hands away, " YOU CAN TAKE A-WAY MY HAIR STYLE BUT YOU WILL **NEVER TAKE AWAY MY BANGS!! " he shook**

his fist in the air.

      " Oh fine. We'll go to the interviews WITH them. " Chi-Chi huffed, putting her scissors away.

      " I am not going to any interviews Chi-chan I am going with my little Veggie to Shenlong's summer home and make him

turn me back into an a-dorable saiyajin peasant which I am! " Goku folded his arms stubbornly.

      Chi-Chi glared at him for a moment, then zipped behind Goku and grabbed ahold of his tail, " Say goodbye to what's

left of your wife, Ouji's tail! "

      ::BIBISHII!!!!:: Nango screamed at the top of his lungs.

      " CHI-CHAN NO! " Goku gasped.

      " Then stop crying like a big baby and act like the human you are and come with me to your interviews! " Chi-Chi

hissed, then started to drag him out to the car, " Gohan, Goten we'll see you later! " she waved happily to them, then

strapped Goku into his seat and flew off in the sky-car.

      " RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr.... " Vegeta growled under his breath.

      " Oh man has she flipped her lid. " Mirai let out a low whistle, " I mean, I knew it was going to happen eventually,

just not like THIS! And not that fast! "

      " Poor Son-kun. " Bulma frowned.

      Vegeta turned to her, dead-serious, " Bulma, I need you to find the exact location of an island on the map for me.

Can you do that? "

      " Uh, sure. " she blinked, " Maybe, it'd be better if we ALL went down to the lab, oh-kay? "

      " What about Bura? " Mirai pointed over to the still-unconsious chibi.

      " Oh let her rest. It's her naptime right now anyway. " Bulma shrugged, then headed downstairs to her lab.

      " And your name is, Son Goku, correct? " the woman sitting behind the desk asked as Goku and Chi-Chi sat in two

chairs before her. Chi-Chi with a pleasant look on her face and her right hand still gripping onto the scissors in her pocket

while Goku did his best not to burst into tears, seeing as how it was something human adults normally did not do.

      " Yes. " he nodded, " Veggie calls me Kakarrotto though. That's my saiyajin name, Kakarrotto Koi. "

      Chi-Chi lightly whapped Goku on the back of the head, which, seeing as they were now near-equal in strength, hurt

Goku as much as it would had he still been saiyajin and whacked by Vegeta instead, " You're not a saiyajin anymore so that

NAME is null and void now, GOKU. " Chi-Chi whispered.

      " Who is Veggie? " the woman asked, confused.

      Goku smiled warmly, " Veggie is my HERO! " he clasped his hands together, his cheeks light pink, " AND my little

buddy, AND my ouji, AND my sparring partner, AND my portara fusion and fusion dance partner, AND my favorite thing to hug for

comfort in the whole wide world! " Goku's face gradually grew more pinkish until his entire face was glowing bright pink.

      Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead in frustration.

      " ... " the woman blinked, creeped out, " Ah, next? "

      " Now Son Goku, where were you born? " the man asked him as Goku and Chi-Chi sat at the second interview.

      " Oh! I know that! I was born on Bejito-sei! " Goku chirped.

      " Bejito-SEI? " the man blinked, confused.

      " He means, ah, Bejito CITY, yes. Hahaha, silly Goku-san! " Chi-Chi patted him on the shoulder.

      " And, where is this Bejito City? "

      " Freezer blew it up. " Goku pouted.

      " Freezer? Who is Freezer? " the man said.

      " The evil space-alien ice-jin who kidnapped my Veggie when he was small and extra-little and forced him to do bad

naughty things and killed Veggie but we brought him back to life and I turned into a super saiyajin and I beat Freezer up and

then Veggie's time-traveling son from the future but not this future another timeline's future where the Earth was over-run

by these two evil androids used Bulma's time-machine and he came back to the present and killed Freezer with his sword! "

Goku nodded determindly.

      The man stared at him blandly, " Next! "

      " So? Son Goku? Do you like animals? " the third interviewer asked him as Goku and an increasingly annoyed Chi-Chi

sat again in another office room in another building.

      " Oh yes I like animals very much! I hunt and eat bears and tigers and wolves and dinosaurs and FISH all the time! "

Goku grinned, the thought of a roasted, baked, or fried dinner making his mouth water.

      " Ohhh. " Chi-Chi groaned, holding her head in her hands and sulking.

      " Umm, how about pets? Do you have any pets, Mr. Son? "

      Goku thought for a moment, " Well a while back my son Gohan had a dinosaur he called Hiyah who still comes over every

once in a while and tries to mooch food off us. "

      " Mmm-hmm. " the interviewer scribbled something down on her notepad, " And what about you yourself? "

      " Oh! I have Kinto'un! " Goku beamed. Chi-Chi groaned again and shook her head which was already in her hands.

      " Kinto'un? " the interviewer blinked.

      " HAI! Kinto'un is my magical little yellow cloud who I can communicate with through my super-strong psychic powers

who was first given to me by Muten Roshi the turtle hermit and then later on given to me by another one of my teachers

Karin-sama who's a talking white cat who lives at the top of Karin Tower with my samurai friend Yajirobe who can't ride

Kinto'un because Kinto'un is very picky about who he lets ride him because if you are a bad person who is having bad thoughts

then you will fall right through Kinto'un and be unable to ride him at all! "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " :) " Goku smiled contently.

      " NEXT! " the woman shouted. Goku tilted his head still smiling while Chi-Chi face-faulted.

      " Wahh!! "

      " Goku, I really, REALLY wish you'd stop telling the truth. " Chi-Chi groaned as they walked down the streets of

West City.

      " But Chi-chan telling the truth is very important! " Goku pouted, " If I did not tell the truth how would anyone

know who I am or even trust me! Besides lieing is a very bad thing and it can make your nose grow really long! " he pointed

to his own nose, then paused, " Hey, you think if Kuririn started lieing he would sprout a nose? " Goku looked down at his

own.

      " UGH!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " GOKU, JUST, just be quiet, oh-kay! "

      The large saiyajin pouted, " Ohhh. " he looked down at the ground, then perked up, " Hey! Does this mean I can go

back to see my sweet little Veggie a-gain! " his eyes went all big and sparkily.

      " NO! " Chi-Chi said bluntly. Goku pouted.

      " Ohhhh, my poor little Veggie he must be so lonely and a-lone and missing me TERRIBLY! " Goku sniffled at the

thought of a sad extra-small Vegeta wearing a little blue gi and sitting all by himself in the corner of a huge dark room,

crying softly to himself, " I CAN'T BEAR THE THOUGHT OF IT OH SWEET LITTLE VEGGIE-CHAN FORGIVE ME!! "

      " SNAP OUT OF IT! " Chi-Chi slapped him across the face, " The Ouji's not alone Bulma's entire family along with

Gohan and Goten are all at Capsule Corp WITH him! And even so that evil little Ouji's used to being all alone--he traveled

in a tiny round spaceship across the galaxy for two decades he's used to being by himself for long periods of time! "

      " That does not mean that Veggie enjoys it. " Goku rubbed his slapped cheek in pain.

      " Now. We're going to try ONE MORE building and THIS TIME when the interviewer asks you questions you will read the

answers off these little cue cards. " she handed a small packet of index cards to him.

      Goku gasped, " But Chi-chan! That is CHEATING! " he looked down and read a few of the cards, " NO! That is not just

cheating that is LIEING as well! A DOUBLE bad-deed! "

      " Oh for crying out loud! " Chi-Chi grumbled.

      " I was never a doctor at General Hospital, Chi-chan! I am terrified of needles and how would I even get on that tv

show to bee-gin with! " Goku pouted, then thought for a moment, " I guess if one of the characters started taking up martial

arts and I could be introduced as their teacher or maybe just introduce me as somebody's former ex-cousin twice removed who

fell into a quadruple coma only to a-waken months later to find out I won the lottery and am now a wealthy and successful

bus-i-ness man. " Goku rambled on.

      " OOOH! GIVE ME THAT! " Chi-Chi snatched away the cards, " FINE! No lieing, but that doesn't mean you can't stretch

the truth a little bit! " she grinned.

      " Stretch the truth? " Goku blinked, confused.

      " Yes. It's like telling the truth only exaggerating a few things in your favor to make it all sound less, well, in

your case, bizarre! "

      " I dunno... " Goku trailed off.

      " Oh come on! Let's try it! This is the last interview of the day, you have nothing left to lose! " she said,

dragging him further down the street.

      Goku looked down at himself and frowned, " You can say that again. "

      " So, Mr. Son, do you have any prior work experiance? " the 4th interviewer asked.

      " Umm, well, ah, I have worked before. " Goku laughed nervously.

      " Where? "

      " Uhhhhh... " he trailed off. Goku looked over his shoulder to see Chi-Chi giving him a thumbs-up sign. He turned

back to the interviewer and gulped, " I worked, uhhhhhh, at uhhhhhh-- "

      " *THUMP*! "

      Goku froze. In nervousness he had sweat bad enough to cause his tail to slip off from around his waist and hit the

ground with a hard thump.

      " What is that? " the interviewer gawked.

      " It's uh, a sausage. Haha, yeah. " Goku laughed nervously again, " Named, Bibishii. "

      " You, have a name, for that sausage. "

      " Yes. " he smiled cheesily.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Why is it sticking out the back of your pants. "

      " Because, ahhhh, because, uh... " Goku started breathing heavier, " Uhhhhh... "

      " Yes, Mr. Son? "

      " ITSASAIYAJINTAILBECAUSEIMASAIYAJINWARRIORFROMOUTERSPACEANDCHICHANMADEMELIEANDICANTSTANDHAVINGTOLIETOANYBODYANDIAM-

-SOSORRYIWASDISHONESTTOYOURIGHTNOWcanIstartoverplease? " Goku sniffled.

      " ... "

      " ... " Goku gulped, crossing his fingers.

      The interviewer took a deep breath, then smiled calmly at Goku, " **NEXT!!! "**

      " Here it is. " Bulma smiled as she pointed to the dot on the screen, " The island you're looking for, Vegeta, has

no name, but here's it's coordinates. " she held out a piece of paper and handed it to him, " What do you need it for? "

      " Basically, Shenlong is on that island and now that I know where it is Kakarrotto and I are going to capture him. "

Vegeta smirked while looking the paper up and down.

      " WHAT?! What do you mean SHENLONG?! Shenlong's long gone til next year! The dragonballs were just used the other day

! They're all STONES now and-- "

      " --haven't YOU ever wondered where Shenlong goes after you make a wish? " Vegeta interupted.

      Bulma thought for a moment, " Umm..I guess he goes home. "

      " Correct. " the ouji nodded, " And this little island here is his rest-stop. Dende said it's where he recharges

enough energy TO get himself back home--wherever THAT is. "

      " So, you're going to kidnap "the **eternal dragon**" and bring him HERE. " Bulma said incrediously, " To MY HOUSE. "

      " Yup! " Vegeta smiled.

      " Vegeta, Shenlong won't FIT inside my house! "

      " You, have a BIG HOUSE, Bulma. " Vegeta pointed out.

      " BUT NOT BIG ENOUGH TO FIT SHENLONG INSIDE IT! "

      " Well then I'll just hover him OVER someplace, or make him grant the wishes while we're still ON the island or

something like that. " Vegeta rattled off, then plopped down on a nearby couch that happened to be in the lab.

      " ...shouldn't you get going? " Bulma sweatdropped.

      " I'm waiting for Kakarrotto. It's HIS body, HE should be there when we make the wish. " Vegeta nodded stubbornly.

Vejitto and Gogeta happily nodded with him.

      " Oh. I get it. You're all one big happy family, huh? " Bulma snickered.

      " WAHH! " Vegeta would've fallen over had he not been sitting down.

      " And NOW for MY invention! " Bulma said happily as she clasped her hands together, then proudly walked over to a

nearby sheet-covered machine and unveiled it, " AH-HA! "

      " ... " the others just stared at it blandly.

      " Kaasan that's just the time-machine. " Mirai pointed out.

      " Not that part, the time-machine is just the engine my NEW invention runs on! " Bulma boastfully explained, " I

connected these two wires from the control panel to this computer here. I can pull anyone out of any time period from any

place with this! " she grinned, " I call it the Time-Snap! Well, that's what I'm calling it until I figure out a proper name

to call it. I was inspired to use it by what Gohan said earlier about Chi-Chi only being able to snap herself out of this

continuing spiral into insanity she's been heading towards lately. "

      " That's an interesting way of putting it. " Vegeta said dryly.

      " SO! I'm going to use the Time-Snap to bring the sane, non-tyrannical Chi-Chi from the past, here to the present so

she can snap her present self out of it! " Bulma said happily.

      " Wouldn't TWO Onnas just be complicating things as it is? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " No of course not. It would be sort of like, well, YOU trying to convince your future self not to crown future Goku

as his oujo. " Bulma compaired.

      " ...you could bring him here for me to do that? " Vegeta blinked.

      " Well not NOW! We have more important things to do! " Bulma sweatdropped, " AFTER past Chi-Chi makes present Chi-Chi

see how undeniably mental she's gone, we'll just put past Chi-Chi through the brain-freezer and send her back to not even a

second after she left! She won't even remember she time-traveled in the first place! " Bulma grinned.

      " Interesting theory, but when has Onna EVER been sane? " Vegeta pondered.

      " Before she had Gohan of course! " Bulma nodded.

      " Wow I feel loads better now. " Gohan said flatly, hurt.

      " Oh! I'm sorry Gohan I didn't mean it that way! " Bulma laughed nervously, " It could probably just have to do with

the fact that she had you so early in life and she probably had a lot of adjusting to do after leaving the castle to live at

Goku's house. "

      " We have a CASTLE? " Goten grinned excitedly, then paused and looked up at Gohan, " Hey Gohan why don't we live in

the castle? "

      " Because the castle belongs to Ojichan, not Kaasan and Toussan. " Gohan sweatdropped, then thought for a moment, " I

guess if Kaasan had really wanted to we would have lived there... "

      " Hai, but Onna's castle probably isn't as big and impressive as mine. " Vegeta smirked.

      " At least her castle still exists. " Mirai sweatdropped.

      " So? Are you ready to try it? " Gohan asked Bulma.

      " Hmm? Oh! It'll take a couple more hours for me to get the final bugs out of it, but after I get that done, yeah. "

Bulma nodded cheerfully.

      " *SLAM*!!! " the front door slammed a floor above them.

      " I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! " Chi-Chi shouted from upstairs.

      " Well, you better get working then. " Vegeta smirked at Bulma, " Onna sounds pretty mad. " he said as he trotted

over to the stairs and started to climb them, " I better go see what it is before Kakarrotto gets even more hurt than he

already is--that is--if that's at all possible. "

      " Alright. " Bulma said uneasily, " But be careful oh-kay? "

      " You don't have to worry, Bulma, I'll be fine. With Kakarrotto in a human body that automatically makes ME the

strongest being in the universe. " he smirked.

      " What about Vejitto and Gogeta? " she pointed at them. The two fusions smiled contently at their parent.

      " Ah, they're tied for 2nd. " Vegeta replied, then dashed out of the lab.

      " 2nd place is good. " Vejitto smiled.

      Gogeta cheered, " HOORAY FOR 2nd!! "

      " *plop*plop*plop*plop*! " Goku's eyes widened as the sound of little foot-steps came up the stairs, distracting him

from Chi-Chi's long and increasingly angry rant on how terrible Goku was at the interviews. Goku turned to the corner of the

room just as something walked around it. Goku beamed at the little ouji who was now watching the scene blankly. Goku tapped

Vegeta on the shoulder, causing the ouji to glance at him. The larger saiyajin lifted the sleeve on his left arm to reveal

his "I (heart) Veggie" 'tattoo' with the words "SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" now freshly scribbled beneath it. Goku happily clicked

together Bura's two markers he had in his free hand. Vegeta paled and twitched slightly.

      " Ah, hai. " Vegeta's voice cracked. He cleared his throat, " So, Onna, how did Kakay's "job hunt" go? " he smirked,

still slightly uneasy at Goku's exhibition.

      " TERRIBLE! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " The man can't lie to save his life--AND WHY AM I TELLING **YOU** THIS! GET OUT OF

HERE, OUJI!! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Ya know, I'd love to, but you see, this is MY house. "

      Chi-Chi paused, then looked around the living room, " Oh. Yeah. Right. "

      ::Early senility:: Vegeta mentally flashed to Goku, who let out a few little giggles.

      " What's so funny! YOU JUST BLEW FOUR CHANCES AT A JOB, GOKU! **FOUR CHANCES!! " Chi-Chi shouted.**

      " What did Kakay do wrong? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " He kept telling the TRUTH to all the interviewers, THAT'S WHAT! "

      Vegeta smirked, " But **I** thought you were supposed to tell people the truth. "

      " When the truth is LOGICAL, YES! " Chi-Chi said, " GOKU'S BACKGROUND IS SO INSANE EVEN **I** WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT HAD I

NOT LIVED THROUGH IT WITH HIM!! "

      " Saiyajin peasants don't do will in forced labor, you know. " Vegeta nodded.

      " Oh yeah? Well how does the economy work on YOUR planet, Ouji? Go ahead, enlighten me! " Chi-Chi challanged him.

      " ... " Vegeta stared at her blankly.

      " WELL? "

      " ...how would **I** know what my planet's economy was like? I was only 7 when it blew up, I wasn't old enough for my

parents to start teaching that sort of thing to me yet. " Vegeta blinked.

      " AAUGH!! " Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead while Goku giggled at Vegeta's disknowledge of the subject, " IF

YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOUR OWN ECONOMICAL SYSTEM WORKS THEN DON'T SAY GOKU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WORK AN EARTH-JOB!!! "

      " **I can give ****Kakarrotto a job. " Vegeta grinned evilly, " Once he's a saiyajin again anyway. "**

      " HA! ME HAND HIM OVER TO YOU! NOT IN YOUR DREAMS, OUJI!! " Chi-Chi snapped.

      " I'll pay Kakarrotto quite heavily. " the small saiyajin said. Chi-Chi twitched slightly.

      " It does not include that creepy servant-maid outfit...does it Veggie? " Goku paled.

      " Hm? No. Not this job. This one isn't as, involved as being my servant-maid. " Vegeta smiled while rubbing his nose.

      " What's the job, Ouji? " Chi-Chi demanded.

      " Ah, I've gotten you interested, huh Onna? " Vegeta grinned.

      Chi-Chi scowled, " NO. I just want to know what it would be? "

      " An assistant. "

      " An assistant? " Chi-Chi repeated, suspiciously.

      " Hai. Kakarrotto would, "assist" me with various things around the house. He could wear his gi and everything. "

Vegeta explained.

      Goku tilted his head, " "Things", Veggie? "

      " Yes Kaka-chan. FUN "things". " Vegeta smirked.

      Goku's eyes widened with glee, " OOOOH! **FUN!** " he whipped around to face Chi-Chi, " I wanna work for **Veggie,**

Chi-chan!!! "

      " NO WAY HE'LL JUST USE THE EXTRA TIME HE'LL HAVE YOU HERE FOR TO MANIPULATE YOUR MIND!!! " Chi-Chi ranted.

      " 100 zeni a week. " Vegeta grinned.

      " ... " Chi-Chi's expression went blank.

      " That would add up to 400 zeni a month and 4800 zeni a year. Whadda you say? " Vegeta held his hand out.

      Chi-Chi grunted in frustration.

      " Come on Onna, what's the chances of you actually finding a job for Kakarrotto anyway? And besides, he's HUMAN now.

I can't touch him. Right? " Vegeta snickered, then gave a mental wink to Goku, who burst into a grin.

      " ERRRRRRRR... " Chi-Chi growled.

      Vegeta whipped out a pocket full of zeni and shook it infront of her face, " Come on, you know you want the money.

It must be so hard having to hunt your own meals and sow your own clothes all the time, ne? "

      " ... "

      " It won't be long you know. Just your average 9 to 5 sort of deal. " Vegeta rattled off, " Infact, scratch that. I

will instead call upon Kakarrotto whenever I need him and he will have to drop everything he's doing at your house and come

over to mine. That gives it for flexibility, huh? "

      " ... "

      " 100 zeni. Kakay won't have to work too long and hard for it. Infact, I'll even give him a test run for a whole 2

weeks. If you like the money you're getting, then perhaps we can work out a deal. " he said slyly.

      " Heeheehee~~ "

      Vegeta paused and looked over at Goku who now had a nametag hanging around his neck that read "Veggie's Assistant"

with the word "Veggie" in Goku's sloppy handwriting and "Assistant" in a cursive, romantic-looking font. Vegeta paled.

      " DONTDOTHAT! " he swiped the nametag off of Goku, the ouji's face bright red. He glared back and fell over to see

Goku had a second copy of the nametag back around his neck, " Baka.... " Vegeta twitched on the floor, then jumped to his

feet, " How about it Onna? "

      " No no no! Don't do it! The Ouji's evil! It's an evil scheme! He's plotting against you! " a tiny little Chi-Chi

angel mentally appeared on one of Chi-Chi's shoulders.

      " But there's MONEY! " a tiny Chi-Chi devil appeared on her other shoulder, " So what if you sell out! You'll

ACTUALLY be getting CASH! 100 zeni a week is enough to keep you more then well off! "

      " But what about Goku! "

      " Goku's human now the Ouji won't have any passionate desires for him as a human! "

      " What if he's planning something...? "

      " TAKE THE MONEY!! "

      " Ohhhhh....SHUDDUP!! " Chi-Chi screamed up at the ceiling while holding a hand pressed on either of her ears.

      Goku and Vegeta looked at her as if a few too many screws had come loose.

      " FINE! " Chi-Chi took the money from Vegeta, " But only for ONE week. Not two! Got it! "

      " Understood. " Vegeta snickered evilly, then grabbed Goku and walked outside, " Come Kakay, I have a few chores for

you to do in the backyard. "

      " ? " Goku tilted his head, confused, " Chores, Veggie? "

      ::Of course not, baka. That was all a ruse:: Vegeta mentally explained, ::I'm going to teleport us to this island

Shenlong's on so we can turn you back into a saiyajin, just wait until we're out of Onna's visual field alright?::

      ::Oh-kee doh-kee little Veggie!:: Goku chirped and latched onto Vegeta from behind.

      ::Vejitto, Gogeta. I have Kakarrotto with me and I'm ready to teleport. I'll meet you there!::

      ::Alright Mommy!:: Vejitto mentally called back.

      Vegeta sensed around for a ki similar to Shenlong's. After about 10 or 15 seconds he finally spotted it, the dragon's

ki weaker than usual. Vegeta grinned and teleported out of sight, soon followed by Vejitto and Gogeta down in the lab.

      Chi-Chi walked out to the backyard, snooping around to see where the two saiyajins had gone. She gasped to see

neither one was no longer in the backyard, " I'VE BEEN HAD!! " she gasped, then paused, " ...why am I not surprised. "

Chi-Chi said flatly, then chucked the wad of money down on the floor in anger, " CURSE MY MONEY-HUNGRY NATURE!!!! "

      " 'Welcome to the Island of Magical Creatures rest stop'! " Vejitto cheerfully read the sign outloud while Gogeta

picked up a rather large seashell off the island and looked at it curiously.

      " Wow look how big it is, Jitto! " Gogeta said in awe. Vejitto turned to glance over at him only to suddenly feel

two more ki's appear behind them.

      " Gogeta. Vejitto. " Vegeta nodded to them.

      " Hi kids! " Goku chirped from behind Vegeta.

      " AHHHHH!! " both fusions exclaimed in horror as they covered their eyes.

      " Do I really look THAT bad? " Goku sweatdropped.

      " Well... " Vegeta trailed off.

      " You look like you have been tortured and beaten for 10 full years, Toussan! " Gogeta said sorrowfully, still

covering his eyes.

      " Hai! I never want to be turned into a human if THAT is what it would look like! " Vejitto shuddered.

      " Well neither of you will have to worry about that. " Vegeta said, " Especially once we get Kakarrotto back to

normal. Now let's go find Shenlong! "

      " Oh-kay! " both fusions chirped cheerfully as if nothing had happened and followed their parents off into the

deeper part of the island.

      " Are you SURE this is the right island Veggie? " Goku asked as the continued walking, " I mean, it's awfully small,

and Shenlong is awfully, well, BIG. "

      " Really big! " Vejitto grinned.

      " SUPER BIG! " Gogeta topped him, also grinning.

      " I sense his ki nearby so he must be here. " Vegeta folded his arms, then whipped something out from behind his back

, " Besides, why else would this be glowing? " he held up Mr. Popo's Shenlong model statue to reveal the object was now

fluxuating between its normal gray tone and a bright green color.

      " So pretty! " Goku clasped his hands together, then noticed an oddly-shaped space between two nearby bushes. The

large saiyajin glanced between them and gasped, " Oh my goodness! IT IS SHENLONG! "

      " WHERE? " both fusions said at once, bouncing to either side of Goku to peer off through the bushes as well.

      " Let me see that! " Vegeta demanded, then hovered above all three of the other saiyajins and looked through the

bushes only to gawk at the sight, " ...you gotta be kidding me. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

10:16 AM 11/13/2003

END OF PART TWO!

Chuquita: I have a feeling this is going to be only a 3-parter.

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) Really?

Chuquita: Yeah, I mean, they're already there and Goku's getting his saiyajin body back in the next chapter. I think I

subconsiously shortened it because I don't like seeing Son-kun in pain.

Goku: (grins) I am a luvable little peasant! (tail wags behind him)

Chuquita: (smiles) That you are!

Vegeta: (looks at date) It's only still THURSDAY?!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I know. It's been a while since I got two chapters up in the same week and the 2nd WASN'T on Friday.

Vegeta: (smirks) Onna's going to get one heck of a lesson in part 3, huh?

Chuquita: Yup!

Vegeta: (evil snickers) Heh-heh-heh...good.

Chuquita: I should get ready to re-watch the Goggie movie so I have it fresh in my head for when I get started on the parody

of it. Since this chapter's getting long as it is, I think we'll just answer the reviews right now.

**_To Rionarayne:_**_ Only the Corners have script format, not the actual story itself :D Glad you liked it though._

**_To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin:_**_ I know what you mean, I feel so sad at seeing Son-kun in human form; which is the reason I_

_haven't really given a full description of his appearance in human form yet; and Veggie and the fusions are sticking by to_

_help him. They get Shenlong to change him back in the next chapter, so don't worry :)_

**_To Saiyan*Queen*Vega:_**_ Thank you for the mention of the Kaka-germs, you were right in guessing only the source (Goku) and_

_not anyone else related to him would be changed. The only kaka-germs that were knocked off were the ones that were on his_

_body at the time the wish was made. Meaning that the kaka-germs that were left on Veggie survived because they weren't_

_zapped by Shenlong's super-powers._

**_To Storm:_**_ Thanks! Shenlong does consider Goku one of his old friends seeing as how long he's known him, Bulma, and the rest_

_of the main db crew. He's not completely used to Chi-Chi or Vegeta yet._

**_To Cathowl:_**_ Ironically, I did get this chapter out soon :D Heh, Chi-Chi's in trouble._

Vegeta: (grinning) Onna's in quite a BIT of trouble.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops at humongo grin Veggie has on his face)

**_To JSF:_**_ Chi-Chi's mental condition is due to 3 things, reaching middle-age, all the bizarre way she's lost Goku in the_

_past; being killed twice, going out into deep space; and Veggie's taunts. Veggie does care very much for his peasant._

_Bibishii will be wished back to life after Goku's a saiyajin again._

**_To Nuki:_**_ Heeheehee, more papers for Son-kun. O! I remember that Chaotix game. In addition to that you could also enlarge_

_your character like in Mario Bros, only to a more extreme size. I never got the game because it was for Sega Saturn; a system_

_I never owned ^_^ A super-chibi Jitto would be so kawaii! I bet they do make a third game, seeing as they've gone through the_

_rest of the series. I luv how since everyone's super-deformed in the gba game that stuff that's supposed to be scary: like an_

_angry Veggie or Cell spitting out the Cell Jr's, gets terribly cheapened to the point where I've laughed fairly hard at it._

_(The Cell Jr's just appear on-screen. It was funny when Cell knocked Hercule out of the ring and the shot actually follows_

_Hercule flying off-screen). Hai, Veggie still has the fusion-babies :D_

**_To Miyanon:_**_ Not offended at all._

Vegeta: (grins) I enjoyed the rant. (snickers) If only Onna was here.

**_To Miyanon:_**_ While Chi-Chi hasn't fallen off the major cliff of eventual insanity, she's definately fallen down the minor_

_one of mental-disturbedness. She gets that type of rant near the end of the story by her past (and still sane) counterpart,_

_and possibly a small battle. She's not just cheating, but sort of sabotaging herself by wishing Son human. The real blow_

_doesn't hit her until the very end of the fic when she realizes the repercussions of what she's done.                                                                                  _

**_To SacredGoggles:_**_ I've never thought of Veggie turning Chi-Chi in to the police. There is a last laugh next chapter._

**_To Saiyajin-Neko:_** _Chi-Chi's beginning to become dellusional. Goku says quite a few things to her once he's back to normal_

_about all this._

Goku: (sweatdrops) Chu-sama, you're going to give away the whole third chapter.

Chuquita: Not all of it though.

Vegeta: (happy-lil-Veggie) I'm enjoying the shared anger towards Onna. Makes me feel less alone in the battle.

Goku: (oblivious) What battle?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Baka.

**_To rara2:_**_ Aw, thanks so much! Unfortunately for Veggie, Brolli also likes the fact that Veggie's such a small size (he_

_appears even smaller compaired to Brolli than Goku seeing as his head can reach the near-top of Goku's chest but he only goes_

_up to Brolli's waist)._

**_To Nekoni:_**_ There was more peppy-ness in this chapter as compared to the last one. I like drama but it sometimes makes me_

_sad when I write it._

**_To Callimogua:_**_ Veggie definately gets some revenge on Chi-Chi!_

Vegeta: ..I want to make a 'destory Onna' sign too. (pulls out a random piece of paper and grins evilly) Infact, I think I'll

do so right now! (starts scribbling on the paper at his seat)

Goku: (surprised) Little Veggie can DRAW?

Vegeta: (mumbles) We'll find out soon enough.

Chuquita: See you in part 3 everyone! Bye!

Vegeta: (still busy w/his sign) Uh-huh.

Goku: (random grin) Veggies may be slippery when wet!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That's ROADS, Kakarrotto.

Goku: (waves bye) (happily) Drive safely!!


	3. The really long quote of the week l Shen...

1:05 PM 11/14/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from DuBZ #286 "Spirt Bomb Triumphant"

Goku: (ready to chuck genki-dama at Kid Buu) Vegeta! Move out of the way!

Vegeta: Kakarrot what do you think I'm doing? I can't!

Goku: You've got to be kidding?! Vegeta what are you saying! You've got to get out of there!

Vegeta: (while pounding fists on the ground) (eyes squinted shut) Why are you waiting! Fool! Fire the thing! Do it now!

Kakarrot! Be a true saiyan! Launch that spirit Bomb!

Buu: (notices Son is waiting because of Veggie)

Goku: I can't Vegeta!

Vegeta: You have to!

Buu: (snickers evilly, waves to Son and walks over to Veggie)

Vegeta: Kakarrot...

Buu: (stomps on Veggie's back)

Vegeta: WAAAAAHHHHH!!

Goku: Shoot, he knows!

Dende: (watching from Namek-sei) This is bad. Very very bad. He won't, he won't fire the bomb.

Kaibito: But, he must!

King Cold: (watching from h.f.i.l w/other bad guys) How preposterous. He would lose just to save Vegeta?

Freeza: Heh-heh, that saiyan's such a sucker.

Babidi: Buu! I hope you die you spoiled brat!

Vegeta: (to Son, still on the ground) Don't disgrace our efforts with your sentimental rubbish! Launch the bomb!

Goku: N--no. You're the one who got us this far!

Buu: (forms ki ball) Hahahaha!

Goku: Come on Vegeta!

Buu: (starts firing ki balls at Son)

Goku: Vegeta!

Buu: (keeps firing)

Hercule: (watching Kid Buu) Darn him!

Fat Buu: (consious and angry)

Hercule: Buu! Oh Buu you're alive! I thought you were dead! Good to see ya!

Fat Buu: (slaps Hercule)

Hercule: (watches as Fat Buu walks away) Buu? What's the matter? Are you alright? (Fat Buu heads towards Kid) Boy, is he mad.

Goku: (still getting blasted)

Kaio-sama: I can't believe this is happening!! Goku! This doesn't make any sense! Vegeta wants you to do it! Please! Launch

the bomb NOW!

Buu: (sends really big ki blast at Son)

Goku: (dodges it) Darn you!

Buu: (forms another)

Vegeta: (still on the ground)

Goku: (watching Veggie) What a mess! (squints his eyes shut) VEGETA FORGIVE ME! I can't do it!

Fat Buu: (knocks Kid out of the way, sending ki blast off into the distance) Hercule!

Hercule: Hey! But, you already have him. (notices Veggie) Oh! I see. You're right. (gets up) (grabs Veggie and runs off)

(Kid blasts Fat Buu into mountain)

Hercule: Please don't die Buu! (to Son) Hey you! What are you waiting for? It's now or never!

(Kid looks from Herc to Son)

Goku: (thinking) (happy-smile) He's got Vegeta! WAY TO GO CHAMP! YOU REALLY ARE A HERO!

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: (clasps her hands together) One of my favorite scenes dub & sub AND one of the very few that almost brought me to

tears the first time I saw the dub version. (happy)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) A little long, don't you think?

Chuquita: ...well? You know this is one of the very rare occations where the quote DID last, ah, longer than usual. But hey,

if I HAD just used a couple lines you wouldn't have gotten the most out of it.

Goku: (big smile) It makes me feel warm inside to know that little Veggie is safe!

Vegeta: Had it been anyone else they would have fired without even thinking. (sweatdrops)

Goku: (pats Veggie on the shoulder) There there little Veggie.

Chuquita: Even though I usually prefer Goku & Veggie's sub voices, I absolutely luved how their Funi va's performed that

scene!

Vegeta: (twitches slightly) It was mushy, that's what it was. (to Son) You were willing to DOOM the universe for me.

Goku: (tilts his head to one side)

Chuquita: Now that's friendship.

Vegeta: (thinks) I'd give him a medal, if any medals from Bejito-sei still existed.

Goku: (glomps Veggie from behind) (happy-grin) Veggie's my FRIEND!

Vegeta: ... (twitch) ...

Goku: (contently rocking back and forth while still hugging Veggie) Mmmmm~~

Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Ah..... (tries to unfog his brain) *Idea!* AH! (squeezes out of Son's massive grip) Here you go,

Kakarrotto! (holds out a pair of Goku-sized white gloves)

Goku: Oooh! (takes gloves and examines them)

Vegeta: They're uh, a prize. For valuing me in an almost creepy-level of highlyness.

Goku: (happily puts the gloves on)

Vegeta: (grins) They'll keep your hands warm AND keep the kaka-germs that are, at least the ones on your hands, off of me.

Goku: (sweetly) Thank u little Veggie! (plops back down in his own chair while looking at the gloves in wonder and awe)

Chuquita: Seeing as we sorta used up way-more-than-usual space on the Quote of the week, let's just jump right into the

next chapter from here, huh.

Vegeta: (smirks) Kakarrotto's content and not hugging me. I'm content and not being hugged by Kakarrotto. Fine by me.

Chuquita: Great! (grins) Here's Part 3 everybody!

Summary: The dragonballs are active again and after much thought, Chi-Chi figures out a way to beat Vegeta at his own game,

by wishing Goku human. However the large saiyajin has a lot more trouble adjusting to being a middle-aged human instead of a

saiyajin in his lengthy prime; not to mention the wrinkles and graying hair he gains, and possibly baldingness. Goku hides in

bed, depressed. Will an enraged Veggie be able to turn his peasant back into his rightful species? Will Shenlong even trust

to listen to a wish from Veggie after what happened last time?

Chuquita: Shenlong's compact form was based on Toriyama's compact Shenlong he drew in the table of contents of one of the

db graphic novels, playing soccer.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Ahh, " Shenlong sighed happily as he took another sip of iced tea. He tilted his sunglasses up slightly and

sweatdropped to see four heads peering at him from behind the nearby bushes. The dragon paled as he sat up in his red

swimtrunks and sat his glass on the small table nearby him, " It can't be. " Shenlong twitched, rubbing his eyes, then took

his glasses off completely to expose his red irises and white eyeballs. The dragon gawked as soon as he recognized them,

" Oh my God it is. "

      " SHENLONG-SAMA! " Goku squealed, bouncing over to him, " I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! WE ACTUALLY FOUND YOU AND NOW YOU CAN

FIX ME ALL UP OH I FEEL SO HAPPY I WOULD JUMP FOR JOY IF I WAS NOT ALREADY EXPERIANCING THE lack of energy that comes with...

...being a middle-aged...human... " he said tiredly as he bobbed to stay awake.

      " You know, most adult humans drink coffee for an energy boost. " Shenlong pointed out.

      " BWAHAHA! " an almost insane evil laugh came from behind Shenlong as he suddenly felt himself grabbed by the back

of his neck and yanked right off his chair, " NOW I'VE GOT YOU!! "

      Shenlong looked over his shoulder, " VEGETA?! " he gasped, then paused, " Why am I not surprised. " he said flatly.

      " WOW! Look at Shenlong! He's the same size as Kuririn now! " Vejitto laughed, pointing to the dragon.

      Shenlong glanced back over only to come face to face with both fusions, " GAH! "

      " Hello! " Gogeta chirped happily, waving to Shenlong.

      " Ah, hi. " Shenlong sweatdropped, waving weakly back.

      " So? You're going to wish Kakay back now, RIGHT? " Vegeta's voice uttered dangerously behind Shenlong, " And you're

going to give him back his immortality as well huh? "

      " Vegeta you don't even know if I have enough power left to grant such wishes. " Shenlong sweatdropped.

      The ouji paled, " Do you? "

      " Yes. "

      " GREAT! " Vegeta cheered, then whipped out the Shenlong statue, " Now turn Kakay back before I crush you into

pieces! "

      " AHHH! " Shenlong pointed to the statue, " WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! "

      " Dende gave it to us to help find you! " Gogeta grinned.

      " Oh.....that's very, uncomforting. " Shenlong gulped.

      " WISH KAKAY BACK NOW! " Vegeta demanded.

      " You know, if I were to use two more wishes I would be weaked so badly that it would take me MONTHS to recover

enough energy to get home. " Shenlong said, " Who knows if it's worth it! "

      Vegeta lamely turned Shenlong towards Goku, " Say hello to Kakarrotto. "

      " Hi! " Goku chirped.

      Shenlong paled, his eyes bulging out of his head, " THAT'S, GOKU!? "

      Goku sadly pouted and nodded his head.

      " ... " Shenlong turned back to Vegeta with, " It's worth it. " he said flatly.

      " Good. " Vegeta grinned, " Now go change Kakarrotto back for me. "

      " Uh-huh. " Shenlong sighed, then whispered to Goku, " The next time the dragonballs are active, I want you to make

sure to keep the dragon radar away from BOTH of them. Chi-Chi AND, Vegeta. "

      " Oh-kay Shenny! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up.

      Shenlong sweatdropped, " Don't call me that it sounds like a girl's name. "

      " K! " Goku grinned, " I'm gonna be a cute lil saiyajin peasant again I can't wait! " he practically squealed.

      Shenlong backed up and got ready to summon his power, " You know Son Goku, when a grown saiyajin starts acting like

that it's quite amusing. But when a grown man starts acting like that, it's creepy. "

      Goku sweatdropped.

      " HE **IS** A MAN! " Vegeta twitched.

      " You know what I mean. A HUMAN man. " Shenlong face-faulted.

      " ...oh. " Vegeta blinked.

      " WAH! " Shenlong fell over, then bounced back up, " By the way, the, ah, hair-- "

      " Chi-chan cut it while I was unconsious. " Goku replied before Shenlong could finish.

      The dragon shuddered, " Yet another reason why I'm glad I don't have hair. " he muttered, then cleared his throat as

two or three clouds above him in the sky grew dark, " WHAT DO YOU WISH OF ME. " he said in his deep, "magical-wish-granting

being" voice.

      " I WISH TO BE A SAIYAJIN AGAIN! " Goku cheered excitedly, " AND TO BE IMMORTAL LIKE AGAIN LIKE VEGGIE IS!! "

      " AS YOU WISH. " Shenlong said, then sent two bright beams of light at Goku, causing the large saiyajin to shriek out

in pain. The light faded away to reveal Goku now back in saiyajin form. His chopped hair instantly sprouted back to it's

original hairstyle and a dazed and confused just-brought-back-to-life Bibishii waved gently behind him. Having his saiyajin

physique back had also caused Goku to bulge through the suit Chi-Chi had made him wear and his suit's shirt was now in

shreads. Luckily he kept enough of his pants for them to be recognized as a pair of shorts with a strange length to them.

Energy flowed through the large saiyajin like he had just eaten a very large group of fish. Goku blinked, then grabbed

Shenlong's reflective glasses right off his face and peered down into them like a mirror, grinning.

      " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! " he squealed, " I'M **ME AGAIN! WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! " Goku cheered, then started blindly**

running unbelievably fast laps around the island and giggling out of pure excitement, " I'M ME I'M ME I'M ME!!! "

      " Your wishes have been granted. I bid thee well. " a tiny voice came from next to Vegeta and the fusions. The

remaining saiyajins glanced down to see Shenlong no more than six inches high. All three sweatdropped, " Now see what you've

made me done! "

      " Heeheehee, you look like a toy! " Vejitto grinned.

      " WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! " Goku cheered some more. He froze in mid-lap and beamed when he

saw Vegeta, " VEGGIE!! " Goku squealed. He flew straight at the ouji and tackled him head-on, knocking Vegeta to the ground

in a huge, tight hug, " VEHHHHHHHH-GEE. IMISSEDHUGGINGYOU!!! "

      " ... " Vegeta's face glew bright red, a big content grin on his face.

      " OhVeggiethankyousomuchforallthehelpandIluvulittleVeggiechanandnowIgotmybodybackandmykakagermsandBibishii!! " Goku

rattled off happily and at a super-fast pace due to the glut of eagerness in his body. Goku looked over his shoulder, " And

I missed you too Bibishii! "

      Bibishii meanwhile was already tangled up together with Nango tightly and seemed to be doing whatever the tail

equivalent of making out would be.

      " Aww, look how much they luv each other Veggie! They're hugging **too.** " Goku said in awe.

      Vegeta shook the redness from his face and sat up. He recognized what the tails were doing and shrieked, " AHHHH! "

he yanked his own tail away, " CUTTHATOUT!! "

      Nango mentally blinked for a second, then lundged back at Bibishii who welcomed him with open arms. The two tails

fell to the ground and gave each other a long tight squeeze, sending both Goku and Vegeta's faces into their bright pink and

red colors, blank stares on either of their faces. The tails's fur puffed out as they both glowed their own respective

colors.

      " A happy ending! " Vejitto said cheerfully.

      " HOORAY! " Gogeta cheered.

      " For you. I'm not even a foot TALL now! " Shenlong complained in his now-shrunken, tiny-voice, " But, at least with

Son Goku back to normal I won't have to worry about having the world taken over by some random unseen evil force. " he

sighed.

      Nango and Bibishii relaxed and finally let go of each other, still sitting by one another's side. Vegeta and Goku

fell down from over-heat exhaustion. Vejitto grabbed a nearby bucket and filled it with water from the nearby ocean, then

walked back over to his parents and dumped the bucket over their heads, almost-immediantly cooling off the glow from their

bodies.

      " You're welcome! " he grinned, then walked back over to Gogeta who was clapping for him.

      " Wahhh? " Vegeta dizzily let out while he tried to turn his brain back on.

      " That felt nice. " Goku smiled, just as dizzy. He started to get up only to fall back down onto his side.

      " ... " Gogeta blinked at the scene, then looked down at Shenlong, " Shenlong can I wish for some ice-water to cool

Kaasan and Toussan off? "

      " NO! NO MORE WISHES! " the already-tiny Shenlong ranted.

      Gogeta's bottom lip wobbled.

      " FINE! There's ice-water in my cooler behind the chair. Use THAT. " he huffed.

      " YAY! " Gogeta bounced over Shenlong's chair and started emptying out some of the ice-water while Vejitto held out

the bucket.

      " It's not like I'm going to need that much of it with the size I am NOW. " Shenlong sweatdropped.

      The two fusions tossed the ice-water onto the remaining saiyajins, causing them to both jump to their feet.

      " AHH! COLD! " Goku shivered, trying to warm up his clothingless arms, " So cold.. " his tail shook the wetness off

of itself. Goku picked it up and started rubbing it for warm but with little success.

      Vegeta meanwhile was busy squeezing the water out of his hair, " You could have just waited for us to cool off. " he

sweatdropped at the fusions.

      " But we missed you. " Gogeta pouted.

      " Uh-huh. " an even larger sweatdrop appeared on the side of Vegeta's head.

      " So Shenlong? Is this your island? " Vejitto asked curiously.

      " No, lots of magical creatures use this as a rest stop. Santa Claus, the easter bunny, the tooth fairy, cupid. "

Shenlong rattled off.

      " Ah, yes. I still want to harm that arrow-wielding child for making a fool out of me. " Vegeta rubbed his hands

together evilly, then paused in thought, " But...not today. " then let out a yelp as something hit him on the back of the

head. Vegeta picked the item up off his shoulder and screamed, " AHH! IT'S KAKARROTTO'S HUMAN-PANTS!! " Vegeta shrieked and

threw them to the ground. He gulped, daring himself to glance over and make sure Goku still had some article of clothing on,

" Ah....uh...Ka--Kakarrotto? "

      " Yes Veggie? " Goku said sweetly beside him. Vegeta glanced to his left and yelped to see Goku was now suddenly back

in his orange and blue gi, " Hi Veggie! "

      " H--how did you?...but we're millions of miles from your hou--- " Vegeta stumbled, confused.

      " The magic returns, little Veggie! " Goku said excitedly.

      " And just as creepy and mysterious as ever... " Vegeta muttered under his breath.

      " Here you go Shenlong-san! " Goku picked up the now-tiny dragon and set him back onto his lawn chair.

      " Thank you, Son Goku. " Shenlong nodded.

      " You're welcome! "

      " If Santa is here does that mean I can give him my list? " Goku beamed.

      " He's sort of resting right now. " Shenlong sweatdropped.

      Vejitto poked his head through another brush of trees to see Santa sitting on a dock, fishing, " Hi Santa! "

      " Hi Santa! " Gogeta added, popping up beside Vejitto.

      " Ho ho ho! Hello Vejitto and Gogeta. " he waved to them, then went back to fishing. He cast his fishingline into

the water again.

      " Hey Toussan, Santa's off on the other end of the island fishing! " Vejitto said as he and Gogeta emerged from the

other side of the forest.

      " It is a small world after all! " Goku chirped, then stretched a bit, " And now to go back home--to Veggie's house!"

he announced gleefully, " Thank you Shenlong-san! " he bent down to the dragon's height.

      " Aw, you're welcome Son Goku. " Shenlong smiled, " Now, if you could just put that ice-tea down here where I could

reach it-- "

      " Ta-da! " Goku did so, then gave a little bow, " See you next year Shenlong-san! " he waved goodbye, then started

to hover upward.

      " So, we're leaving now? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, following him along with the fusions who tagged behind him.

      " Yup! " Goku spun his body in mid-air, enjoying being physically-fit again.

      " ...what do you suppose we do about Onna then? " Vegeta asked, a smirk growing on his face.

      " What about her? "

      " WELL. She did something completely selfish and horrible to you! Don't you want REVENGE?! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      Goku gasped, " Oh Veggie, Chi-chan says I am not allowed to get revenge on people! "

      " Kakarrotto, Onna stole the dragon radar, changed your entire body without consulting you, chopped your hair off,

TRIED to chop off your tail, and then attempted to force you into getting a HUMAN job! " Vegeta said bluntly.

      " ... " Goku blinked, a coy little smile appeared on his face, " I WOULD, like to teach Chi-chan a lesson for being

mean to me. " he blushed lightly with embarassment.

      " That's my peasant. " Vegeta grinned, giving the larger saiyajin a quick hug. He froze, " OH MY GOD WHAT AM I DOING!

" he shrieked and looked at his hands like they were diseased. Vegeta twitched in horror, then glanced back to see Goku

staring at him with big sparkily eyes.

      " Oh Veggie... " he trailed off musingly.

      " WAHHHH! I'll, I'll race you back home, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sputtered quickly, then blasted off.

      Goku smiled proudly, clasping his hands together, " I LUV U TOO VEGGIE!! "

      " And now it is READY! " Bulma announced as she stood before her time-snap machine, ready to pull the switch.

      " And you're sure that bringing a younger version of Kaasan from the past to convince the present Kaasan that she's

gone off her rocker on the whole "Toussan-Vegeta" thing is going to work? " Gohan asked, slightly uneasy about the whole

idea.

      " Of COURSE Gohan. " Bulma reassured him, " Believe it or not your mother was at one time a pleasant individual! "

      Gohan sent her death-glare.

      " Ah, not that she isn't now, but, oh you know what I mean. " she put a pair of goggles on and adjusted her lab coat,

" Everybody back away from the machine now! Here we go! "

      The Past...one year pre-Gohan...

      :::" WHEE! " Goku dove happily, catching the apples as they were hurtled out of the tree, " Haha! I do luv apples,

Chi-chan! " he picked one up out of the basket and ate it.

      " Goku-san! Can you get the other two baskets? I think that one's full. " Chi-Chi called out, squinting to make sure.

      " Hmm? " Goku looked down at the full basket he was holding, then plunked it down and dashed a few feet to where the

two empty ones were and picked them up, " Hee~~ here I come! "

      " Great! " Chi-Chi grabbed several more apples off the branch, then tossed them down at him. Goku nimbly caught each

one, no matter what direction they were thrown in. Chi-Chi glanced upward and gawked, " Oh WOW! Look at the size of that one!

It must be almost 3 times the size of the other ones! " she plucked it, " Hey Goku-san! Check this one out! It's HUGE! "

      " It's FUN SIZE! " Goku grinned decidedly.

      " Watch out though, it's heavy! " she held it up over her head and prepared to chuck it only to suddenly disappear.

      Goku squinted and waited for the apple's impact, then opened his eyes a moment later and gasped to see Chi-Chi along

with the apple were gone, " Chi-chan? Chi-chan? " he paused and his eyes began to water, " Chi-chan where'd you go? ":::

      " Goku-san? " Chi-Chi blinked, now standing on a platform infront of a mostly unfamilar group of people, the giant

apple still being held over her head. Her cheeks flushed with embarassment as she put the apple down, " Ah.... " Chi-Chi

looked around, confused.

      " SUCCESS! " Bulma cheered.

      Chi-Chi glanced over at her and gasped, " Hey! I know you! You're one of Goku-san's friends! "

      " Yes. Yes I am! " Bulma grinned.

      Gohan moved a bit closer out of curiousity and couldn't help but gawk at the past Chi-Chi. She was wearing the blue

and red gi he had seen her in in old photo's from the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. Her hair was up in a ponytail versus the usual

bun and her bangs were a lot thinner and looser looking.

      " Can I help you? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped at him. Gohan froze to find out he was nearly looming over her in study.

      " WAH! Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to stare at you really it's just that it's been so long since you even remotely

looked like this--not that you look old now I mean not this you but--ah forget it! " Gohan hung his head in defeat.

      " You look a lot like Goku-san, only different. " Chi-Chi concluded.

      " That's because he's your son! " Bulma said brightly.

      " My, SON? "

      " From the future! "

      " FROM THE---what? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, shocked and confused.

      " Kaasan brought you here to the future to snap your present self out of a bout with insanity. " Mirai sweatdropped,

explaining it to her.

      " So, I'm in the future? " Chi-Chi blinked.

      " Yup! " Bulma said proudly, motioning to Mirai to applaud her, which he did; but not without sweatdropping.

      " How, far in the future? "

      " Hi Mommy! " Goten chirped, trying to hop onto the platform.

      " Aww! You're so kawaii! You're just like a chibi Goku-san! " Chi-Chi gushed, pulling Goten up and giving him a hug.

      " Hee~! " Goten grinned at her.

      " 20 years. " Gohan figured.

      " WAHHH! " Chi-Chi fell over, " TWENTY YEARS!!! "

      " Haha! " Goten laughed.

      " Yes. However I can only keep you here for about an hour without causing any major time and space disruptions. "

Bulma checked her machine.

      " YOU MEAN YOU COULD TEAR TIME AND SPACE APART WITH THIS THING!? " Mirai exclaimed.

      " Well yes. That's why it's called a time-SNAP. It snaps a hole through time for me to pull people through. " Bulma

explained, " The worst that could happen is that time and space could collapse on each other. "

      Mirai twitched, " If the risks were THAT HIGH then why didn't you just send me in the TIME MACHINE?! "

      " Because for some reason when you use that you keep creating alternate timelines. Who knows if you'd get back here

alright! " Bulma let out a sigh.

      Mirai glanced over at past Chi-Chi, who was at the moment playing tag with Goten, " ...and you're sure this is the

same person who's walking around upstairs with an ax while threatening Toussan with every painful affliction possible. " he

said flatly.

      " Well, yes. " Bulma sweatdropped, then walked over to Chi-Chi, " Now. What I'm about to explain to you is slightly

complex. SO, I've drawn up these charts! " she pushed over a white-board with various doodles on them, " About a year from

now you and Goku are going to have your first child together, his name is Gohan and he's the one standing next to me... "

      " ...so you're saying that for some reason I decide fighting is bad and want my first child to grow up to be a

super-genius even though we live out in the middle of nowhere. But I get so wrapped up and frustrated in that that I don't

realize I've started to become _verbally abusive towards Goku-san. And then there's this alien prince who comes to earth and_

says Goku-san's the only other one of his species left and starts out as his rival but then becomes so obsessed emotionally

with him that he tries to steal Goku-san away from me repeatedly with Goku-san naive to the whole thing. And now I'm so

h.f.i.l-bent on utterly destroying this prince that I wished Goku-san into a human against his will and changed all these

physical things about him to keep the alien from **desiring** him?! " Chi-Chi said.

      " That's pretty much on-track. Yeah. " Bulma nodded.

      " ...THAT'S INSANE!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

      " You forgot the parts where Earth has been attacked by super-monsters 3 times and Toussan was killed twice and you,

Goten and I were all killed once later on. " Gohan added.

      " I still don't see how even through all that I could lose my mind. " Chi-Chi folded her arms in thought.

      " Oh Vegeta eggs you on all the time. " Bulma sighed tiredly.

      " Vegeta.... "

      " The alien prince. " Mirai injected.

      " Huh. "

      " OH! " Bulma said, " By the way, this is my son Mirai, he's from an alternate future. "

      " You guys sure like time-travel. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " I can't stay though, I have to get back. Goku-san will

start to worry about me and I'd hate to have him worry. " she explained.

      " We'll send you back to the past not even a few seconds after you left so neither you or Goku need to worry about

anything. " Bulma said, " Besides, you need to talk some sense into your present self! "

      " Yeah, Kaasan won't listen to what ANY of us say on the whole "Ouji" matter. " Gohan frowned.

      " "Ouji"? "

      " That's what you've been calling him since you formed a powerful anger towards him as a whole. " Gohan replied.

      " Does he really have, feelings of love for Goku-san? " Chi-Chi blinked, confused.

      " Well, he likes to lead you on sometimes just to further drive you to jealous paranoia, but no. Not that we know

of. " Bulma shrugged.

      " Then there's no reason to worry. " Chi-Chi shrugged happily, " If he doesn't have an actual crush on Goku-san, why

do I want to kill him? "

      " It's not mostly WHAT he does, but the WAY he does it. " Gohan said.

      " And Goku-san? He's really a species of space-alien called a saiyajin with super-powers and all sorts of

transformations and is the strongest being in the universe? "

      " Hai. " Bulma replied.

      " That is so...**cool!** " she clasped her hands together, " No WONDER he's so strong! He's just like Superman! "

      " WAHHHH!! " Bulma fell over, " IT'S NOT COOL YOU HATE IT! "

      " I do? " Chi-Chi's face fell.

      " Yes! Because, because, ah.....you hate it because, Goku's always running off to save the planet and leaving you at

home. " Bulma tried to figure out.

      " Why don't I come with him? "

      " Because you stopped training after you had me. And you only started up again to train Goten because Toussan was

dead for the 2nd time. " Gohan answered.

      " This is all....very confusing. " Chi-Chi sighed.

      " Well in that case let's just wait for Son-kun and Vegeta to get back from wishing him into a saiyajin again. "

Bulma said, " You'll get a fairly good idea of what's going on once you spy on your typical present-you vs Vegeta battle. "

      " My present self is going to spar against this guy INSIDE your house? " Chi-Chi gasped.

      Bulma groaned, " This, is going to take a while. "

      " Here, Ouji Ouji Ouji. " present Chi-Chi grinned maliciously as she swung her ax around again, hunting through

Capsule Corp for Vegeta, " I know you're around her someplace, you **evil little MONSTER,** you can't hide forever! "

      " There we are. "

      Chi-Chi froze and dashed back into the living-room just intime for Goku, Vegeta, Vejitto, and Gogeta to appear.

      Vegeta motioned the fusions to leave the room as if something of a violent nature were about to occur. The two

fusion-babies took their leave and dashed down to Bulma's lab where they felt her, Gohan's, and the others' ki.

      ::Ready to put on a show, Kakay?:: Vegeta mentally asked Goku.

      ::I am ready and able, little Veggie!:: Goku mentally said happily back.

      ::Good. It's showtime:: Vegeta smirked, then took a couple steps towards Chi-Chi, " Onna. Hello. "

      " Ouji. " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth, holding the ax over her shoulder.

      " You didn't have to wait up you know. I was just going to give Shenlong a visit. You see he's just done WONDERS for

Kakay's health and self-esteem. You won't believe how grateful Kakay was to him, and **me. " Vegeta snickered.**

      Chi-Chi looked up and gasped to see Goku was now back in saiyajin form along with his hair, " AHH! HOW DID YOU? I

mean, but I already USED the dragonballs how could you have--- "

      " --we happened to drop by Shenlong's little vacation spot and he offered to fix Kakay back up for me. " the ouji

slid closer to Goku, " Isn't that right, Kakarrotto. " he patted Goku on the shoulder, who let out a parade of little giggles

, his cheeks turning pink.

      " Don't you touch him Ouji or I'll chop your hands off! " Chi-Chi threatened.

      " BWAHAHA! Really, well I'd like see how HARMING **ME** would put you in Kakay's favor. " Vegeta snickered, rubbing

up against the larger saiyajin's side.

      " Veggie is my FRIEND, Chi-chan! " Goku beamed, reaching over to grab the little ouji. Vegeta let out a mental yelp

and dodged the glomp. Goku blinked in surprise when he realized he'd missed his target.

      " Yes, yes I am. " Vegeta nodded proudly. He lightly hugged the peasant's arm only to see Chi-Chi's ax now no more

than a few inches before his face.

      " Tsk tsk Onna, it's not very nice to point--eep! " Vegeta blinked to see the ax not lightly touching the skin

between his eyes, " Well, you're certainly serious this time, aren't you? "

      Chi-Chi growled at him, " YOU TRICKED ME! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE GOKU DO SOME CHORES FOR MONEY BUT INSTEAD

YOU STOLE HIM OFF TO SOME, SOME MAGICAL ISLAND AND CHANGED HIM BACK!! HOW COULD YOU CHANGE HIM BACK!!! "

      " It's very simple, this what Kakay wants. " the ouji smirked.

      " HE DOES NOT! "

      " HOW WOULD **YOU** KNOW WHAT KAKARROTTO WANTS, YOU TRANSFORMED HIM INTO A **HUMAN AGAINST HIS WILL! " Vegeta shouted,**

then calmed down, " That's a sure way to LOSE if you ask me. "

      " HA! AND TURNING HIM INTO YOUR LITTLE "SERVANT-MAID" IS WHAT HE WANTS, HUH? " Chi-Chi scoffed at the thought.

      " Um, can I say something? " Goku sweatdropped.

      " NO! "

      " Ohh. " Goku sighed.

      " See that Onna? You're making him SAD again. " Vegeta grinned evilly, " Poor Kakay, I had to do SOMETHING to help

him, trapped in such a **loveless relationship you know. "**

      " HAAAAAAAA!! " Chi-Chi thrust her ax forward, Vegeta teleported away just intime. He landed on the sofa only to

do a backflip over it when Chi-Chi jumped up and tried to swing at him. Vegeta turned and started dashing around the room in

a circle, Chi-Chi on his heels and continuing to swing the ax repeatedly and causing many items in the room to be caught in

the crossfire. Vegeta suddenly disappeared and Chi-Chi skidded to a halt.

      " Hn. I tire of this. " Vegeta stated in mock-dulldum. Chi-Chi froze and looked up with rage to see the little ouji

standing on her head with his arms crossed.

      " UGGGGGGGGHHH! " she swung the ax upwards only to have Vegeta jump upward causing a change in her equilibrium.

Chi-Chi wobbled backward and fell up then down onto her stomach from the direction she had swung in.

      " BWAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed, landing on the ground just a few inches away from her, " NOW you see how useless it

is! "

      " ERRRR.. " Chi-Chi growled, " I'LL KILL YOU!!! "

      " Now now, Kakay wouldn't like that! " Vegeta grinned, then glanced over at Goku w/big sparkily eyes, " Would u

Kakay? "

      " Heeheehee. " Goku giggled, " Veggie-so-cute! "

      " ARRRRRG! " Chi-Chi grabbed her ax and swung it upward, just narrowly missing chopping a big chunk out of Vegeta's

tail.

      " HEY! " the ouji snapped.

      " Chi-chan don't! You'll hurt Veggie! " Goku pouted.

      " WHAT!!! " Chi-Chi roared, stomping towards him, " HOW DARE YOU TRY AND DEFEND THAT EVIL LITTLE MONSTER!! HE'LL

TWIST YOUR MIND UNTIL YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN HIS PLAYTHING!! "

      " But Veggie's NOT a monster, he's not! " the large saiyajin sniffled, " Veggie's a good person! "

      " HE WISHED YOU BACK WITHOUT CONSULTING ANYONE!! "

      " BUT I LIKE BEING A SAIYAJIN! "

      " BUT HE WOULD NEVER TOUCH YOU AS A HUMAN! YOU'D BE HAPPIER THAT WAY!! "

      " YOU NEVER ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO BE A HUMAN! "

      " HOW COULD YOU LET HIM CHANGE YOU BACK! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU FROM HIM! "

      " I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED FROM **VEGGIE! I'M ****STRONGER THAN VEGGIE! "**

      " BUT YOU LET HIM WISH YOU BACK INTO A SAIYAJIN LIKE **HIM! "**

      " **I** WISHED MYSELF BACK, NOT VEGGIE! "

      Chi-Chi froze in place, her body stiff as a board.

      Goku's eyes started to water, " I'm sorry Chi-chan, but I like being me. I don't wanna be a human. "

      Chi-Chi twitched, still staring at the ground, " You're, going to choose HIM, aren't you? "

      " WHAT?! " Vegeta's face burned bright red in the background.

      " Huh? No Chi-chan I never said anything like that! " Goku pleaded.

      " Of course, why else would you go and wish yourself back into a saiyajin. To please HIM, no? Let the Ouji get you

right where he wants you. You have to make sure that VEGGIE'S happy, RIGHT? " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth and gripped the ax

tightly.

      " No! I mean, I want everyone to be happy and I am happy as a saiyajin because that's what I am. " Goku tried to

explain, confused, " Andmaybeifyouhadaskedmefirstyouwouldnthavehadtohavemadethatmeanwish!! "

      " I MADE THAT WISH TO SAVE YOU FROM HIM!!! " Chi-Chi screamed and flung her ax up in rage and into the wall just

inches above Goku's head. The large saiyajin paled and let out a shriek. Vegeta gawked at the sight of Chi-Chi starting to

chase Goku around the room with the ax the same way she had himself. The little ouji narrowed his eyes and began to growl

predatorily. Goku dashed off and was about to reach the hallway only to trip on the rug and land on his face. Chi-Chi

skidded to a halt, put one foot on Goku's back and grabbed his tail with her free hand, " Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! YOU WANNA KNOW

WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS FOR THE OUJI!!! WELL THIS IS THE FIRST THING TO GO! " she held up the ax and took aim at

his tail.

      Goku froze in horror as he looked over his shoulder at the tail, " BIBISHII!! "

      " *GA-ZAP*!! " a sudden ki-blast knocked the ax out of Chi-Chi's hands in shock. Vegeta, who was in the middle of

running to Goku's aid, let out a yelp and ducked the ax limbo-style just in time to watch it upside-down as it careened

into one of the framed pictures sitting on the table against the wall and sliced it in-half, breaking the glass in the

process.

      " YOU! " Chi-Chi screamed angrily at Vegeta, who stared at her incrediously, seeing as he was still in the limbo-ish

position and the fact that the blast had come from the other direction.

      Goku sighed in relief as he took this moment to yank Bibishii out of Chi-Chi's grasp gave the tail a warm hug,

" Oh Bibishii-chan, that would have made 2 deaths in 2 days! "

      Bibishii shivered, nerve-shot while Goku comforted her.

      " Goku-san? Are you alright? "

      Goku blinked and looked up to see Past Chi-Chi standing there, staring down at him. The large saiyajin's eyes

widened, " **NICE CHI-CHAN, YOU ARE BACK! " he squealed, jumping to his feet. Past Chi-Chi stared up, confused.**

      " Huh? "

      Goku grabbed and hugged her tightly, " Oh Nice Chi-chan I missed you SO! " he spun around to face Vegeta and the

present Chi-Chi, " Look Veggie! It's the NICE Chi-chan! "

      " How in the--? " Vegeta pondered for a moment, then noticed someone grinning at him with their head poked out of the

doorway to the lab, " Ah, Bulma. " he sweatdropped.

      " I am so happy to see you, Nice Chi-chan! Mean Chi-chan was about to kill BIBISHII! " he held up his tail.

      " Uh-huhh.... " Past Chi-Chi grinned in a daze, her cheeks bright red as she hugged him back.

      " WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, "MEAN CHI-CHAN"!! WHO SAID I WAS MEAN!! " present Chi-Chi snapped. Vegeta chuckled.

      Goku sat Past Chi-Chi down, " So Nice Chi-chan, what brings you here to save me and where have you been all these

long years? " Goku chirped happily.

      " Oh brother. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.

      " Wahhh~~? " Past Chi-Chi shook the remaining daze out of her head, then looked up at Goku, " I haven't BEEN anywhere

, your friend Bulma brought me here to the future to save you! " she smiled.

      " HOORAY! " Goku cheered.

      " But she says I can only stay for about an hour or else time'll collapse on itself. " Past Chi-Chi thought outloud.

      " Awww... " Goku pouted, " And I missed u so much. "

      Vegeta took a look at past Chi-Chi. Her hair in a ponytail, her bangs in three seperate clumps, her navy blue

training gi with the red trim on the tank-top-ish shoulder-straps, her red gi pants and her white boots with the red tips.

He looked down at his own navy training uniform and glanced at himself in the nearby mirror hanging on the wall, " It's ALL

coming together now. " the ouji sweatdropped, twitching.

      " This is, Vegeta? " Past Chi-Chi pointed to him.

      Vegeta glanced back over at her.

      " Hai! But I call him **_Veggie_ for short! " Goku beamed proudly, " Isn't he CUTE! "**

      " He looks too small and harmless to be an actual threat. " Past Chi-Chi pointed out curiously as she tapped Vegeta

on the head.

      The ouji sweatdropped.

      " Of COURSE Veggie's harmless! Veggie'd never hurt me EVER, would ya Veggie? " Goku grinned at him.

      " Don't..push it... " Vegeta threatened as a vein bulged on his forehead in aggitation.

      " Hey Veggie! Show Nice Chi-chan that cute lil thing you can do! " Goku gushed.

      Vegeta's cheeks flushed bright red, " SHOULDN'T YOU BE A LITTLE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC ACROSS THE

ROOM THAN ABOUT WHAT CUTESY TRICKS I CAN PERFORM! "

      " So Veggie DOES admit its CUTE! " Goku burst into giggles. Vegeta sputtered, then let out a huff and folded his

arms.

      Past Chi-Chi looked up to see her present counterpart snarling angrily at the two saiyajins. The younger Chi-Chi

took a deep breath and glanced over at Goku, " Goku-san, please tell me she's been possessed by something? "

      " No. " Goku pouted, " Not that I know of. "

      " Ehhh.. " Past Chi-Chi paled, " You know I'm not very good at lecturing people, especially people holding very

sharp weapons like that. " she sweatdropped.

      " She tried to KILL us! " Goku wailed, " Well, by us I mean Veggie and my tail, but my tail is a part of my body

nonetheless!!! "

      Past Chi-Chi glanced over at Bibishii, who was still shaking in fright, it's fur standing on end while it twitched

unnaturally in random directions. Past Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, then spun to face her present counterpart, " WHAT THE HECK

IS WRONG WITH YOU! TRYING TO KILL GOKU-SAN!!! "

      " Oooh. " Goku oohed.

      " Come Kakay, let's get some popcorn and grab a couple kitchen chairs and go watch. " Vegeta smirked, glad to be

out of the present Chi-Chi's attention for a little while.

      " There is nothing wrong with me, it's all the OUJI'S fault! He's trying to take Goku away and I tried to help Goku

but he wouldn't listen and he wished himself back!!! It's because of the OUJI that all of this is happening!!! "

      " Vegeta isn't the one taking an AX to your husband's HEAD! " Past Chi-Chi snapped.

      " I wasn't going to chop off his HEAD, I was just going to cut off that rotten tail! " Present Chi-Chi sneered.

      " Man I know I have a temper but I never went around chopping people's LIMBS off. " Past Chi-Chi muttered to herself,

" What turned YOU psycho all of sudden! " she glared.

      " I TOLD YOU, it's the OUJI. He's probably trying to woo Go-chan away as we speak! He's been trying it for years,

buttering Goku up with all that false cuteness and luxurious presents and adventures. HE WISHED GOKU IMMORTAL FOR CRYIN OUT

LOUD! ALONG WITH HIMSELF!! "

      Past Chi-Chi blinked and looked over to where Goku and Vegeta were sitting on kitchen chairs against the wall and

munching on a bowl of popcorn, " You're kidding. "

      " Nope, that last part about the wish is true. " Vegeta nodded, tossing more popcorn into his mouth.

      " Not to mention the fact that even WITHOUT the wish that saiyajin AGE VERY SLOWLY and can live for up to 500 YEARS!"

Present Chi-Chi added.

      " Heh, I'D like to be a saiyajin. " the past Chi-Chi chuckled, impressed.

      " DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! THEY'RE HORRIBLE TERRIBLE CREATURES!! "

      " It looks a lot better then ending up like YOU. " Past Chi-Chi scoffed.

      " And what's wrong with ME. " Present Chi-Chi gritted her teeth.

      " Well, first of all, " Past Chi-Chi started off, " YOU DON'T ABUSE YOUR HUSBAND LIKE THAT! I'VE ONLY BEEN MARRIED A

YEAR AND I KNOW THAT MARRIED PEOPLE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO PHYSICALLY ATTACK EACH OTHER LIKE WILD ANIMALS!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE

A GENIUS TO KNOW **THAT!!!** "

      " Here here! " Vegeta snickered and raised his pepsi can up in her direction.

      " Veggie. " Goku sweatdropped.

      " You wanna drive your family away then going after them with an AX is SURELY the way to do it! " Past Chi-Chi

mock-laughed.

      " You forgot the bazooka. " Vegeta pointed out.

      " There's a BAZOOKA involved in this? " Past Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " Second of all, " Past Chi-Chi turned back ot her counterpart, " You don't just go ahead and make life-altering

wishes onto UNSUSPECTING PEOPLE! How would YOU like it if you went to bed one night and Goku-san decided he'd like to play

with your hair and the brand-new electric-razor you bought him and he ended up SCALPING all your hair off! "

      Vegeta grinned widely so that the grin was now from ear to ear.

      Present Chi-Chi faultered, " G--Goku would never do THAT! Besides I don't trust him with technology. " she glanced

over at Vegeta and twitched, then back to her past self, " AND DON'T YOU GIVE THE OUJI IDEAS! "

      " Aww, I bet you'd look good in a wig, Onna! " Vegeta laughed.

      " SHUDDUP! " Chi-Chi tossed her ax at him. Vegeta yelped and ducked as the ax landed into the wall just a few inches

above him. Goku pulled the ax out and Vegeta sat back up.

      " Oh my this is sharp. " Goku gasped as he examined the ax.

      " THIRD, you're relying on FALSE INFORMATION WHICH IS DRIVING YOU INTO A PARANOID SCHIZOPHRENIA!! In other words,

you're going crazy because you're convinced that Goku-san and Vegeta are falling in love when they're NOT. I mean, LOOK at

them! Do you sense ANY feelings of passion and romance emanating from that wall over there?! " Past Chi-Chi pointed over to

where Goku and Vegeta were sitting. Vegeta still stuffing his face with popcorn while Goku performed juggling tricks with

present Chi-Chi's ax, a vase, and Dr. Briefs's cat.

      " No. Not really. " Present Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " Jugglilng is a healthy excercise, Chi-chans! " Goku chirped.

      Past Chi-Chi shook her head at her counterpart, " You are truely insane for wanting to change THAT! Look at him, he's

PERFECT! He's the strongest guy in the universe, he's sweet, kind, naive, loyal, clueless, and ADORABLE! And if Bulma said is

right, he'll be this way for the rest of your lifetime! That's pretty good, don'tcha think? " she grinned at Goku in

admiration.

      Present Chi-Chi turned to Goku, who glanced away from her gaze nervously, still a little frightened from his round

with her ax.

      " But the Ouji will get him this way!! " she complained.

      " Vegeta doesn't like him that way. " Past Chi-Chi blinked.

      " His FUTURE SELF will! "

      " YOU HAVE NO PROOF! " Vegeta shook his fist in the air.

      " Little Veggie is right Chi-chan. " Goku nodded.

      " YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF THAT EITHER! " Chi-Chi retorted.

      " If you keep up with this you'll end up making yourself right. " Past Chi-Chi said flatly, folding her arms.

      " WHAT?! " Chi-Chi gawked.

      " Why its one of the most clichéd problems in a relationship. " she said proudly, " One person in the relationship

becomes abusive towards the other and the heartbroken victim runs off into the arms of another he or she deems more worthy

of their love. " Past Chi-Chi said over-dramatically, " That sort of thing's in ALL the soap operas. And that's pretty much

what'll happen here, IF YOU DON'T STOP TRYING TO BEAT GOKU-SAN OVER THE HEAD WITH HOUSEHOLD OBJECTS!!! " she screamed, then

calmed down, " I mean, even Goku-san must have a limit at the number of times he can forgive you for trying to change him and

beat up his little friend there. "

      " HEY! I'M THE STRONGEST BEING ON THIS PLANET NEXT TO KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta said, insulted.

      Present Chi-Chi snickered, " Heh-heh, me beat up the Ouji, now THERE'S something I'd like to do. "

      " Hnnn.. " Goku whimpered and hugged the little ouji protectively. Vegeta's face turned bright red.

      " OOOH! YOU LET GO OF THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE NOT GETTING **ANYTHING** FOR SUPPER TONIGHT!! "

      " Now that's just MEAN! " Past Chi-Chi glared at her.

      " Yeah Onna, your **NICE** self is right, that's a very mean thing to do--depribing Kakay of food right after he's

gotten his rightful body back. " Vegeta snickered. Chi-Chi scowled at him, then walked over and raised her hand to slap

the small saiyajin across the face only to have something grab her by the wrist.

      " HEY! YOU CUT THAT OUT WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!! " Chi-Chi snapped at her younger counterpart.

      " YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! YOU'RE SMACKING AROUND GOKU-SAN'S FRIEND JUST BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID REMARK! "

      " HE'S NOT HIS FRIEND HE'S AN EVIL MANIUPULATING MONSTER AND IF YOU LIVED THROUGH WHAT I HAVE **MAYBE YOU'D**

UNDERSTAND THAT!! " Chi-Chi swung around and both Chi-Chis hit each other's fist at the same time, growling. Present swung

her foot up and Past easily ducked and punched Present in the jaw. Present Chi-Chi snarled and soon the two were in an

all-out brawl.

      " Well, this IS interesting! " Vegeta grinned, " Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll kill each other off. " he

snickered quietly to himself.

      " I cannot even tell who is winning. " Goku said in confusion as he watched the two Chi-Chi's attack each other,

Past Chi-Chi using a mix of her sparring style and the one Past Goku had been teaching her and Present Chi-Chi basically

using objects around the house as defense mechanisms while fighting in the only slightly rusty style she had after teaching

Goten how to spar.

      " I'm betting on the younger one. Sparring against YOU everyday forces one to sharpen their senses. " Vegeta nodded.

      " I am indeed very sneaky, little Veggie! " Goku chirped.

      " YAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! " Present Chi-Chi ran screaming at the Past one with a chainsaw in her hands, Past Chi-Chi

kicked it out of her hands, clasped both of her own hands together and flung them sideways sending the Present Chi-Chi

hurtling across the room and slamming into the wall just beneath the table holding the picture and wall she had sliced with

her ax just moments ago. Present Chi-Chi twitched slightly from the aching pain that comes with getting older. Past Ch-Chi

landed on the floor and stood in a defensive position very similar to the one Goku used.

      " Did you kill her? " Vegeta asked innocently with a mentally greedy grin on his face.

      " I'M NOT DEAD YET OUJI!! " Present Chi-Chi shook her fist at him before completely slumping to the ground.

      " If you plan to severely injure her, I can help. " he smirked at Past Chi-Chi.

      " WHY WOULD I WANT TO HURT MYSELF!! " she snapped back at him. Vegeta stared, shocked for a moment, then huffed in

a pouty way.

      " *CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*!! " the sound of clapping hands was heard behind them. Past Chi-Chi, Vegeta, and Goku turned

around to see Vejitto and Gogeta applauding them while the rest of the group made their way up the stairs after hearing the

loud crashing sound that was made after Present Chi-Chi hit the wall.

      " HOORAY FOR THE NON-EVIL CHI-CHI! HOORAY! " Vejitto cheered.

      Past Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " The other me isn't evil, just paranoid. " she twitched.

      " WOW! You really did a number on Onna! " Gogeta grinned as he bent down near where Chi-Chi had landed, " She

deserved it though, turnin Kaasan into a human and forcing him to try and act like one too. "

      " "Kaasan"? " Past Chi-Chi's eyes bulged out of her head.

      " Nice Chi-chan, a-llow me to present to you me-n-Veggie's lil fusion-babies! " Goku grinned, glomping her from

behind, " Over here is Vejitto who is the oldest and was created by the magical portara earrings me-n-Veggie wore to fuse and

fight Buu! And Gogeta there is the youngest and was created in a different timeline where I convinced Veggie to perform the

magical fusion-dance while we were trapped inside Buu after he ate Jitto! "

      " You mean ONE OF YOU GOT THE OTHER ONE **PREGENANT!? No WONDER my present self went psycho!! " Past Chi-Chi**

exclaimed, shocked and disgusted.

      Vegeta's face burst into a bright red color, " NO NO NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT THERE WAS NO INTIMACY AT ALL!!! "

      " Fusion-babies are different from regular babies, Nice Chi-chan. " Goku explained, " They are not created by making

love, they are created by magic that combines two people together and the result is the fusion-baby who is the same age

physically as his mommy & daddy. "

      " ...oh. " Chi-Chi looked unbelievably confused.

      Goku grabbed Vegeta by the arm and chirped, " Perhaps we should demonstrate!-- "

      " NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, yanking his arm away, " WHO KNOWS WHAT THE

HECK WILL HAPPEN IF I WERE TO RE-FUSE WITH YOU!!! "

      " I know I know I know! " Goku raised and waved his free arm like he were in school.

      " WHAT, KAKARROTTO? " Vegeta gritted his teeth.

      " We would give Goggie and Ji-chan their very own little brother! " Goku said sweetly.

      " YAY!! " both fusions cheered at once.

      " THEY'RE NOT GETTING A LITTLE BROTHER YOU BIG BAKAYARO!! " Vegeta screamed, his whole body now bright red.

      " What's wrong with your skin and tail? " Past Chi-Chi looked surprised.

      " Kaka-germs. The same reason Kakarrotto had YOU glowing bright red not even 15 minutes ago. " Vegeta said flatly.

      Past Chi-Chi looked down at her bare arm closely and paled to see a bunch of happy little kaka-germs bouncing up and

down on it. She quickly pulled her arm down and put both of them behind her back, " Oh my.... "

      " Son-kun what HAPPENED here!? " Bulma gawked as she and the others finally made their way into the living room.

      " There was a fight and the kaka-sparring Onna won. " Vegeta smirked. Past Chi-Chi grinned and gave the rest of the

group the peace sign with her fingers.

      " Ohhh.. " Bulma sweatdropped, then turned to Past Chi-Chi, " You were supposed to knock some sense into her, not

knock her out!! "

      " Same thing. " Past Chi-Chi shrugged, then pointed stubbornly to her counterpart, " At least I wasn't trying to

KILL MY HUSBAND like she was! " Goku glomped onto her from behind and sniffled.

      " If it helps she did TRY to talk to Onna. " Vegeta nodded.

      " As much as you can talk to someone who's nearly mental. " Past Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

      " You know, your time's almost up, we need to send you back home. " Bulma said, glancing at her watch.

      " Can't we keep this Onna and send the one homicial one back somewhere. " Vegeta said, " I sorta like this one. " he

pointed to Past Chi-Chi, who sweatdropped.

      " Veh-GEE! That is mean! We cannot do that! " Goku pouted, then clasped his possessive hug on Past Chi-Chi even

tighter. An even larger sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head.

      " Hai, besides my Goku-san back home is probably starting to worry about where I am. " Past Chi-chi said. Goku's

bottom lip wobbled.

      " But, but, but--I LOVE YOU TOO!!! " he wailed, hugging tighter.

      " Oww oww oww oww... " Past Chi-Chi twitched, his hugging finally getting tight enough to begin to hurt.

      " Son-kun, remember, time--space--EXPLODE! " Bulma said in a sing-song voice, starting to get nervous.

      Goku pouted stubbornly for a bit, then finally and very let go of Past Chi-Chi, " I will miss you, Nice Chi-chan. "

      " And I'll miss you too--well, actually I'll see you when I get back home--but you know what I mean! " she smiled.

      " PLEASE, just stay a little bit longer! Stay and play with me! Look at this! " the large saiyajin said desperately

as he jumped infront of her and burst into ssj, then up through levels 2 to 3, " See? Isn't that cool?! "

      " VERY cool! " she said, impressed as she grabbed part of his long ssj3 hair and held it between her fingers,

" That's _amazing, Goku-san! "_

      " *FWOOZZE!* " everything around them suddenly rippled for a few seconds, then stopped. The entire group froze in

place, terrified.

      " Amazing, but I have to go. " Past Chi-Chi gulped, letting go of the hair.

      " But CHI-CHAAAAN! "

      " Goku! " Bulma said urgently, " Did you just feel that, that was time stretching! That's a bad thing Goku. " she

said nervously, then pushed Chi-Chi towards the lab, " Go go go!! "

      " You don't have to push ya know. " Past Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " But we still have to erase your memory of being here! It'll cause YET ANOTHER seperate timeline! " Bulma said,

" That was the whole purpose of me doing this instead of sending Mirai out to get you. The more timelines the more time and

space can become unbalanced and the easier it is for it all to rip apart at the seems! "

      " Well I don't care because I'm NOT letting you erase ANYTHING from my head. " Past Chi-Chi said stubbornly.

      " What. " Bulma face-faulted.

      " I'm certainly not going to end up like HER over there! " she pointed to present Chi-Chi who was still slumped and

partially unconsious against the wall, " When **I** get back home I'm going to make sure I NEVER turn into that! If HE, " she

pointed to Mirai, " gave YOU GUYS the chance to change your future then I should be allowed to change mine as well! "

      " Me too! " Vegeta grinned, chiming in, then let out a mental snort, ::Kakarr**oujo indeed::**

      " YOU, don't need to time-travel. " Bulma twitched, " Infact you're the last person we NEED to be off time-traveling!

"

      " No, my potential FUTURE-self is the one who shouldn't be time-traveling. IT'S HIS FAULT KAKARROTTO HAS AN, AN,

OFFICIAL SAIYAJIN NO OUJO COSTUME! MY FUTURE-SELF IS MOCKING ME WITH ONE OF MY DEEPEST AND DARKEST FEARS!!! " Vegeta ranted.

      " Uh-huh. " Bulma said flatly.

      " What's he talking about? " Past Chi-Chi asked, confused.

      " Trust me, you don't wanna know. " Mirai twitched, embarassed, " Let's just get you back home. "

      " Alright. " she said, then waved back to Goku, " BYEBYE GOKU-SAN! "

      Goku whimpered and waved sadly goodbye, his hands shaking with the need to stop her from leaving. He heard present

Chi-Chi make a noise from behind him and frighteningly schooched away from her a bit. He watched as Mirai closed the door

behind them to the lab. Goku's eyes filled up to the brim with tears, " Why must they bring Nice Chi-chan back to me and then

take her a-way? " he squeaked out.

      " Ah, hey there, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said uneasily as he cautiously approached the larger saiyajin, " It's alright

you know. The non-murderous Onna will be, ah, safer back where her murderous future-self can't harm her. "

      Goku slowly turned to the little ouji with a dreamy look in his tear-filled eyes, causing Vegeta to freeze on the

spot and burst into a bright red color, " Oh Veggie... " he said quietly, then launched himself at the smaller saiyajin

and tackled him to the ground, " OH VEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIETHANKYOUFORBEINGHEREFORMEEEEEE!!! " he wailed, smushing Vegeta between

himself and the kitchen floor, as he had knocked Vegeta out from the living room into the kitchen on his tackle, " Veggie,

will not go away and leave me like Nice Chi-chan did. Veggie will not change into a mean person like Nice Chi-chan did either

, Veggie never changes, Veggie's always the same even when everyone else is changing on me. " the large saiyajin's bangs

covered his eyes. Goku smiled, " I like that. "

      Vegeta felt his limbs ready to go into spasms from being in his current position. He was sure if that didn't go then

he'd surely end up frying his back from the heat he was sending into the cold tiled floor, " Y--you're welcome. "

      " I luv u Veggie. " Goku smiled warmly, hugging Vegeta even tighter and causing the ouji to practically radiate the

bright red color.

      " ! "

      " Ohhhh... " Present Chi-Chi sat up and groaned with pain. She noticed Goku and Vegeta in the other room and sent a

tired glare at them, then formed a fist only to find there was something beneath her hand. Chi-Chi glanced down. It was the

photograph that had fallen victim to her ax while chasing Goku around with the ax and swinging it at him. It was a small,

5 x 7 copy of her and Goku's wedding photo. Once the pictures had developed shortly after the wedding day, they both went

around giving copies to all their friends. Her ax had split the picture in two, leaving Chi-Chi on one half of the picture

and Goku on the remaining half. She squinted her eyes shut, dropped the photos, and covered her eyes with her hands. Chi-Chi

quietly wept.

      The Past....one year pre-Gohan...5 minutes later...

      " Ohh. " Goku sniffled as he tossed another apple into his mouth. The large saiyajin paused when something suddenly

reappeared in the air a few feet infront of him and promptly fell to the ground.

      " OOF! "

      " CHI-CHAN! You came back! " Goku chirped happily as he bounced over to her. Chi-Chi struggled to her feet, " Where

did you go? "

      Chi-Chi groaned in pain as she stood up, " Would you believe "the future"? "

      " The future? " Goku blinked.

      " Mmm-hmm. " she stretched a bit, " Geez, I wish they had just dropped me off where they picked me up. Or at least

let me land on my feet. " Chi-Chi dusted herself off.

      " How far in the future? " Goku tossed another apple into his mouth.

      " 20 years. "

      Goku gawked an almost chocked on his apple, " T--TWENTY YEARS! " he calmed down, his eyes still wide, " That is a

LONG TIME, Chi-chan. So! What's the future like? " he grinned.

      Chi-Chi faultered, " Ah, forget it. Because THIS future's gonna be a lot better than that one! HAHAHA! " she laughed

boastfully, then grabbed one of the apple-baskets and headed inside. Goku grabbed the remaining one and followed her, " Say,

Goku-san? " she asked, smiling over her shoulder, " How about we enter the next Tenkaichi Budokai together! "

      Goku beamed, " YEAH! You really mean it! " he gushed.

      " Of course! You wanna defend your title, don't ya? "

      " HAI!! The strongest under the heavens!! " the large saiyajin cheered, " Let's start training tommorow huh? "

      " Sure! " Chi-Chi opened the door and went inside.

      " You're gonna be the best sparring partner NEVER, Chi-chan! " Goku grinned as he ran inside and started to bounce

around happily.

      Chi-Chi smiled, a happy, healthy, equal relationship with the man she loved; space alien or not, " By the way,

Goku-san? " she said as she set the apples down on the table.

      " Hm? "

      " If I EVER start rambling about killing Oujis and naming our first child "Einstein", slap me silly, will ya? "

      " Oh-kee Doh-kee Chi-chan! " Goku grinned cheerfully, giving her a thumbs-up sign even though he was clueless as to

what she just said.

      Deep in space, a small little furry-tailed alien stood staring off into the stars, curiously focused on an odd little

blueish-green planet. He tilted his head slightly, " Kakarrotto. "

      " Hey Vegeta? You say something? " Raditsu called from the campsite just 10 feet away from him where he and Nappa

were eating some strange animal-meat.

      Vegeta shook his head clear, confused as to why he had even said the word. After all, he hadn't seen Kakarrotto since

he was only 7. And the peasant at the time was only 2, " Huh, weird. " he scratched his head as to why the other saiyajin had

even crossed his mind.

      " Vegeta? " Nappa said, baffled.

      " It's nothing. " Vegeta shrugged it off, returning to the campsite. He grabbed a piece of meat and held it out near

the fire to cook it, " Let's eat! "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

10:36 PM 11/18/2003

THE END!

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) Interesting ending.

Chuquita: The 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai episodes are airing, I blame that as the influence. (grins) Although the Piccolo Jr VS

Goku battle does have me on the edge of my seat. Some very creative stunts Toriyama's had both characters pull :D

Goku: (chirps) I am a very creative saiyajin indeed, Chu-sama!

Chuquita: I liked Son's feet-kamehameha, his tornado, jumping inside Piccolo's mouth to pull Kami out, the mega-kamehameha,

and the grinning zip-out-of-the-way-just-in-time thing you did yesterday. It was like that trick you tried to pull on Freeza

and chop him in half only it actually worked on Piccolo--and it was just a ki-ball, not a slicing ki-ball. I liked Piccolo's

stretchable arms, electric-zapping antennae, and super-size tecniques. (grins) Infact, now that I've finally seen that

particular episode, I have the info to write my next Piccolo one-shot in which Piccolo uses the super-size technique to try

and take over the world. Then Dende learns the technique and tries to stop him, and ironically it's Mr. Popo who saves the

day!; though I can't tell you how just yet cuz it'd ruin the story.

Vegeta: Am I in it?

Chuquita: You have your fair share of lines like in the other Piccy-fics.

Vegeta: (smirks) Good.

Chuquita: I have such inspiration for this one AND the one I'm doing next (the Goggie parody one).

Vegeta: Don't have a name for THAT ONE yet either, huh?

Chuquita: Well, the Piccolo one-shot's gonna be called "Super-size!", named after the original name of the technique (I

don't remember hearing him give it a name in the dub). But no, I'm not sure what to call the Goggie parody yet. I was

thinking maybe name it after the movie's theme song "Saiyako Fyuujon" (I could swear that's not how you spell saiyako though,

anyone knows a different spelling, please tell me ^_^;; ) I mean I've never used a japanese title for a fic before and it'd

be pretty cool as its own sorta one-shot thing. The title's supposed to give a hint about what the fic's about, heck the

song nearly summarizes the movie.

Vegeta: (snorts, Mr. Grumpy) I dislike that song, it's too MUSHY!

Chuquita: Hey, I didn't write the lyrics, somebody working on the movie did.

Vegeta: (grumbles) It's still too mushy.

Chuquita: I dunno if anyone else has used the title before though. I could be pulling it from somewhere in my memory or just

assuming that it's been used before.

Goku: (laughs) Of course it has it's the title of the song!

Chuquita: I have to find the story I had this song's lyrics to in. I know I wrote its title in there. (thinks) WHEE! I

found--nope.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: I was thinking of the fic w/the kareoke songs in the Corners. I'll find it, hold on a second.

Goku: (blinks, tilts his head) What do we do while she's looking?

Vegeta: (shrugs) Sit here, I guess.

Goku: ...I still think it's a nice song.

Vegeta: IT'S NOT NICE IT'S MUSHY!

Goku: (grins) Nice AND mushy.

Vegeta: ...*twitch*...

Chuquita: ...*sigh*, I can't find it. I'm going online. I think the lyrics are bookmarked somewhere.

Goku: (chirps) Goodluck!

Chuquita: (grins) Found it! It's Saikyou no Fyuujon! I just mixed up the word w/saiyajin before! (nods happily)

Goku: Hooray!

Vegeta: ...*twitch*...

Chuquita: (grins) Ah, the "graceful rose" line!

Vegeta: (turns pale green) Ech, the "graceful rose" line. Stupid mushy song.

Chuquita: It's only mushy if you analyze it. If you just listen to it the mushy lines just go completely over your head.

Goku: Little Veggie an-ee-lyzes everything!

Vegeta: (snorts)

Chuquita: Hey I've found MUCH stranger dbz sub songs. It's fun sometimes to guess which character they're about. I found one

just now that would very easily apply to future Veggie & future Son-kun.

Vegeta: (clicks out of box, Chu sweatdrops at him) BUT, we're not going to talk about that now because instead we're going

to reply to the reviews.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Vedge the lyrics aren't that bad, I would never put you on the spot like that anyways, you know that.

Vegeta: ...I semi-believe you.

Chuquita: Uh-huh. (sweatdrops) (to audiance) Anyways, here's the reviewer replies!:

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Thanks! Veggie does care so much about his peasant!

Vegeta: (grins) And now that "present Onna" has near-destroyed Kakay's image of her, I have an even greater chance of

winning!

To Goddess Shimi: Thank you for the cookies!

Vegeta: Mmm! (nods, eating some)

Goku: Cookies are yummy! (stuffs some in his mouth, swallows) Such a pretty Veggie-oujo costume!

Chuquita: Everyone'll get to see Veggilina once I finish the last strip of my "Geta" comic and start to upload it!

Goku: Heehee, Veggie gets turned into a girl, again!

Vegeta: (twitches)

Goku: I even get to give 'Geta' a smoochie!

Vegeta: OFF-SCREEN.

Goku: (chirps) Offscreen!

Vegeta: (reads Goten's question) If that were to happen, I would fear for my life, and my sanity. And fear even MORE for my

sanity once I gave birth to what would no doubt in irony end up as a large litter of mush-brained kaka-babies. (shudders)

Which is why I never drink when I'm around Kakarrotto.

Goku: (pokes Veggie's belly) CAN little Veggies grow babies inside?

Vegeta: (snaps) OF COURSE I CAN'T!!! (mutters) At least I hope at can't...WELL YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT ANYWAY, KAKARROTTO!

Goku: (blinks cluelessly) ...?

Vegeta: (snorts) (to himself) I refuse to be a vessel used to procreate kaka-germs throughout the land until we are all

nothing more than kaka-serving-servants!!

Goku: ...wha???

Chuquita: Next letter!

To SacredGoggles: Well I can't kill off Chi-Chi seeing as it would really speed the storyline along way too fast. Son-kun IS

a saiyajin again though! *grins*. I felt so bad for Son-kun that I just couldn't let the pain last any longer and gave it

only 3 chapters instead of 4.

Goku: (happily) That is bee-cause I am such a kawaii lil saiyajin, huh?

Chuquita: Yup!

To Musoka14: I think you used the key that fanfiction.net mistakes for html by accident and that's why the rest of your

sentence/review is missing. They take it out if it looks like an html code. Sorry!

To DBZSaiyan: Chi-Chi has indeed learned her lesson the hard way. She's just found out she's only digging herself into a

deeper hole. Goku's so cute! The magic-marker tattoo part was fun to do :)

To Cathowl: Veggie's very protective of his peasant, he only has one :) If I had Goku & Vegeta plushies, I'd put them

somewhere in my room, depending on how big they would be. (countertop if they're small, on the floor if they're large).

Goku: (blinks) Veggie what kind of position is a por--

Vegeta: (slaps his hand over Son's mouth) It's-not-important! (cheesy grin) (to Cathowl) Of course, unless Onna does

something truely horrifying to Kakay which makes this story's attack of her to him seem like giving Kakay a papercut, I plan

to watch her suffer the fate of aging until she is too old to move and stuck gumming peas through a straw. (big evil grin)

To LA~: Ah, it wasn't supposed to be a horror fic. ^_^;; I do admit I did sorta over-use the screaming in the previous

chapters. I haven't done that in a while because, well, I haven't needed it. But I did need it for this fic.

To Musoka14: Well Veggie?

Vegeta: (grins) Oh I intend to make Onna pay, you can count on it!

Chuquita: I've actually just this second gotten an inspiration on how!

Vegeta: (smirks) Really?

Chuquita: Hai~! It'll add yet another future fic to my list too! What if as a present/test/another-way-to-drive-Chi-Chi-

-closer-to-the-brink-of-insanity, Veggie allows Son-kun to a saiyajin oujo for a day.

Vegeta: WAHH! (falls over)

Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) Reaaaaaaaally?

Chuquita: It could be either to get the idea out of Goku's system for good, or show him how 'bad' it can be having to be

an oujo, that sorta thing.

Goku: WHEEEEE!!

Vegeta: (twitches) (gets up) WOULD it get that ridiculous notion out of Kakarrotto's brain?

Chuquita: Who knows? I thought it up just now. (makes note to put new fic idea on her list of future fic ideas)

To Nuki: I can't WAIT to get to the Goggie Parody fic (whatever I decide to title it). I have so many ideas for it :D

Goku: (warm smiles) Aww, thank u for the compliment!

Vegeta: What compliment?

Goku: (points to review) That I am still handsome no matter how old I am and/or look. (beams proudly)

To Miyanon: Glad you like it! Actually Chi-Chi's slowly been going insane over the course of the stories. (points to

older fics) If you've ever seen any of the old ones she's perfectly (well, almost perfectly) sane in them. Veggie's

schemes, ya know. :) The job interviews were fun! Inspired from movie 8. Goku's past is way too weird for anyone to

believe his resume. Originally I had Shenlong in a normal tourist hot-spot somewhere, but giving him his own island

seemed to fit better. He always seems a little impatient in the show and I doubt he's one to wait in line for a snow-cone

or somethin. Hope you enjoyed part 3!

To Saiyajin-Neko: Glad you liked the job interviews too! :D Dende feels bad for Shenlong and unshrinks him in the next

story (he's summoned in the Goggie movie, I'll explain there) Chi-Chi gets actually humorously tortured in the Goggie

fic for something she does in the beginning of it.

To Groovejet: Well, Chi-Chi sorta won. The Past Chi-Chi, anyway. So now there's another timeline in which she doesn't

start to lose her mind and ends up staying the nice friendly sparring would-never-change-Goku person she was in db.

To Callimogua: Thanks so much!! Veggie is clever, isn't he? *grins*

Vegeta: (big smirk) Yes, that I am.

Goku: Heeheehee.

To Goddess Shimi: Yes, actually. (grins) If I decide to write the remainder to the Veggie-version for "Lost in Space!"

(part 5) then yes, Veggie would end up in the little pink lingurie dress. He'd be completely embarassed though, but Veggie

bounces back from semi-humiliating trama well.

Vegeta: (twitches) I hope you don't add on that last part.

Chuquita: (grins) I may, I mean, I do have a few more gt episodes that I'd like to parody. I dunno if I'd just add their

chapters to that story or put them in a new one, but I definately will parody at least 2 more gt eps; likely sub ones

since the gt ones airing now only air once a week and it'll be forever til they get to the end. (to audiance) And that's

the end of the replies!

Goku: (cheers) Hooray!

Chuquita: (glances outside at giant thunderstorm) And now let's wrap this up before we all get struck by

lightning! (a little nervous)

Goku: (yelps at sudden clap of thunder outside, grabs Veggie and hugs him tightly) I will not let the lightening zap MY

little Veggie!!

Vegeta: (bright red) (squeaks out) Hai....

Chuquita: (storm temporarily slows down) (calms down a bit) Goodbye everybody! We'll see you in the next fic! Whatever it's

titled!

Goku: (protectively hugging Veggie) (waves happily) Byebye!!

Vegeta: (bright red) (small dazed smile) Uh-huhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~


End file.
